Una simple historia de amor
by Solady
Summary: Nunca se imagino que al volver a su Londres natal se encontraria con los demonios que creyo dejar en el pasado. Hermione Granger se daria cuenta que olvidar a Harry Potter era todo menos facil, el mismo se lo habia dicho. UA
1. El pasado vuelve

Esta historia es mia totalmente, tiene ideas sacadas de distintos libros que he leido, pero no ton totalmente sacadas en particular.esta ambientada en un universo alterno, solo he sacado a los personajes de Harry Potter y los he puesto, los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia. esperando que les agrade me despido. Solady

-

-

-

-

-

-

Capitulo 1. El pasado vuelve en gloria y majestad.

-

-

-

-

Hacia un lindo día soleado en Londres, vea por el escaparate de un ventanal de las grandes tiendas de modas, hacia mas de un año que había dejado aquella cuidad, y volver a aquella le traía recuerdos que era mejor olvidar; el nombre de Harry Potter se le vino a la mente como un rayo, irónico, igual que la singular cicatriz que el poseía. Abandono esa cuidad con un poco mas que sus maletas, y un corazón roto; todo lo que había echo era sufrir, el hombre que amo con locura la echo de su vida como se echa algo viejo y usado que ya no se quiere. Recordó como Ginny Weasle había articulado todo aquel enredo para que su prometido la dejara por ella, solo había esperado que Harry confiara en ella, pero a cambio se llevo la noche más humillante de su vida.

Tenia los ojos color miel y un cabello castaño rubio envidiable de cualquier marca de modas, es mas, habia estado trabajando en eso el año que había estado ausente, ahora debía volver a su cuidad natal porque su madre se encontraba enferma y no podía cuidar de su hermanastro, su padrastro había muerto hacia mas o menos 6 meses, dejando a su madre con una soledad que poco a poco la habían llevado a la enfermedad.

Nada había cambiado, quizás si, algo, su amor por Harry Potter, el empresario mas rico y solicitado de la cuidad; era el banquero mas deslumbrante que una mujer jamás haya visto, con su metro ochenta y ardientes ojos verdes, era capaz de doblegar a la mujer mas fuerte del universo, según ella claro esta; y por lo atractivo y rico, se había ganado uno de los primeros puestos en los solteros mas codiciados del mundo, aparte, claro esta, de ser un exitoso banquero a nivel mundial.

Estaba loca cuando pensó que ella una simple chiquilla podría transformarse en una princesa de cuentos y el príncipe iba a descubrirla así sin mas, mas ella que no posea ni el dinero suficiente ni la sofisticación que el emanaba a raudales. Su recuerdo era aun muy doloroso, y su despedida lo fue aun mas, recordaba cuando llego a el apartamento que compartían y el la estaba esperando con sus maletas en el vestíbulo, le había dicho fieramente que la dejara, que era una cualquiera y que no valía tanto la pena como ella creía; que se buscara otro soltero millonario para quitarle el dinero y que se asqueaba de haber tenido algo alguna vez con ella; ella simplemente no daba crédito a lo que oía, ese no era su Harry, donde le habían dejado al verdadero.

Simple, unas semanas después cuando ya estaba en paris instalada en la casa de su tia, vio en los noticieros el anuncio de que gran banquero Harry Potter, salía con la impresionable Ginebra Weasly, que precisamente era hermana de uno de sus socios mas cercanos, Ron Weasly. Desde la primera vez que conoció a Ginebra, estaba segura que no era una persona de fiar, parecía esconder algo y querer de una forma obsesiva a Harry, el por supuesto no daba cuenta de ello y aludía a los celos de Hermione como una niñería que se le pasaría con el transcurso del tiempo; bien se equivoco, al final el se había quedado con la esplendida pelirroja y ella con su corazón destrozado, en un país que no conocía y ejerciendo una carrera que jamás imagino ejercer, modelaje.

Tal vez cuando se hubiera ido de esa cuidad fuera una mujer totalmente desconocida, pero ahora a su regreso era todo lo contrario, se daba cuenta que su presencia causaba revuelo, no por nada era una de las modelos mas famosas del mundo de la pasarela a nivel mundial, lo irónico, pensó, es que los medios no hubiesen descubierto su pequeño compromiso con Harry hacia mas de un año, que duro exactamente muy poco para ser trascendental, bueno, mientras no lo supieran ella estaría tranquila, ahora debía cumplir con su madre y su pequeño hermano.

-¿es usted Hermione Granger? Un pequeño se le acerco

- es acaso muy obvio, o acaso mi disfraz no es muy confiable pequeño. Dijo con un tono afable

-disculpe si la importune señorita es que solo quería un autógrafo suyo, mi hermano colecciona todas sus fotografías y se morirá cuando le diga que la he visto.

A ella no le sorprendió, había aprendido a convivir con esto desde hacia meses, si bien no le gustaba ser acosada a veces, no le desagradaba del todo, en ese mismo momento le encantaba entablar era pequeña charla con el pequeño, le servia para pensar en otras cosas y alejarse de los recuerdos, aparte que adoraba a los niños; uno de los sueños que había tenido estando comprometida, era tener muchos niños y una casa enorme con jardín el cual cuidar.

Después de haber dejado al pequeño se dirigió a su mercedes rojo estacionado y fue rumbo a la casa de su madre. Al llegar al pequeño vecindario le provoco llorar, es que tan caro había pagado amar con locura a un hombre. No se imaginaba la vida sin Harry antes del horrible episodio, pensó que si el no estuviera, seria su perdición, lo amaba con tal locura que ahora se arrepentía de habérselo demostrado tanto, la había dejado con una incapacidad de amar a otro hombre; había recibido diversas propuestas de hombres, pero todos ellos buscaban solo acostarse con ella y mostrarla como un trofeo, después de tanto tiempo aun recordaba la pasión de Harry y lo hermoso que era sentirse en sus brazos, y dudaba que alguna vez volviera a sentirse igual.

Entro sigilosamente y su madre salio corriendo a recibirla, estaba igual que siempre, hermosa y sublime, según su tía, de ella había heredado la belleza que la caracterizaba y no lo dudaba, su madre era realmente hermosa.

-Mimi, querida has llegado mas pronto de lo que esperaba. Se sujeto levemente de su hija

-madre, dios santo, debes acostarte, no estas como para andar corriendo ¿eh?, no quiero que te pongas mal

-hija lo siento tanto, se que tienes una vida echa en Paris, pero siento que ya no me queda mucho y no puedo dejar a Nathan solo.

-no digas esas cosas, te recuperaras, ya tengo el dinero suficiente- la miro afligida, su madre empeoraba cada vez mas- ahora ya no somos pobres como antes, tengo un buen dinero que he ahorrado.

-hija sabes que el dinero nunca ha sido un impedimento para nosotras, nos la hemos arreglado bastante bien sin el.

Hermione que sabia como era su madre, no le discutió mas, esta padecía de una extraña enfermedad que degeneraba sus tejidos cerebrales lentamente desde hacia poco mas de dos años, así precisamente conoció a Harry Potter, había acompañado a su madre a la consulta mensual en el único hospital donde se trataba su enfermedad, el cual el era el principal accionista, de echo, la mayoría de los pacientes no pagaba, el decía que lo hacia como una forma de devolverle al mundo todo lo que este le había dado, claro, sin tomar en cuenta que Ginebra Weasly trabajaba como doctora en aquel recinto.

-¿estas pensando en el no es así? Su madre siempre la descubría cuando pensaba en el, era inevitable, pues según todos era transparente.

-no mamá. Ya he superado esa etapa. Fingió estar normal, no quería preocupar más a su madre con un amor no superado.

-sabes hija, e estado conversando últimamente con el, y esta verdaderamente arrepentido de todo lo que hizo.

-¿que cosa?¿ has estado hablando con el? Se sintió mal de repente, que hacia un hombre como Harry Potter hablando con su madre, y más después de haberla echado así de su vida, humillada y destrozada.

-pues… no te lo había contado por que sabia cual iba a ser tu reacción hija, hace mas de ocho meses que el y yo entablamos conversación, antes que te fueras a casar con el, yo no sabia mucho de ese hombre, pero ahora que lo conozco puedo decir que es el hombre mas altruista que conozco.

Harry Potter debió haber engañado muy bien a su madre para que esta pensara eso de el, aun se sentía confundida por la revelación, porque le habría ocultado una información así, y que tenia que hacer el con su madre. ¿No tenia acaso a Ginebra y toda su sofisticación ahora?, no la había echado de su vida acaso.

-bueno espero que no te enoje que lo haya invitado a cenar hoy, es que como se entero que llegabas hoy, debías verlo al pobre, tenia una cara de aflicción tremenda, yo creo que de verdad esta arrepentido.

Así era su madre, buena mujer que creía todo lo bueno que le decían los hombres, se afirmaba en ellos como si estos fueran su salvavidas, siempre había puesto a los hombres en calidad de dioses que sabían que hacer, sobre todo a los hombes con poder, se debía a que antes que se casara con Harry su madre había conocido al padre de este, en ese momento ella deslumbro un deje de atracción en los ojos de ambos, pero era casi imposible, su madre estaba casada con su padrastro. Ahora que ya no se encontraba ese impedimento quizás James Potter había encontrado en Lily Evans algo mas que la madre de la posible esposa de su hijo, no le extrañaría nada, si en algo se parecían esos dos era en saber manipular a las mujeres a su antojo y hacer su soberana voluntad, así habían llegado al poder, aparte del atractivo innato que poseían.

-además, parece llevarse de maravilla con Nathan, vieras que parecen cada vez que el viene a visitarlo y le trae un nuevo juguete.

Pareció salir de su ensoñación, Harry con su pequeño hermanito, de que se había perdido estando afuera, por que no se marchaba de su vida una buena vez¿es que acaso pensaba que no solo tenia que humillarla a ella sino también a su familia?, desconcertada como estaba solo atino a sentarse en el pequeño sofá que estaba en la sala.

-Lily¿enserio creer que Harry Potter viene con buenas intenciones a verte? Se fijo en el rostro afligido que puso su madre, casi podía adivinar lo que diría ahora, sacaría a James a la sopa y diría las cualidades de los Potter. Si ellos eran unos santos, claro, y ellas eran las brujas malvadas ávidas de dinero tal y como se lo había dicho Harry cundo la echó de su vida para siempre.

-hija, se que lo de ustedes no termino en buenos términos, pero según Harry no le diste tiempo de asimilar la verdad, a veces tiendes a ser un poco impulsiva y no ves mas alla de lo que tienes delante hija. El aire de reproche era palpable en su mirada.

-¿que yo no lo quise escuchar?, madre, que dios me perdone, pero ese hombre es una bestia, no se que te habrá dicho del termino de lo nuestro, pero no voy a consentir tenerlo nunca mas en esta casa. A partir de ahora no se aceptaran más las visitas de ese hombre en esta casa. ¿Esta claro?

Su madre la miro arrepentida, se odiaba al pensar que había gritado a su madre, pero mas odiaba a ese hombre que quizás que cosas le diría a su madre. Como se atrevía siquiera a presentarse en su casa a cenar, después de todo el agua corrida¿que acaso esperaba que ella lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos?, o se había cansado de su noviecita y quería un poco de variedad.

No sabia las respuestas a esto, de lo que si estaba segura era que no iba a permitir que Harry Potter siguiera humillándola así, que viniera, pensó, lo echaría a patadas, que, las patadas serian poco, le demostraría que ya no era la adolescente enamorada que se fue hacia más de un año con sus sueños rotos, le haría saber que ahora era toda una mujer independiente, exitosa y reconocida, con nada que envidiar a sus amantes.

En esto estaba cuando sintió que era arrastrada por una corriente pelirroja, al igual que su madre, su hermano tenia el pelo color fuego, con apenas 5 años era el fruto de la relación de su madre, con aquel detestable empresario que la había seducido solo para quedarse con las acciones que ella poseía, su madre no logro darse cuenta y se encandilo con la compañía de un hombre después de tantos años de soledad, no la culpaba, ella muy bien sabia como su madre habría luchado para salir adelante con ella cuando pequeña, había sido fruto de una penosa relación de su madre años atrás con un griego que estaba de paso en su ciudad nata, le había prometido el cielo y cuando se entero que iba a nacer, las abandono al primer intento. Después de eso su madre quedo destrozada, su padre la había aislado de la familia por ser según el una descarriada; su madre provenía de una familia de empresarios reconocidos del mundo de los vinos, su abuelo tenia varios campos en el sur de Francia, donde provenía el vino que tanto se enorgullecía, había llegado a ganar reconocimiento y mucho dinero, hasta que un infarto al corazón se lo había llevado, dejándole todo eso en manos de su madre, su padrastro se habría aprovechado de esto, y con una mala administración había llevado a la quiebra a la empresa, ahora no quedaba mas que el recuerdo de esta.

-¡Mimi¿has vuelto, te vas a quedar para siempre con nosotros?. Los ojos verdes de su hermano le recordaron a los verdes de Harry, solo que el tono de Harry era mas intenso, sobre todo cuando la besaba, pensó, debía alejar esos pensamientos, había pasado mucho tiempo y había dejado heridas sin sanar.

-si Nathan, he venido para quedarme aca mucho tiempo.

-Mimi, Mimi¿sabes que Harry vendrá hoy para enseñarme como utilizar el trencito que me regalo?, es muy amable, me gustaría que lo conocieras, se hizo amigo de mama hace poco tiempo y es genial.

Hermione miro a su madre, por lo que parecía, no había tenido la imprudencia de decirle a su hermano que ella y Harry en realidad si se conocían, pensaba que era amigo de su madre, mejor pensó, así no tendría tantos problemas para sacarlo de su vida, quería a Harry Potter fuera de la vida de su familia cuanto antes.

-Eh Nathan, hijo¿puedes ir a ver ese pastel que esta encima de la mesa, cuida que Croky no se suba y se lo coma bueno?

Miro a su hija impacientemente. Tenia que hacer algo, no podría ser tan malo que se reencontraran, podría surgir el amor que habían tenido alguna vez y que aun veía en Hermione.

-mama, espero que Nat no se haya encariñado mucho con ese señor.

-no le digas señor, es solo 8 años mas grande que tu.

-una generación entera madre, y lo sabes muy bien, no quisiera tener que revelarte la verdadera razón por la cual me aleje de ese hombre. Así que por favor te rogaría que cuando venga esta noche le dijeras amablemente que ya no se ocupe de ti, que he llegado yo para quedarme.

Se paro silenciosamente y salio a su pórtico, amaba su casa, aunque a Harry las veces que lo había invitado parecía no agradarle, sabia que el no estaba acostumbrado a algo tan pequeño teniendo mansiones enteras a su disposición, pero era su casa y le agradaba, ahora mas que nunca agradecía haber cambiado y crecido, necesitaba un escudo protector contra esa fuerza que representaba Harry, dudaba que alguna vez pudiera amar tan intensamente como lo había echo con el, pero nada era para siempre y esperaba exorcizarse de el de una vez por todas.

Precisamente en ese momento se acercaba un jaguar negro, lo reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, era el mismo jaguar que muchas veces la había encandilado, no mas que su dueño, pero así era, lo vio estacionarse frente a su patio, y vio emerger lentamente de el a un hombre totalmente imponente, no había cambiado nada, se dijo, seguía igual de devastador que siempre, y su corazón latía igual que siempre al verlo, desbocado desesperadamente, evoco las ultimas imágenes en que lo viera, donde parecía echar fuego por sus ojos y decirle las cosas mas frías y crueles que jamás había oído.

La miro igual que siempre, como desnudándola, se acerco lentamente con su andar tan característico, era como si pisara a gente en vez de suelo. Sonrió lentamente.

-estas exactamente igual como te recordaba, Mimi.

-le agradecería que no me llame así señor Potter. El pareció echar fuego por los ojos cuando la escucho decir aquello, la exploro con la mirada una vez mas y pareció como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que ella le había dicho.

-vengo a ver a tu madre. La intensidad de su mirada era tan devastadora que pensó que se caería en cualquier momento, el pareció notarlo porque brillo en el la burla de siempre, cuando le decía que era demasiado predecible y transparente para el.

- mi madre te espera dentro, espero que sea la ultima vez que vienes, no me gustaría tener que decirle la verdad de nuestro termino.

El pareció echar chispas por los ojos, la tomo tan desprevenida cuando la acorralo contra la puerta, respiro suavemente en su oído y le dijo lentamente.

-te eche tanto de menos Mimi, déjame explicar todo, quizás quieras darme una oportunidad después de todo lo que tengo que decir.

Ella lo miro fijamente, no podia aparar la vista de las orbes verdes, ese hombre seguía provocando en ella sensaciones que creyó haber olvidado, se aferro a el de su camisa, su olor era el mismo de siempre, a una masculinidad que hacia que se sintiera indefensa.

-¿no te esta esperando Ginny en alguna parte Harry?

En ese preciso momento apareció Nat corriendo desde dentro de la casa al ver a Harry, no pudo apreciar las miradas de aquellos dos adultos, su madre en cambio si, había estado presenciando el encuentro de aquel par. Sonrió, seria solo cuestión de tiempo para aclarar todo. Estaba segura.

-

-


	2. El pasado se revela

Cáp. 2 El pasado se revela.

-

-

-

-

-

Había sido la salvación del momento que apareciera su pequeño hermano, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba separada de ese hombre, aun ejercía cierto magnetismo que la atrapaba queriéndola no dejar, al entrar a su casa se dio cuenta que su madre y Harry se llevaban de las mil maravillas, perfecto, pensó, como si no tuviera poco con haberla abandonado ahora ponía en contra a su madre.

Nat parecía muy entretenido sentado en el piso del estrecho living con el enorme tren eléctrico que suponía era obra de Harry Potter, recordó el pasado y no se maravillo de aquello, así era Harry, pensaba que todo se resolvía con el dinero, que podía comprar todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecer, incluso las mujeres, las cuales aparentemente estaban gustosas de ser mimadas con costosos regalos del magnate; bueno, lo que el no sabia era que el amor que ella alguna vez que había dado no se podía comprar ni vender y que ni con todo el oro del mundo iba a volver a recuperar, que se diera cuenta que este pasado se revelaba a su presencia.

La cena fue mas tensa de lo que ella pudo imaginar, las miradas que le lanzaba Harry eran todo menos livianas, estaban cargadas de deseo, lo sabia, si había algo que Harry nunca se cansaba de decir cuando estaban comprometidos era que la deseaba mas que a nada en el mundo; su relación se basaba en el deseo físico, lamentablemente a ella no le bastaba, cuando se fue de la cuidad se pregunto si no era mejor que Ginebra hubiese conspirado contra ella. Recordó su ultimo día en Londres, le hacia daño pero en momentos como estos le ayudaba para no caer en la red de ese hombre nuevamente; había salido a comprar su vestido de novia, estaba tan ilusionada, Rose, la secretaria de Harry, se había ofrecido voluntariamente para acompañarla, le gustaba Rose, era una mujer un poco mayor que ella que había perdido a su esposo hacia mas de 5 años lo cual la había sumido en una tristeza continua, esperaba que rehiciera su vida, se lo merecía; miraban escaparates por toda la cuidad cuando a la salida de un restaurante se encontraron con el mismísimo Ron Weasly, como la reconoció no había dudado en invitarlas a almorzar, pero Rose se excuso porque tenia que llegar a la oficina temprano, ella en cambio acepto su invitación, si hubiera sabido que ese mismo día Harry la culparía de infiel jamás hubiese aceptado salir.

Su madre le hablaba de algo, pero ella no ponía atención, estaba muy confundida desde su llegada a Londres, quería recuperar su vida, no escapar más y definitivamente dejar de estar triste. Conseguiría trabajo acá, con ayuda de Jean Pierre estaba segura lo conseguiría en poco tiempo, su mejor amigo era experto en modas y sabia exactamente a quien contactar y en que momento, ya no serian pobres y su madre viviría bien.

-entonces yo acepte, se que es extraño que después de la muerte de Tod yo tenga ganas de salir, pero tu te casaras pronto y me siento tan sola. Lily hablaba y hablaba pero Hermione no parecía escuchar.

-¿estas de acuerdo entonces? Miraba a su hija con aprensión, no le gustaba llevarse mal con ella y su opinión era muy importante en este asunto

-disculpa mamá, no te he puesto atención.

-te decía que James Potter me ha invitado a salir mañana y quería ver que pensabas de todo esto.

-¿James Potter?, ¿el padre de Harry?, no creo que sea buena idea madre, no me gusta que te relaciones con James, sabes lo que pienso acerca de el.

-pero hija, hasta hace poco tu casi te casas con su hijo, no veo problema, aparte es tan atento conmigo.

La primera vez que había visto a Harry, había sido en las primeras consultas al medico por su enfermedad, ella se encontraba en una sala esperando a su madre, este había aparecido como una visión, alto moreno de ojos verdes tan intensos que todas las mujeres del salón quedaron prendadas de el, con una voz ronca se había dirigido a la recepcionista que parecía hacer perdido la coherencia y hacia desajustes en presencia del señor Potter; ella lo había visto una que otra vez en revistas y diarios; el se dio vuelta como inspeccionando la sala y clavo sus ojos en ella, le sonrió y ella supo que estaba perdida, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que la invitara a salir y ella aceptara gustosa.

Si, los Potter tenían ese magnetismo que los hacia irresistibles, cuando llevaba poco mas de 2 semanas saliendo con Harry conoció a su padre, un hombre bastante parecido a el, pero con ojos y porte distinto, estaba supervisando la labor del hospital cuando lo vio junto a Harry, ella iba con su madre así que se la presento amablemente a Harry y de paso este a su padre. Se dio cuenta fácilmente como James Potter no le quitaba la vista de encima a su madre y esta no podía dejar de sonrojarse, le había tomado la mano y besado y casi había escuchado un suspiro de parte de su madre; desde ese momento ella supo la atracción que en ese momento se presento inevitablemente. A ella personalmente no le gustaba eso, su padrastro estaba vivo en esos momentos y James no tenía una reputación muy santa, todo lo contrario, aunque tuviera cincuenta y tantos seguía siendo un hombre capaz de enamorar a cualquier mujer.

-Lily, los Potter son atentos con todas las mujeres- su madre la miro feo- no quiero que salgas lastimada. Mordió su lengua, no quería contarle la verdad a su madre, no quería parecer una mujer débil y humillada ante ella.

-Mimi, no porque con Harry haya salido mal quiere decir que James sea igual, debes separar las cosas; además Harry no es tan malo como crees.-Hermione iba a replicar- si solo lo escucharas creo que seria todo diferente.

-no creo que pase eso algún día- su madre hizo una mueca de reprobación- el no tubo la misma delicadeza conmigo, ¿porque yo habría de tenerla con el?; además si sales con James Potter es tu decisión- Lily la miro sorprendida- luego no vengas con lamentaciones porque yo te lo advertí.

Hermione se sulfuro, que le pasaba a su madre; hacia exactamente un año, Ginebra había estado con Harry Potter justo el día antes que ella se encontrara en el restaurante con Ron, estaban cenando junto al padre de el; tubo la delicadeza de decirle que ella lo engañaba con su hermano y James Potter no la defendió precisamente; cuando Harry termino la relación y estaba devastada en su casa, Ginny la llamo sin ningún escrúpulo y le contó como la había hundido, como James la apoyaba totalmente, el pensaba que su hijo merecía algo mas, que se fuera de una vez por todas de la vida de Harry, que el merecía una mujer como ella, de su mismo estatus. Pensó que ya no le quedaba nada mas, la confianza que daba no le era retribuida, y ese hombre, James Potter, justamente quería salir con su madre, pues bien, ella iba a impedir eso a toda costa.

Salio dando un portazo y se subió en su mercedes, que a su madre le agradara Harry era una cosa, pero que estuviera manteniendo una relación con su padre era totalmente distinto, no tendría excusas para estar lejos de el, la unión de sus padres los uniría inevitablemente. Necesitaba hablar con una cara amiga, pensó en llamar a Jean Pierre, pero se encontraba muy ocupado en la colección otoño invierno del año siguiente así que solo se dedico a vagar por la cuidad, se dirigió inconcientemente hacia el apartamento de Harry, tenia curiosidad; al pasar por fuera vio los mismos árboles y la misma impresionable vista de la ciudad, cuando estaba por abandonar esa calle vio una melena pelirroja impactante a lo lejos, no le costo mucho distinguirla, se trataba de Ginebra Weasly, impactante igual que siempre, con su figura espectacular y caminar sofisticado, le hubiese gustado salir del auto para que así viera que ahora era una mujer totalmente distinta, pero no seria conveniente, era mejor dejar el pasado atrás. La vio entrar al edificio de Harry, bien, pensó, así que Harry y ella seguían viéndose, siempre fue así, a pesar que ella estaba comprometida con el, seguía juntándose con la hermana de su socio, había escuchado por Rose que antiguamente el y ella habían mantenido una relación amorosa y hasta ahí había quedado, ella nunca había tenido la certeza de que esa relación hubiese acabado, el atribuía a esto celos desmedidos y decía que Ginebra siempre mostraba sus intenciones de ser amiga de ella, pensaba que ya que entraría a la familia deberían ser amigas; si claro, amigas, Ginny quería ser todo menos amiga de ella, estaba decidida a echarla de su vida, y ella era muy débil para hacerle cara.

Conoció a Ginebra Weasly un día que se encontraba cenando con Harry, estaba tan absorta en el que no se dio cuenta que una mujer se acercaba con pasos furiosos a ellos, le dirigió una mirada de puro odio y le hablo con tono mortalmente calculado a Harry, se encontraba muy disgustada porque la habia dejado plantada en una cita y el simplemente se limito a decirle que tenia cosas importantes que hacer, Ginebra no había rebatido, conocía muy bien a Harry Potter, simplemente se había dirigido con una voz superior a Hermione y le había dicho que disfrutara mientras pudiera. Ella cambio su expresión entre una sorprendida y celosa, Harry simplemente se había reído y había atribuido la acción de Ginny a inmadurez correspondiente a su edad.

Desde ese momento Ginny Weasly había sido su mas fiera enemiga, si podía dejarla mal frente a los amigos y familia de Harry lo hacia, dudaba que Harry la defendiera, parecía encontrar gracioso o tal vez razón a las cosas que esta decía.

Vago por la cuidad y cuando hubo pasado 2 horas aproximadamente volvió a su casa, su madre la esperaba impaciente, cuando aparco su mercedes salio inmediatamente de la casa, la espero en el pórtico y se acerco.

- he hablado con James, le he dicho que no iría con el, no me gusta estar enojada contigo Mimi y si te molesta esta relación puedo entenderlo- su madre tenia expresión triste, pensó que quizás James era diferente que con ella, hacia tanto tiempo que vivía sola, su madre necesitaba salir y distraerse, y James desde que la vio parecía interesado en ella, suspiro, no le gustaba pero debía aceptar que si bien ella no podría ser feliz con un Potter su madre tal vez corriera suerte diferente

.- Lily, perdóname, me eh excedido, soy tu hija pero no por eso debes guiarte por todo lo que digo. Cambio se expresión a una mas relajada para calmar a su madre se tranquilizara un poco.

-pero Mimi, tienes razón, no se exactamente lo que te hizo Harry- suspiro y la invito a pasar- el me dijo que solo había sido un poco impulsivo y que llevaban tan poco tiempo que se había excedido, no se me tu historia- dudo si seguir o no con la conversación- pero se que si tuviste que escapar así de Londres fue porque algo muy grave paso. Lo siento.

No le gustaba ocultarle cosas a su madre, normalmente le gustaría contarle, pero era susceptible y estaba enferma y Harry Potter era un tema que la dañaba y pertenecía al pasado. No le gustaba seguir pendiente de todo lo que rodeaba a Harry, lamentablemente era complicado vivir cerca de el, era como una droga en su vida, imposible deshacerse de el.

Pasaron así aproximadamente dos semanas desde su regreso a Londres, había conseguido gracias a Jean Pierre, una entrevista de trabajo para una firma de modelos de alta costura, tenia mucho trabajo y apenas podía llevar y traer a su pequeño hermano al colegio, su madre se entretenía redecorando la casa gracias a las cosas que habían podido comprar con el primer sueldo de Hermione, se encontraba muy entusiasmada, el solo ver su cara feliz hacia que no importara lo exhausta que se encontrara por culpa del trabajo, precisamente estaba saliendo del edicifio de FEM, su trabajo, cuando un jaguar se estaciono frente a su auto impidiéndole la salida, era reconocible en todas partes. Se bajo un hombre imponente y no dudo ni un segundo en quien seria.

-Mimi, esperaba encontrarte pero no tan deprisa, quiero que esta noche te arregles y me acompañes a cenar. Estaba vestido con ropa de trabajo, tenia un poco más de barba que la última vez que lo vio, pero aun así parecía devastador.

-espera entonces hasta la eternidad Potter, porque no pienso acompañarte ni a la esquina- se subió a su auto pero este la detuvo con un brazo, la miro echando chipas y la saco casi con violencia.

-no lo hago por nosotros, que te quede claro, hace dos semanas mi padre era el hombre mas feliz de el planeta- la arrastro hacia su auto- y de repente hubo una llamada que lo deja en una depresión que ni el trabajo logra sacarle. La miro como si esta fuera la culpable de todo.

-no pienses que tengo la culpa de todo lo malo que te pasa Harry- se soltó de su agarre y volvía a su auto- así que anda a buscar excusas a otra parte. No se dio cuenta de la expresión atormentada y de anhelo que mostraba este, se limito a escapar.

-precisamente porque me dedique a investigar sobre el asunto es que creo que tienes toda la culpa- se puso frente a ella, aunque se consideraba una mujer alta, Harry seguía sacándole varios cm. mas- la llamada que recibió era de tu madre y justamente que le decía que ya no podrían verse mas, que no le gustaba verte enojada y que si eso significaba no verlo mas lo haría- se acerco peligrosamente- tienes idea de lo egoísta que estas siento Hermione? Distinguió un brillo en su verde mirada, pero lo atribuyo a la furia.

-no me hables de egoísmo y no me culpes por querer proteger a mi madre- se alejo cuanto pudo de el- no eres precisamente el ejemplo de altruismo aunque se lo hayas echo creer a ella, se muy bien como funcionas y que los sentimientos precisamente no son lo tuyo, así que dime de una buena vez que es lo que estas tramando- se echo deliberadamente el pelo hacia atrás, Harry pareció notar ese gesto y aparto la mirada como si quemara- si mi madre quisiera en verdad salir con mi padre lo haría.

-sabes que tu madre te adora, y me apena pensar que por mi culpa mi padre es infeliz- puso un ceño amenazador- no me gusta tener que amenazarte Mimi, porque te considero una mujer inteligente, bastante para mi gusto, pero esta noche después que cenemos vas a hablar con tu madre y le dirás que apruebas su relación, ¿me has entendido?

- no, lo único que he entendido es que sigues pensando que eres mi dueño, escúchame Harry, ya no lo eres- las lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos- ya no soy la tonta que abandono Londres hace un año, ya no me dejare pisotear por un hombre que cree en todos menos en mi, vete con Ginebra y déjame en paz.

-te he dado dos semanas para que te acostumbres- la miro fijamente a sus orbes- he sido paciente contigo Hermione pero ya me canse y deja de echarle a culpa a Ginebra de tus pecados. La tomo bruscamente y la beso, Hermione pensó que era el beso mas frió que le habían dado en su vida, durante dos segundos, después de eso Harry gimió audiblemente y la acorralo contra el mercedes, la tomo de su cintura y la ciño a su cuerpo, ella pudo notar el estrago que estaba causando ese beso, no quería dejarse llevar, pero cada vez que sucedía esto era como si perdiera su capacidad de pensar, aun así su mente sabia que eso estaba mal y lo alejo bruscamente.

- no vuelvas a hacer eso Harry. Se dio la vuelta con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, enojada consigo misma por dejar que la besara y responder de esa forma-no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida. Harry la volvió a tomar, maldita costumbre la de el de buscar el contacto físico para bloquearla.

-he pasado por alto tu engaño hace un año- hablo quedamente pero aun así se notaba un dejo de furia en sus palabras ¿o era desesperación?- se que en esos momentos te había descuidado y era normal que eligieras a un hombre como Ron que es rico y sentimentalmente estable- Hermione iba a protestar indignada-solo porque creo que te mereces otra oportunidad y porque te he extrañado es que pienso que nos debemos dar una oportunidad. Miro apreciativamente su cuerpo.

-¿engaño?, sigues creyendo en Ginny no es así- la amargura se hizo presente en sus palabras- pues sigue pensando eso Potter, si te hace mas feliz pensar que fui yo la que te engaño pues créelo. Tomo su bolso que se le había caído en el breve encuentro

-tu nunca te defendiste querida- usaba el tono irónico y de desden que lo caracterizaba- escapaste como una ladrona en el primer vuelo que encontraste, estuve dos semanas… dos semanas buscándote y cuando me entere que estabas trabajando de modelo decidí dejarlo- encendió un cigarro mientras continuaba- ya tenias todo lo que necesitabas no es cierto?, ya eras famosa y ganabas dinero, ya no te servia estar conmigo para ascender. No se dio cuenta del tono de amargura que empleaba Harry ni del abandono que demostraban sus ojos

Hermione solo escuchaba lo que quería escuchar, lo que sea que le hubiese dicho Ginny había sonado muy convincente, Harry parecía tener una historia muy creíble sobre lo arpía que era ella y que casi estaba haciendo un favor hablándole de nuevo, si el supiera lo desgraciada que había sido en Paris, si el supiera sobre aquel accidente y sobre el día mas triste que había pasado sola y en un país desconocido, pero no se merecía saber la verdad, que pensara lo que quisiera.

-y sigues sin defenderte cariño, pero ya no importa, ven a comer conmigo, hablemos y quizás podamos entablar una relación- apago el cigarro con la punta de su sofisticado zapato y se revolvió el pelo en su gesto tan característico-pero no esperes que ponga una alianza en tu dedo como hace un año, ya no soy el idiota que pensabas que era, todo lo que te ofrecería seria mi cama- su expresión brillo un momento-¿éramos ardientes lo olvidabas? Extraño tu cuerpo cariño, no tienes nada que perder, podría mantener a tu madre y hermano incluso.

Se acerco nuevamente a ella y robo sus labios, esta vez no había cariño, solo una pasión bruta que encendía sus mas bajos instinto, se dejo llevar por la nube de pasión que los envolvía calidamente, se sentía tan bien, lo había extrañado tanto, era como volver a su hogar.

-Hermione…- susurraba el- OH cariño te extrañe tanto. Ella gimió su nombre como respuesta, las manos de el subían por su espalda y ella se aferraba como si abajo solo existiese vació y es que para ella no había nada mas en ese momento.

-no se que habrás visto en Ron- empezó a besar su cuello y sus manos tomaban el costado de un seno- pero yo te puedo dar el doble de lo que el te ofrecía, física y económicamente; ¿eso es lo que quieres no? Besaba el lóbulo de su oído y ella pareció caer de repente de la nube en la que se encontraba.

No, simplemente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ese… ¿ese desgraciado estaba diciéndole que fuera su amante? ¿Que le daba una oportunidad a su relación?, estaba simplemente desquiciado si pensaba una cosa así ella jamás aceptaría algo así, lo empujo y corrió lo mas rápido a su mercedes, abandono la calle como si la persiguiera el mismísimo demonio. Al pasar unos cuantos semáforos se detuvo a respirar tranquilamente y relajarse, no podía llegar a casa en ese estado; pero no pudo exploto y empezó a llorar, como hacia meses no lo hacia, se sentía tan desgraciada que le dolía el corazón, ese hombre no se merecía que lo siguiera amando de esa forma, tomo un pañuelo de su cartera y limpio sus lagrimas, se miro por el espejo retrovisor y se vio como la misma chiquilla de hacia un año, destruida por que un hombre la había humillado.

Tomo su teléfono celular con manos temblorosas y el corazón en la garganta y llamo a su amigo a Francia, necesitaba consejos, necesitaba relajarse y volver a ser la persona fuerte que su madre requería, la línea sonó dos tiempos antes que le contestara una voz masculina perfectamente reconocible.

-¿si? La voz con acento extranjero exquisitamente reconocida le contesto

-Jean Pierre soy Hermione. Trataba de ocultar su tono lloroso

-Poignet, sabia que eras tú, dime que se te ofrece. Se acomodo mejor en su auto, miraba constantemente por el espejo retrovisor, temía que Harry la siguiera.

-ha vuelto Jean Pierre. Contuvo un rato la respiración, se le hacia difícil hablar

-no me digas que Potter te ataco de nuevo cherie. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar nuevamente, necesitaba desahogarse y los recientes hechos la tenían confundida

-no te preocupes querida, llora todo lo que quieras. Así era siempre, desde que había conocido a su amigo en Francia después de aquel desastroso accidente, se había convertido en lo mas parecido a un hermano, no le preocupara mostrarse ni débil ni mal frente a el, porque la entendía y sabia ayudarla cuando lo necesitaba, era su salvavidas. La salvo de caer en el mas profundo de los abismos y de cometer la peor locura que podría hacer.

-es tan injusto, llega y me lanza acusaciones como es su costumbre y casi me obliga a ser su amante. Suspiro un momento.- no se que hacer, me siento una estupida.

-Poignet no es tu culpa, Potter es un cazador por naturaleza, solo no te dejes cazar y fíjate una meta, como me gustaría estar ahí desesperadamente cherie pero tengo compromisos, te prometo que te llamare tan pronto pueda, quizás me pase por Londres.

-¿lo harás? OH Jean, seria tan feliz que vinieras a verme, te necesito. Y realmente lo necesitaba, un escudo que la mantuviera en tierra y que le hiciera pensar con cabeza fria.

-claro que me necesitas, prácticamente te organizaba hasta las horas de sueño cherie. Se escucho su sonora risa detrás de la línea y no pudo evitar esbozar una también, le hacia tan bien hablar con un amigo mas uno como Jean Pierre, que era igual que ella, solo que con un cuerpo de hombre, claro esta, si no fuera porque le gustaban las mujeres tanto como a ella el hígado encebollado, se habría enamorado perdidamente de el.- además necesito conocer en persona a esa terrible pelirroja, haber si es tan amenazadora como parece.

-OH no lo es, pero su legua viperina es mas grande que tu ego cherie. Se empezaba a contagiar poco a poco del buen humor del francés.

-mon cherie, espero que te coma un lagarto tu lengua, acabas de insultar al único amigo incondicional, amante empedernido y hombre ideal. Te has quedado sin nada- Hermione se reía a viva voz- mi ego es grande porque soy grande, que te quede claro, y quiero que también sepas que no puedes vivir sin mi, así que no me trates mal. Trato de sonar ofendido pero le era imposible y se dio cuenta.

-querido, te extraño tanto, te necesito por favor ven pronto, te enamoraras de mi madre y mi hermanito te adorara.

-eso espero cherie, aunque dudo que sea de otra forma soy adorable.

-bueno señor no soy ególatra, te dejo porque ya se hizo tarde y mama me espera para cenar.

-te cuidas Poignet, no quiero que te deprimas por ese magnate ¿bueno?

-bueno, adiós

Corto el servicio, se dirigió al supermercado mas cercano y compro provisiones, el haber tenido esa confrontación con Harry le había recordado el pasado y todo lo que perdió cuando se fue a Francia, como se atrevía a decir semejantes cosas de ella, la culpaba de infidelidad solo porque Ginny se lo había asegurado, no confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para dudar de Ginny, así que la culpa era entera de el, claro que haberse ido tan rápido había afectado el juego en su contra, pero que mas se podía esperar, se encontraba destrozada, tan desgraciada que no tubo elección, al llegar a Francia a la casa de su tía se empezó a sentir mal constantemente, todas las mañanas se mareaba y vomitaba casi a diario, al principio lo achaco a la depresión que pasaba, después pensó que un virus la había afectado, al correr de los tiempos se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, no supo que hacer, la noticia la sorprendió, cuando lo confirmo con el test fue como si un abismo se abriera a sus pies, no tenia nada, como iba a pensar en alimentar y criar un hijo precisamente de Harry; además el no le creería, la hubiese culpado y hubiese dicho que lo hacia para amarrarlo en el peor de los casos diría que no era su hijo sino de Ron; descanso durante casi un mes, cuando decidió buscar trabajo, iba por la calle cuando en un diario aparecía la imagen de Harry del brazo de una esplendorosa Ginny Weasly, se sintió mal de repente y no se fijo que cruzo la calle por inercia, un coche la arrollo y había perdido a su precioso bebe, estuvo internada mucho mas tiempo del esperado, le hizo jurar a su tía que no se lo contaría a su madre, ya bastante tenia con la muerte de su padrastro, pero no volvió a ser la misma, se había ilusionada tanto con la idea de ser madre, que casi seria un consuelo. Pero ya no estaba, su pequeño angelito había decidido no nacer, desde ahí que prometió que jamás volvería a caer en los brazos de otro hombre como Harry Potter, un hombre que no sabía querer y que solo esperaba, nunca entregaba.

Desde el otro lado de la cuidad un moreno de ojos verdes miraba el cuadro que tenia frente a su cama, en el se encontraba la foto de una modelo en una pasarela, era Hermione, su Hermione. Suspiro y pensó que debía cambiar de estrategia si quería llegar a ella, ya la habia perdido una vez, no lo haria una segunda diablos necesitaba una oportunidad, estaba dispuesto a olvidar su engaño, pero el pasado se empeñaba en poner el juego en su contra. Por otra parte una pelirroja veía por la ventana de su mansión, no le importaba que era pequeña rastrera volviera a Londres, no cuando estaba a punto de atrapar a el mejor partido de la ciudad, que se cuidara Hermione Granger, porque se enteraría de quien era en realidad Ginebra Weasly.

-

-------------------------------------------------

-

- He aquí otro capitulo, me sentí muy contenta de la cantidad de reviews que me han dejado, espero que me sigan leyendo y que me dejen sus opiniones xD ya sean para matar pelirrojas viperinas, o para hacer sentir mal a Harry… no es lo que parece lo juro, me uno a Lily en esta afirmación… queda mucha historia aun así que no se dejen engañar por lo superficial.

Me despido con un calido beso y agradeciendo infinitamente que me alegren el dia ( que últimamente no son tan buenos) y procederé a contestar sus review

Sofi Potter: precisamente me dedique a hacer una historia diferente porque a veces se hace monótono leer siempre de lo mismo además quería poner sus personalidades tan a prueba para que resultara una mezcla interesante… de un Harry nuevo y una Hermione distinta.

Haruko Hinako: jajajaja me reí mucho con tu review, por supuesto que Hermione no se quedara tan de manitos atadas, pero tenemos que tomar en cuenta q ver al hombre que te dejo y q tanto amaste te deja shockeada en un principio, con respecto a Ginny, tengo planes para la chica… será sorpresa.

Saori: vuelvo a repetir, personalmente nunca he estado en una situación así ( un rayo le cae encima a solady ), es muy difícil que uno pueda reaccionar como espera y quiere en el momento de la verdad, sobre todo cuando tu historia fue tan intensa. Además que tenemos que tomar el lado de Harry también, si no es un monstruo tampoco.

rossyradcliffewatson: gracias por tu mensajito me agrada mucho aunque solo la vean sin dejar nada, se que hay gente tímida o gente q simplemente se interesa solo por leer.

Chio: gracias por tus felicitaciones, con respecto a porque puse a Lily como madre de Hermione, creo que el capitulo responde por si sola a tu pregunta, segundo, lo del apodo de Mimi xD lo siento, nunca tube el agrado de leer tus historias en el pasado, me encantaría, de echo voy a leerlas ahora, solo le puse así porque el apodo de Hermy o Mione, esta muy trillado y quería algo diferente.

deli(H,Hr): gracias por tu apoyo, espero sigas leyendo la historia )

surizuice: jajaja no me cae mal de echo Ginny, acuérdense que todas las personas actúan por una razón, nadie es malo porque nació siendo malo… lo dejo ahí. Gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo la historia.

Ahora si que me despido despido… tengo clases por la mañana y me he trasnochado… ojala no me quede dormida como siemrpe… un beso gigantoso aspiradora! Adios!!


	3. La verdad de todo

Capitulo 3: La verdad de todo.

-

-

-

Seguía trabajando, estaban preparando una colección y afinaban los últimos detalles para el desfile del fin de semana, ella cansada se preguntaba si en este mes había sido de gran utilidad para su madre, la razón por la cual se regreso a Londres era para cuidar de ella, pero tenían constantes peleas que causaban una grieta en la relación con ella, todo se debía a la brillante idea de dejar salir a su madre con ese hombre, pareciera como si James Potter se la hubiese robado y puesto en su contra, nunca se había sentido tan furiosa como en aquellos días.

Para rematar aquella situación, su pequeño hermano se había enfadado con ella por no permitir que fuera Harry a verlos, no había posibilidad alguna para que el pequeño le diera una tregua, el mundo parecía en su contra, sus compañeras modelos también parecían enfadadas con ella, no es que le gustara el modelaje precisamente, pero era su única opción laboral por el momento, ella tenia un sueño, anhelaba ser libre para poder ser artista, su sueño se centraba en el arte, amaba la pintura y las culturas mas que a nada en este mundo.

Ahora se encontraba arreglando el desastre que estaba hecho en su vestuario, en 5 min. mas tenia que ir a la sala de fotografías y hacer unas fotos para la portada de una revista, su vestido parecía como si lo hubiese pisoteado y rasgado una y otra vez, estaba en shock, le habían encargado ese vestido como si fuera oro y ahora estaba estropeado, estaba viendo la posibilidad de hablar con la encargada de imagen para solucionar el problema, pero quedaría como una completa incompetente, lo peor seria quedar así ya que sus compañeras no desaprovecharían la oportunidad para cargarla con ella, maldijo en voz alta cuando sitio que alguien entraba en su habitación.

señorita Hermione la están esperando en la sala de fotografía. Era la asistente de imagen, una muchacha muy mona, le recordaba a alguien, no sabia a quien pero le resultaba muy amable en ese nido de víboras.

eh si, Luna, tengo un problema sabes- dudo antes de seguir- bueno ocurre que mi vestuario sufrió un pequeño inconveniente de naturaleza compleja para mi.

¿Cómo dice? -Parecía confusa, debía dejar de usar palabras complicadas y enredar a la gente cuando estaba nerviosa.

Eh, disculpa. Lo que te decía era que…- rió nerviosamente- se arruino, esta completa y totalmente rasgado, y sabes no se quien fue pero yo no fui, no tengo complejos de suicida sabes, tienes que ayudarme, necesito desesperadamente el trabajo.

Bueno, la única solución que existe es hablar con mi jefa, y no esta de buenas, lo siento. -Realmente parecía que lo sentía, pero más lo sentía ella, era su último día en ese trabajo si no aparecía un hada madrina y le arreglaba el traje.

No tubo mucho tiempo para lamentarlo porque en ese mismo momento entro jefa de imagen con una cara de muy pocos amigos, suspiro, acá venia en la escala de uno al diez, la numero once en las arpías, Pansy. Era alta, bien parecida, pero por alguna extraña razón su rostro era la amargura pura, no le gustaba meterse en los chismes, pero se decía que era debido a su esposo, Draco Malfoy, gerente general de la empresa, decían que era mas frío que un témpano de hielo y que culpaba a Pansy de su hielo interno, vivían en constantes peleas, a menudo había visto a Pansy llorar por las esquinas, a veces sentía pena por ella, ese Draco Malfoy debía ser realmente detestable.

Hermione Granger, tienes un minuto de retraso, crees que a los fotógrafos se les paga por esperarte o es que acaso te crees tan importante como para hacerte esperar. La miro con una mueca de desden marcada en su cansada cara.

Lo siento señora Pansy. Tapo el vestido como pudo, lo último que quería era que la señora viera el desastroso vestuario.

Parkinson para ti querida.- el todo de desden le recordaba al de Ginebra Weasly, y sintió escalofríos.

Bueno lo que pasa es que mi vestuario tiene un pequeño inconveniente como le decía a Luna recientemente- dudo en seguir hablando la expresión de Pansy iba en aumento de furia- pero no es su culpa, ni tampoco la mía claro esta, no se que es lo que pasa pero últimamente todas mis cosas están siendo saboteadas y solo quería ver si me podrían facilitar algún otro vestuario. Pansy tenía una expresión de burla en su rostro.

¿Querida tu de verdad crees que te creo?, decenas, miles de modelos vienen con excusas diferentes cada día- por primera vez desde que trabajaba en esa empresa la vio reír- que te hace pensar que debo creerte, no se habla mas, en 1 minuto mas te quiero en esa sala con el vestuario que te dimos, no otro¿entendido?

Pero es que yo no puedo hacer… fue interrumpida bruscamente.

Mira querida, no me gustan las excusas, las encuentro de mal gusto, estas trabajando para nosotros, no nosotros para ti, así que ni una palabra mas de lo ocurrido. Abandono su camarín de un portazo. Hermione sentía que le hervía la sangre, quería golpear algo muy fuerte, pero debía tragarse su furia, su trabajo estaba en juego y antes que todo estaba la salud de su madre, sin el trabajo no habría medicinas.

Luna miro con expresión afligida a Hermione, ella parecía de verdad afectada, realmente no sabia lo mucho que sentía todo esto, constantemente se preguntaba si valía la pena este trabajo, si valía la pena haber regresado a Londres, miro con rostro cansado hacia el espejo, venia a una mujer de 21 años, casi niña, que estaba perdida en medio de un confuso río que se llamaba vida, hacia todo lo posible para satisfacer a su madre y a su hermano, hacia bien su trabajo, pero las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien.

lo siento Hermione¿puedo llamarte así? Luna se sentó a su lado, tomo una caja con polvos maquillajes y jugueteo con ellos, era diferente, noto, llevaba una camisa completamente no a tono con su falda, y llevaba unos aretes extraños tenían forma de calabazas, además parecía siempre estar en otro planeta.

claro que si Luna- se atrevió a apartar los pensamientos tan oscuros que la hacían dudar- si me permites llamarte así, aunque creo que este es mi último día en esta empresa así que dejemos las formalidades de lado- suspiro- ese vestido no se arreglara en un minuto ni con un milagro.

Lo siento mucho, en serio, si pudiera hacer algo. Dejo los polvos en su lugar y miro con pena hacia la prenda que antes había sido un hermoso vestido de gala.

Bueno si hay algo, acompáñame a esa sala, no estoy de humor para la tercera guerra mundial sabes- le pareció de confianza hablarle a aquella dulce muchacha- últimamente mi vida es un caos ya no se si pueda soportarlo.

Bueno- dijo Luna- háblame de guerras mundiales a mi, acabo de darme cuenta que el que yo creía mi novio hasta ayer cree que soy su amante- Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.

No me lo puedo creer¿es que hay una epidemia o algo? Recordó a Harry hacia un año atrás.

No lo se, lo que si se es que era verdad lo que decían las modelos, un hombre como el jamás pudo haber tomado en serio a una chica de pueblo como yo- aparto su cara triste de la vista de Hermione- supongo que fue lindo mientras duro mi sueño, en mi vida volveré a llamar la atención de un hombre como el sabes- la miro de nuevo, sus ojos estaban realmente tristes, le recordó a la muchacha que era ella antes de partir.- es tan sofisticado que dan ganas de golpearlo, pero soportaba mi gusto por la extravagancia y me hacia reír, lo amaba, pero supongo que el amor no esta echo para mi.

No hables así Luna, me recuerdas a mi hace un año, eres completamente capaz de atraer a cualquier hombre y si el no sabe apreciarte pues… pues que se joda ¿no?- su animo parecía cambiar de repente, el ver a una mujer en su misma situación le hizo ver de manera real que su problema no era un problema.- sabes Luna. Te invito a comer después de mi masacre- rió amablemente- así nos desahogamos juntas, necesito a alguien a quien contarle mis cosas y tu pareces lo bastante cuerda, por no decir la única cuerda en esta empresa.

Luna río y volvió a brillar, se preguntaba que clase de hombre era capaz de decirle a una muchacha como Luna que era su amante, Luna estaba echa para relaciones serias, todo el mundo lo sabia, malditos hombres, todos creían tener el poder de hacer de una mujer lo que se les antoje. Se acordó de su padrastro, Tod Back, un ejemplo claro que la avaricia puede con todo ser humano débil; su madre parecía adorarlo hasta el día de hoy, tenia un problema, se aferraba a los hombres como salvavidas, ella se consideraba una mujer fuerte capaz de valerse por si misma a diferencia de su madre que parecía que conocía las intenciones de Tod al casarse con ella, pero no le importo. Caminaron hasta el pasillo de las salas de fotografías, se concentro en la explicación que daría y entro con la mayor postura que encontró.

Diviso en una esquina el equipo fotográfico, en otra esquina los telones para posar y al centro una silla con un hombre sentado en ella, estaba de espalda así que no reconoció de quien se trataba, mentalmente se preparaba cuando el individuo se dio la vuelta.

- mon cherie, espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para hacer esperar a tu mejor amigo en su primer día como fotógrafo. Un hombre cabello rubio, buen porte y excelente físico se dio vuelta, creyó volverse loca de la emoción y corrió como niña por toda la sala para lanzársele al cuello. El la recibió calidamente y la lleno de besos, Luna parecía desconcertada, miraba la puerta como si buscara una salida de una situación incomoda, pero parecía optar por la diversión de quedarse y ver como terminaba la escena.

OH Jean, como es que estas aquí, dime que es un sueño por favor. Se bajo lentamente de su agarre y recupero el equilibrio.

no cherie, es tan realidad como que tu vestido es el mas horroroso que he visto en mi vida¿me puedes explicar porque parece como si fueras una indigente poignet?

En la siguiente media hora de fotos, Jean mando a Hermione a buscar otro vestido, Pansy al tener que satisfacer al fotógrafo no tubo más opción que pasarle otro, no sin antes decirle que el vestido dañado iba a ser descontado de su sueldo. Las fotos saldrían en la edición de la semana siguiente de Cosmopolitan, seria la portada y necesitaban algo más sugestivo.

Después de la sesión de foto salieron los tres a un restaurante del centro, tomaban leche caliente y galletas, Jean protesto por la falta de ética de aquellas mujeres por pedir cosas tan comunes en uno de los restaurantes mas caros de la zona, ellas rieron con el francés hasta muy entrada la tarde, se hicieron amigos de Luna muy rápidamente, ella parecía la clase de persona en que uno confía instintivamente, calida y amorosa, juntos descuartizaron a los hombres y compartieron confidencias, no paraba de besar en la mejilla a Jean, decir que lo extrañaba era poco, Jean era el único que la había entendido y apoyado, la había sacado del hoyo en el que se encontraba al llegar a Paris, la había vestido alimentado e impulsado, por no decir obligado a salir adelante, a dejar el pasado atrás y aprender que existen piedras aun mas dolorosas en la vida que eso. Siguieron hablando hasta que a Hermione le cayo el costal que debía volver a casa, a enfrentarse con una familia que parecía querer echarla de sus vidas, suspiraba constantemente desde que había llegado a Londres, necesitaba un respiro.

lo siento mucho muchachos, creo que me debo ir, mi madre debe estar esperándome. Se levanto, se puso su abrigo sin darse cuenta que mas de la mitad de los hombres del lugar la miraban embelesados.

OH cherie no sabes como me gustaría zarandear a la pequeña de tu madre, debe saber que antes que un hombre va una hija. Hermione iba a protestar a esto pero Luna la detuvo.

Hermione, gracias por esta tarde maravillosa, no sabes lo sola que se me sentía, Ron Weasly sabe como hacer de mi una persona amargada. Hermione pareció procesar esas palabras en cámara lenta¿Ron Weasly? Amigo de Harry Potter¿era el hombre que había tratado a Luna de su amante?

¿Ron Weasly es aquel despreciable ser que hemos estado matando hace mas de dos horas?- Luna pareció sorprendida- ¿Lo conoces Hermione?.

¿Que si lo conozco?, claro que conozco a ese gusano entrometido, el y su hermana hicieron de mi vida una pesadilla, no lo culpo totalmente pero ahora veo que no ha cambiado nada, siempre buscando cosas para su propio interés- le toco suavemente el hombro antes de partir- un consejo Luna, no dejes que ese hombre te pisotee, sal con alguien mas, y demuéstrale al mundo que si puedes sobrevivir.

Luna parecía no entender las ultimas palabras de ella, ella misma no parecía entender sus propias palabras, dándole consejos amorosos a una amiga cuando ella misma no podía salvarse, ironías de la vida; pensó en el camino a casa, si no seria mejor rentar un apartamento en vez de vivir con su madre, así dejarían de protestar todos los días por la ausencia de Harry y la dejarían en paz. Reconoció que era muy egoísta al querer apartarlo de la vida de su familia, pero más egoísta era su madre al ver lo mal que le sentaba a Hermione cada vez que le hablaba de el y no tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, era su madre por dios, no su enemiga.

Al llegar a su hogar, vio a su hermanito jugando en el pórtico, al verla hizo una mueca de desagrado y entro como una bala a casa, presagio que no seria una cena amable como esperaba, al entrar vio a una Lily recostada en el sillón viendo la novela de la tarde, al verla se paro automáticamente y fue a la cocina por su plato, le extraño que pusiera solo el de ella y no los demás, pero estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera pregunto algo, ceno tranquilamente mientras Lily y Nat parecían planear algo.

Cansada de todo ese problema se acerco a ellos, necesitaba el cariño de su familia, necesitaba ser querida.

- madre, quisiera saber porque ni tu ni Nat me han acompañado a la cena.- se sentó en el sillón al lado de Lily.

OH querida, es que en la tarde lleve a Nat a la mansión Potter, y quedamos satisfechos, esa cocinera realmente sabe lo que hace, y James parecía tan contento de estar con Nat, los hubieras visto. ¿No es cierto hijo? Nat parecía reacio a contestar últimamente se alejaba de Hermione lo mas que podía y ni siquiera le hablaba mucho.

si, mama, además que tía Ginny ha llevado un pastel riquísimo, ha dicho que cuando mama y yo vallamos a vivir allá llevara uno diferente cada día y…- Lily palideció, aparto la mirada como si quemara de la de su hija, Hermione parecía desconcertada.

Eh, hijo, puedes ir a buscar a Croky al patio, necesito hablar con tu hermana, después puedes seguir contándole. Lily se revolvía las manos nerviosamente, fue a la cocina en busca de un jarrón de agua y se sentó lo más alejada que pudo de su hija.

Lily¿se puede saber a que se refería Nat cuando dijo que tu y el irán a vivir allá?

Bueno, hija- tomaba constantes vasos de agua- bueno, James cree que seria bueno que nos casáramos, Nat necesita una imagen paterna y el esta dispuesto a aceptarnos, además Harry esta de acuerdo con la idea, tenia pensado contarte antes pero no sabia como hacerlo- mordió su labio tan fuerte que salio un poco de sangre- no te molesta no es así, se que tu y esa familia no se llevan muy bien, pero James dice que cuando nos casemos solucionaras todos tus problemas con ellos, esta dispuesto a perdonarte todo lo que le hiciste a su hijo.

Hermione no cabía en si, miraba a su madre como si esta fuera una persona totalmente extraña, el mes que había pasado le hacia darse cuenta que las cosas no estaba iguales a como las abandono, su madre ya no era la misma, parecía enamorada de un hombre que ni siquiera confiaba en su hija, su hermanito ni siquiera quería su compañía; iba a casarse con James Potter, iban a ser una familia feliz y ella quedaría rezagada, no importaba todo lo que le suplicara su madre, jamás aceptaría vivir en una casa con esos dos demonios ahí.

¿perdonarme dices?- estaba mas furiosa de lo que recordaba- Lily veo que ya es hora que sepas la verdad, no me gusta tener que decirte esto pero pareces otra mujer.

Hermione que estas tratando de decir. Lily se revolvió incomoda en el asiento.

Lo que digo es que pareces tonta Lily, caes en las redes de un hombre que lo único que hace es desconfiar de nosotras. Levanto la voz, estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

No, Mimi, no sabes, el no es como tu crees…

No, escúchame tu a mi Lily¿quieres saber la verdadera razón por la cual hace un año abandone todo lo que quería, y escape como una delincuente? Se paro del sillón y andaba de un lado para otro, como si caminar la calmara y no explotara contra su madre

Bueno, hija, no necesitas hablarme en ese tono, soy tu madre ante todo. Lily consternada se hundía mas en el sillón

¿puedes cambiar tu actitud Lily¿Es que acaso James Potter te enseño a no hacerme caso? Paro de repente y miro fijamente a su madre, no encontraba una explicación a lo irracional que esta actuaba, debía ser un efecto secundario de enamorarse de un Potter, pensó.

¡Hermione Granger no me hables así soy tu madre! Alzo la voz mirando hacia fuera de vez en cuando, le preocupaba que su hijo escuchara la discusión.

El me trato de una cualquiera Lily, no le importo que le haya entregado mi amor, a la primera persona que le dijo una mentira de mi le creyó, me dijo que era una caza fortunas, que tu y yo éramos unas mujeres de la calle y que no íbamos a conseguir la fortuna que tanto cuidan.- su madre tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par- quieres que siga o paro Lily, tu decides, pero la verdad es cruda.

Sigue hija. Parecía avergonzada, por primera vez desde que llego su madre parecía realmente avergonzada.

Todo sucedió una tarde que me encontré con Ronald Weasly, había salido con la secretaria de Harry a elegir mi vestido de novia, cuando por casualidad me encontré con el, me invito a almorzar, no creí que fuera algo mas pero el no tenia eso en mente, al llegar esa tarde a casa Harry me esperaba con las maletas en la puerta, me dijo claramente que era una cualquiera, que me había visto con Ronald Weasly en un restaurante donde sus informantes le habían dicho que el y yo a menudo nos encontrábamos.- tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, tomo profundamente como si con eso se le quitara la amargura de sus palabras-yo le negué todo, le dije que era el primer día que almorzábamos juntos, pero justo en ese momento apareció Ron Weasly de la casa, tenia cara de arrepentimiento y le dijo a Harry que no podía seguir ocultando que éramos amantes, que no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo.

Mimi mi amor no tienes que seguir…A su madre le caían silenciosas lagrimas de los ojos verdes.

No Lily, tu buscaste esta explicación y ahora m escuchas hasta el final- tomo aire para continuar- el no escucho nada de lo que yo le dije, lanzo mis cosas fuera del departamento que compartíamos, Ron seguía diciendo cosas como que se arrepentía y que lo hacia por su bien, porque según el, yo quería quitarle la fortuna para vivir bien, me humille Lily, hice todo lo posible para que me creyera pero no lo hizo, me echo de su vida como a un perro sin segunda oportunidad, tuve que alejarme de Londres- las lagrimas ya corrían por su rostro- no sabes lo difícil que fue apartarme de ustedes, pero no podía dejar que me vieran así, ni que la humillación fuera para ustedes, al recoger mis maletas Ron Weasly se me acerco cuando Harry ya había cerrado la puerta y me dio un fajo de billetes, dijo que todo lo hacia por su hermana y que su amigo merecía algo mejor; menciono algo que James Potter había estado de acuerdo y que nadie me quería en la vida de Harry.

Hermione yo…lo siento tanto hija, no sabia- su madre lloraba al igual que ella, yo no sabia nada… yo. No aguanto mas y salio corriendo a su cuarto, imaginaba que tanto como para su madre como para ella, enfrentarse a la verdad de un pasado crudo era fuerte, se sintió sin un peso encima, sentía lastima por Lily, ella merecía rehacer su vida.

-----------------------000000--------------

Los días pasaron y llego el día del desfile, ella y su madre habían vuelto a ser las de antes, James Potter iba constantemente a su casa, pero su madre lo echaba sin contemplaciones, un día ella llego en el momento en el cual es se iba, la miro como si ella fuera la culpable de todos sus problemas y se fue hecho un demonio, Nat parecía querer volver a ser el hermanito de siempre, su madre había hablado con el y había dicho que no era culpa de Hermione que Harry se hubiese ido; Hermione dudaba que un niño tan inteligente como su hermano creyera una explicación tan insustancial, pero parecía bastarle porque parecía mas amable que hacia tiempo.

Jean, Luna y ella salían constantemente a comer y las modelos parecían seguir enojadas con la presencia de ella, un día trato de hablar con ellas pero no logro nada, la ignoraron monumentalmente y ella dio el caso por muerto. En una hora empezaría el desfile por el cual llevaban dos meses trabajando, Luna salia con el camarero del restaurante al cual habían asistido el día que se hicieron amigos, Neville Longbotton era el hombre mas amable que había conocido, el y Luna parecían hechos el uno para el otro, si tan solo Luna pudiera olvidar a Ron seria todo tan fácil. Pero el amor era difícil, bien se lo dijeran a ella, gracias a dios no había tenido ni el tiempo suficiente ni la mala suerte de toparse con Harry Potter de nuevo, pero algo le decía que muy pronto se encontraría de nuevo con el.

Los asistentes al desfile ocupaban sus butacas, un hombre alto y moreno iba del brazo de una pelirroja menuda, ella había insistido en acompañarlo para cuidarlo de las garras de esa caza fortunas, se ubico en la primera fila como todos los grandes puestos de la sociedad londinense, Ginny lucia mas superior que de costumbre, se preguntaba si su amiga en realidad quería su amistad y no otra cosa, cuando Hermione se fue de la ciudad después del engaño, ella había hablado con la prensa dando por terminado el compromiso, le agradecía haberse ocupado de aquel tramite tan engorroso, el se encontraba destrozado en su apartamento destrozado todo los recuerdos que lo ataban a esa mujer; pero al pasar el tiempo los periódicos especulaban un romance entre ellos y la razón de la huida de Hermione la habían atribuido a eso, el paro en seco todos aquellos rumores dejando bien en claro que solo poseían una amistad, pero la pelirroja parecía desairada, no le hablo en semanas, y simplemente a el le daba lo mismo, pertenecía a la clase de mujer que evitaba constantemente, la consideraba inteligente, claro que si por algo era medico, pero había crecido entre algodones y no sabia lo que era un no por respuesta; precisamente por eso se había fijado en Hermione, cuando la conoció creyó volverse loco, jamás se había interesado así en una mujer, parecía un ángel y era la mujer mas encantadora que había conocido. Hizo muchas estupideces luego de eso, se enamoro tan profundamente que creyó que estaba enfermo o algo, compro un departamento y dejo la casa de su padre para ir a vivir con ella, todo parecía bien en la relación, no se la había presentado a su familia porque aun no estaba preparado para salir de la burbuja que se presentaba el tenerla solo para el, temía que Hermione conociera a sus amigos y a su ambiente y saliera corriendo, parecía la clase de mujer simple que solo se conforma con poco y eso a el lo atraía como abeja a la miel, no estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de mujeres. Caer de la nube y darse cuenta que su ángel no era lo que el creía le había costado varios meses, se culpaba a el mismo por tratar de tenerla solo para el y no dedicar el tiempo suficiente para que de adaptara a su ritmo; el era un hombre de negocios, y no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa pero cada vez que lo hacia se dedicaba completamente en ella, la amaba como nadie lo podría hacer y quería convertirla en su esposa, aun se preguntaba la razón por la cual Hermione había tirado a la basura una relación tan perfecta como la que ellos poseían, se volvió loco cuando lo abandono, creyó que iba a luchar mas por mantener su mentira, pero al saber que huyo solo confirmo lo que le habían dicho Ron y Ginebra, que Hermione no era mas que muchas mujeres que solo buscaban en el su fortuna.

No se dio cuenta que Ginebra lo miraba fijamente con una expresión furiosa en el rostro, solo pensaba que era su momento para vengarse de Hermione, de hacerle saber todo lo que el había sufrido por su culpa, que supiera que de Harry Potter nadie se burla y sale desairado.

-Harry querido, parecer más pendiente de la decoración que de mí. Ginny enfocaba su vista en la pasarela, en 10 minutos mas saldría la que seria su mayor estorbo para convertirse en la señora Potter.

-Ginebra, te traje precisamente porque me lo insististe, no quiero que hagas ningún tipo de dramas no estas en tu casa y no puedes hacer lo que se te antoje. Harry parecía cansado, se había pasado el ultimo mes trabajando como un poseso, y el humor de su padre no ayudaba en nada, despotricaba contra Lily y Hermione como si fueran las peores calamidades de la vida, desconocía la razón, pero su padre de tardaría en infórmale lo que ocurría.

-disculpa cariño, es que me ponen de nervios los lugares con mucha gente y de tan poca clase, un lugar perfecto para la cualquiera de tu ex prometida ¿no?

Harry la miro con cara de pocos amigos, en ese momento apagaron las luces y solo quedo prendida la del centro de la pista del desfile, comenzó una música ambiental y salio la primera modelo, así fueron pasando muchas hasta que llego el turno de Hermione, parecía mas mujer que hacia un año, tan divina pero tan mentirosa como siempre, lucia como una diosa y sintió celos al ver que toda la sala se concentraba en ella mas que en ninguna otra. Ginny parecía sulfurada, aun no entendía como es que después de su plan Harry no olvidara a esa pordiosera, ella podía darle mas que esa mujer, tenia clase, era inteligente y hermosa; justo en ese momento se le ocurrió un plan, este si no fallaría, Hermione Granger no iba a ganarle la pelea esta vez, se iría de Londres para siempre y no regresaría jamás, solo debía hablar con su amiga modelo que trabajaba en la misma empresa y darle unas cuantas instrucciones, seria todo tan fácil que sonrió con autosuficiencia. Esta vez seria definitivo, Hermione Granger desaparecería de sus vidas para siempre.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos! he salido de vacaciones y ahora me podre dedicar por entero a la historia, me gustaria responer sus rw pero me es imposible en este momento, subo el caputulo muy rapidamente xD pero ya se los devolvere en la semana, estoy muy contenta por la cantidad y los buenos deseos que me han llegado xD sobre todo me rio mucho, con lo masoquista sadica que me han puesto ... solo digo que tengo algo de macabro en escribir, y esto es solo el comienzo queda mucha historia aun.

me despido con esta nota cortita y espero que sigan leyendo la historia, los quiero a todos Solady!


	4. El pasado Persiste

El pasado Persiste.

-

-

-

-

-

Seria fácil, muy fácil, solo debía aceptar salir a comer y comenzar su venganza, sabia muy bien q Harry Potter no se andaba con ataduras, que no planeaba precisamente volver a ser el romántico empedernido que solía ser, pero podía aguantarlo, claro que podía solo debía ser cuidadosa de no dale su corazón en bandeja una ves mas.

Eran sobre las 6 de la tarde de un día de primavera precioso, estaba en las afueras de la cuidad, en un campo pintando, le gustaba la sensación de la hierba bajo sus pies descalzos y como esta le ayudaba a dejar volver su mente. Pintaba un cuadro sobre la soledad, irónico que utilizara colores vivos para este, pero lo mas irónico era que representaba fielmente su momento, rodeada de colores y vacía por dentro.

James Potter había insistido en salir con su madre, esta aun no se recuperaba de la noticia de que Harry Potter hubiese humillado de esa forma a su hija, o al menos eso pensaba Hermione porque no le había dado tregua al hombre; miro hacia el horizonte y vio una valla de madera, se acerco, habían muchos caballos galopando tranquilos, andaban como libres por el campo, con el viento golpeando sus caras, tomo otro de sus lienzos y pensó que era una hermosa imagen para retratarla en un futuro, que mejor expresión de libertad que esa, envidiaba de cierto modo a los caballos, tan nobles, despreocupados y orgullosos.

Tomo su celular, vio 5 llamas perdidas de Jean, era de esperar, debía estar en una hora en un importante desfile, pensó que seria lo mejor abandonar aquel trabajo, desde el día del desfile cuando se entero que Harry Potter era uno de los mayores accionistas no vio necesidad de seguir trabajando, su misma jefa, la señora Pansy había cambiado de opinión al ver en el cóctel final del desfile como Harry intercambiaba calurosas palabras con ella, no le costo darse cuenta que acababa de enterarse de su situación, bien pues no le daría una excusa para despedirla, se daba por despedida. Ginebra Weasly también parecía desear que se marchara, tan elegante como siempre había tenido la sutileza de insultarla cada ves que podía, no le preocupaba, en cierto modo estaba protegida de aquella pequeña viperina, ya no era la débil de antaño, ahora era mas fuerte.

Seguía divagando cuando ve que se acerca un hombre montando, lo mira quietamente, como si con eso pudiera evitar el escrutinio que este la estaba haciendo presa.

-¿interesada en ganado señorita?- sonrió de una forma que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas, hacia tiempo que no le pasaba, y estaba segura que no podía tener una reacción de aquellas después de Harry.

-disculpe, solo veía a sus caballos, pensé que seria una linda imagen para mis cuadros.- sonrió tontamente, algo en ese hombre la ponía nerviosa, la forma en que la miraba o la amenaza tacita en sus ojos.

- bueno pues no se disculpe por eso, mis caballos son mi pasión y me gusta cuando los adulan, es como un cumplido para mi- le dedico una intensa mirada.- ¿la conozco de alguna parte señorita?. Hermione dudo, quizás si le dijera de donde provenía acabaría con el encanto de una pintora solitaria en el campo, deseaba ser por una sola vez una total desconocida.

- pues no se de donde, soy tan conocida como mis cuadros, es decir nadie.- tenia un tono jocoso en lo que decía, el jinete miro sus cuadros impresionado y silbo de apreciación- entonces dudo que sea una desconocida, con esa capacidad para retratar a mis animales es imposible que pase desapercibida. Sonrió.

- muy halagador de su parte, pero dios sabe que nadie conoce mis trabajos, así que soy una desconocida, y dudo que me haya visto en alguna parte. El jinete pareció pensar algo en un espacio de tiempo reducido, bajo de su caballo y pudo notar que le sacaba varios centímetros mas, su loción era embriagante, la hizo olvidar por un momento que tenia un corazón roto y que se encontraba en otra vida, otro sueño, donde era normal y feliz.

- bueno¿como me dijiste que te llamabas?.- se acerco imponentemente hacia ella, acrecentando mas el nerviosismo del cual era victima- pues no te lo dije, mi nombre es Hermione, Hermione Granger.

- bueno Hermione Granger, un gusto conocerte, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a montar si no te molesta.- se inclino un poco hacia ella y sonrió de una manera devastadora.- no, no me molesta, me encantaría señor desconocido.

- señor desconocido no querida.- le sorprendió el apelativo cariñoso.- solo se que una oportunidad de cabalgar con la modelo a la cual desean todos mis peones me dará puntos para que la próxima vez aceptes cenar conmigo, y les de envidia y sepan quien es su jefe tal vez.- rió un poco y ella no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cómoda con un hombre, ese jinete desconocido le daba una seguridad que creía olvidada.

- y mi nombre es Mathew Roge, pero puedes llamarme Mat.- le acerco a una de sus potrancas, la subió con cuidado, Hermione pudo notar lo bien cuidado que estaban aquellos caballos, una vez había salido a cabalgar con Harry y este había enseñado todo acerca de ellos, ese día pensó era el mas feliz de su vida, adoraba el campo y los animales mas que a nada, le ayudaba a pensar y a deslizar su imaginación por senderos desconocidos, haciendo que sus cuadros tomaran matices que extrañaba.- no te preocupes por la potranca, es una de las mejores no te botara.

- ¿no pude engañarte nunca con mi identidad verdad?, desde un principio sabias que era una modelo.- el pareció buscar algo en su mirada y aparto la vista.- querida hace días que vienes a merodear mis terrenos y se reconocer muy bien a la gente.

Se contuvo de hacer mas pregunta, ese hombre parecía tener una expresión seria que la coartó a seguir indagando. Tomaron rumbo hacia una casona muy bella, y muy grande convino, Mat parecía mas hombre que muchos que conocía, con su sombrero y su aspecto grande daba la impresión de ser un vaquero del lejano oeste.

- aquella propiedad que vez ahí es mi hogar, vivo solo con mi abuelo, tenemos un negocio de vinos- ella pareció sorprendida.- ¿vinos?, mi abuelo solía tener una viña, pero lo perdimos todo, mama no sabe nada de finanzas y su ultimo esposo no nos llevo a la seguridad económica precisamente. El la observo un momento y continuo con el relato.- nuestra viña es una de las más importantes de Inglaterra, exportamos a muchos países y nuestros vinos son de la mejor calidad, me enorgullece hacer de unas simples frutas, la base de nuestra economía.

- debe ser muy interesante eso, a mi me hubiese gustado haber aprendido un poco mas de el negocio, pero era muy pequeña y mi madre prefería que asistiera a un internado, además no solíamos visitar con frecuencia la casa del abuelo, supongo que nos separaron antiguas peleas.- Hermione vio que Mat la miraba intensamente y se sonrojo.- disculpa si te aburro, han sido tiempos solitarios para mi y hablo hasta con las plantas, antes que llegara precisamente conversaba con una. Mat soltó una carcajada que la contagio, riendo era aun mas guapo que serio.

- bueno, tengo muchas plantas en un invernadero tras mi casa, puedes hacer muchas amigas ahí si quieres- se saco el sombrero y se lo puso a ella.- pareces de piel sensible, te vendrá mejor que a mi, estoy acostumbrado al sol. Sonrió.

- cuéntame acerca de tu profesión, debes estar todo el día cuidando de tu imagen, pero no pareces muy complicada por eso hoy.- hermione se acomodo el sombrero, parecía muy grande para ella, pero su pelo abultado por el viento hizo que se acomodara mejor.- pues nada interesante la verdad, solo trabajo de modelo por el dinero, lo necesito; ves a muchas modelos tratando de hacerse una carrera de esto, pero la belleza es tan efímera que no lo veo rentable, en realidad solo deseo ser artista pero en tiempos como hoy es complicado sabes.

- Hermi¿puedo llamarte así?.- ella sonrió y el tomo aquello como un signo de aprobación- tienes un talento que muchos envidiarían, no dejes que tu sueño se apague por culpas que no vienen al caso, si necesitas ayuda económica yo puedo ayudar, puedo ser tu padrino o algo así.- ella sonrió y bajo de la potra- no es necesario.- había algo serio en su tono de voz.- no necesito que un hombre mantenga mis sueños, puedo valerme por mi misma- su sonrisa desapareció y tomaba rumbo hacia su auto.

- disculpa si te incomode¿veo que has tenido malas experiencias con hombres o me equivoco?- paro en seco, dio la vuelta lentamente y se enfrento con la gris mirada de aquel hombre.- no necesito explicaciones Hermione, no me gusta indagar en la vida de los demás, ahora veo que estas apresurada por irte, aun así espero que aceptes mi invitación a cenar el viernes te parece. Bajo también de su caballo y lo amarro a la valla más cercana, se acerco a ella y tomo de su mentón.- cualquier herida que tengas en tu interior puede sanar, solo date una oportunidad querida.

Se dio media vuelta y camino dirección a su caballo, lo monto y le dedico una ultima mirada antes de desaparecer, que hombre mas extraño pensó, y atrayente, su pelo rubio ondeaba al viento mientras galopaba y no tenia nada que envidiar a la figura de sus compañeros modelos, un poco mas alegre que desde que llego se dirigió a su auto, aquel encuentro fortuito la hizo olvidarse por un momento de los problemas que la preocupaban; pensó que seria imposible salir con aquel hombre si ni siquiera tenia su numero, bueno era hora de volver a la realidad, necesitaba conseguir otro empleo cuanto antes.

----

Harry miraba por la ventana de su edificio en medio de la cuidad, pensaba que era imposible que su amigo Ron Weasly no hubiese entrado ya por la puerta de su despacho para recriminarle por su hermana; la noche de ese fatídico desfile había tenido la brillante idea de embriagarse cual adolescente, no quería admitirlo, pero la presencia de Hermione lo quisiera o no lo ponía de un extraño humor, tan cambiante como la bolsa de comercio; el en cóctel que sucedía al desfile la vio cual mariposa hablando con todos los hombres de aquel salón, pues bien, que se quedara con todos ellos, por el que se fuera al diablo.

- ¡maldición!- no se dio cuanta que se había enterrado la punta de su bolígrafo. Hermione, porque había vuelto a su vida, por sus detectives se había enterado que tenia la gran vida que siempre soñó en Paris, por que había vuelto.

Después de el cóctel la había invitado a cenar, le sorprendió que le dijera que si en el momento en el que se lo propuso, especialmente cuando sus últimos dos encuentros había notado cierta actitud hostil hacia el. Ginebra lo había reprendido por ser un hombre débil, había dicho que una mujer como Hermione solo le traería desgracia, como hacia un año, pero no odia evitar orbitar hacia ella como abeja a la miel.

- quiero que me expliques en este mismo momento porque mi hermana esta de un llanto histérico- en ese momento abrían la puerta intempestivamente, era Ron, con un aspecto que dejaba mucho que desear.- muy buenos días Ron, en que puedo ayudarte.

- no me cambies el tema Harry- tomo asiento- Ginny no ha parado de llorar desde hace dos horas y lo único que balbucea es que eres un idiota, no tengo que ser un genio para saber que tu fuiste el culpable.- Harry avanzo hacia su asiento y se sentó tal como un felino, con movimientos calculados.- mama ya no sabe que hacer, tira y tira las cosas de toda la casa.

- no me culpes de los ataques de histeria de tu hermana, lo único que hice fue decirle que no podría acompañarla a cenar con los miembros del hospital como ella quería.- sirvió un poco de café en una taza y se la entrego a Ron mientras el hacia lo mismo para si- tiene bastantes pretendientes, no creo que sea para tanto.

Ron puso una expresión cómica en el rostro soltó su taza y respiro, su rostro se puso totalmente rojo.- Harry, amigo, sabes que Ginny desde que te conoce te ha idolatrado, pues solo esperaba que fueras, bueno, mas gentil con ella. Pensé que con el tiempo le darías una oportunidad. Harry se paro de inmediato de su puesto, camino hacia la ventana y miro la cuidad.

- no se que te hace pensar que yo querría tener algo con tu hermana Ron, lo nuestro no funciono, y no suelo tropezar con la misma piedra.- ron tenia aun la expresión cómica en el rostro.- agradezco mucho que me haya ayudado a darme cuenta de la clase de mujer que es Hermione- Harry puso una cara de tristeza y Ron se tenso y se puso mas rojo aun- pero no esperes que por eso me lance a sus brazos. Amigo, no haría nada para lastimarla pero no la quiero y lo sabes.

Ron bajo la mirada y apretaba fuertemente su taza, se sentía culpable al ver la expresión de Harry al hablar de Hermione, pero no podía retroceder el tiempo, varias veces se preguntaba si de verdad estaría ayudando a su amigo cuando lo separo de esta, Ginny podía ser muy convincente cuando quería, ahora no sabia si había obrado bien, si Ginny de verdad quería a su amigo o era solo un capricho, bueno, ya estaba echo, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

- Ron necesito tu ayuda.- Harry cambio el tema abruptamente, dando por terminado el tema Ginny- bueno hay unas exportaciones que no me cuadran, con mi padre estamos intentando expandir el negocio y absorber algunas compañías de viníferas, se de muy buena fuente que tu sabes cuales son las mas rentables necesito que me hagas un informe detallado para así hacer la mejor oferta.

- si, conozco algunas, la mas rentable es la que se encuentra a fueras de la cuidad, su propietario es Mathew Roge, un hombre mas o menos nuestra edad, se dice que con solo 28 años logro sacar a flote su empresa y es uno de los empresarios mas emprendedores y ricos del rubro, su abuelo lo ayudo bastante, es un viejo sabio, ya sabes, de esos que nos faltan el día de hoy.

- bueno, espero que sea cierto, es hora de hacer negocios. Harry tomo algunos papeles y empezó a hacer balances, Ron sabia que cuando empezaba así era mejor dejarlo solo, salía a flote su lado empresario y era mejor dejarlo solo.

Al salir del edificio vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido, Luna Lovegood se encontraba frente a su vereda con un hombre, parecían muy a gusto, frunció el ceño, aquello era insostenible aquella era su mujer; pensó darle tiempo para que asimilara el echo que jamás podrían tener una relación seria, pensó que bromeaba cuando dijo que lo dejaba, nadie dejaba a Ron Weasly y se lo haría saber. Cruzo la calle como un poseso y la paro en seco, ella pareció sorprendida pero el gesto le duro poco un momento después estaba sonriéndole como si nada.

- Hola Ron ¿como estas?, que lindo encuentro- Ron no daba crédito, esperaba encontrarla destrozada, algo nada que ver con lo que se encontraba.- si, bien¿me puedes decir que haces con otro hombre y porque dejaste el apartamento?

Luna cambio su expresión a una seria, toco su collar de corchos como buscando una respuesta y se agarro mas fuerte de la mano de Jean.- pues pensé que estaba claro que nuestra relación, fuera lo que fuera que era, había terminado ¿no?.Jean miraba de un lado a otro, le parecía divertido por fin conocer a ese pelirrojo y abrazo a Luna por la espalda.

- ¿Cherie, este es tu antiguo novio?- el tono del Jean dejaba entrever que ahora el ocupaba el puesto que Ron había dejado, y no le gusto para nada al pelirrojo adivinar esto. Esperaba que Luna entendiera que no podía ofrecerle nada serio, no que se lanzara a los brazos de otro a las primeras de cambio- disculpa francecito, suelta a mi mujer y vete por donde viniste. Puso un a expresión amenazadora y tiro de Luna.

- Ron, no te permito que le hables así a Jean, y entérate que no te necesito ¿bien?, búscate a otra para ser tu amante y déjame en paz.- tomo de Jean y comenzaron a avanzar.- ¡No esperes que este con los brazos abiertos cuando este imbecil te haga algo me oyes!- Luna hacia oídos sordos a los gritos de Ron, estaban acaparando la atención de muchos transeúntes- ¡Luna, escúchame cuando te hablo por dios! Maldición, maldita fuera Luna y maldito ese francés, todo le estaba saliendo mal últimamente, se sentía ahogado por la presión que ejercía todo en su mundo últimamente, desde Ginny hasta los negocios, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que acaparaba la atención de todos, tomo su auto y acelero hacia su casa.

- no puedo creer que ese bombón haya sido tu novio cherie.- Luna iba enfadada, la conocía hacia poco tiempo y jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verla así.- ese… ese animal, que cree que puede tratarme como si fuera una cualquiera, ojala se trague sus palabras el muy hijo de…

- hey hey cherie, tu no dices palabrotas ¿bueno?- Luna suspiro y tomo asiento en una plaza, se sentía realmente enojada, ese hombre la ponía furiosa, le hacia pensar que aun le interesaba y al minuto echaba todo por la borda, así no podía vivir.- Lo siento Jean, solo no me siento yo cuando esta el frente a mi, es como si una fuerza espacial se apoderara de mi. Sabes, he leído que eso es posible una vez asistí con mi padre a una convención de…

Jean sonrió, esa mujer estaba completamente loca, pero era adorable, difícil no amarla como a Hermione, se habían convertido en sus mujeres favoritas, claro con muchos problemas pero adorables al fin, cada una tan distinta y tan parecida a la otra. Pensó en como hacer que dejaran de sufrir, pero seria imposible tendría que matar a ciertos personajes y aun no era legal matar en Inglaterra, cuando lo fuera serian los primeros en su lista, no lo dudaría.

---

Hermione aparco a las afueras de su casa, Lily estaba esperándola en el antejardín, regaba sus preciosas rosas, Hermione sonrió, sabia que en el fondo su madre extrañaba a James Potter pero no podría hacer nada por el, el mismo debía ganarse la confianza de su madre.

- Mimi querida, pensé que te demorarías mas en aquel desfile.- Hermione se saco sus sandalias y camino descalzas por el pasto hacia su madre.- no madre, no asistí, llame a Jean para decirle que no asistiría.

Evito decirle que Jean le había dicho que había sido despedida por no cumplir con el contrato, no quería preocuparla, últimamente Lily estaba más pálida de lo normal y eso le asustaba, no quería pensar que su enfermedad se la estuviera llevando tan pronto, eso no pasaría. Pero el tratamiento era tan caro, maldición, se reprocho a ella misma por ser tan inconciente como no asistir al desfile, necesitaban el dinero por un momento se había olvidado de la enfermedad de su madre y el motivo que la tenia ahí.

Decidió cambiar el tema y contarle sobre su día de campo.

- Lily conocí a un vaquero- su madre dejo las tijeras sorprendida.- ¿en serio hija¿Así como los de las películas? – Hermione rió- si madre, era tan apuesto que parecía actor de cine. Lily la miro suspicaz, y contuvo de hacer un comentario, su hija merecía otra oportunidad después que ese desgraciado le arruinara su vida, a ella le constaba como su hija había amado a ese hombre, no, esos Potter no se merecían tener una segunda oportunidad.

- espero que te lleve a cenar Mimi, últimamente has estado sola- recordó la ultima semana y como Hermione pasaba de su casa al trabajo, esa niña necesitaba un respiro, su enfermedad no estaba tan avanzada como para preocuparse tanto por ella, su ultima visita le habían dado mas esperanzas, el tejido degenerativo estaba retrocediendo gracias a los medicamentos, no quería anunciárselo a su hija hasta que estuviera completamente segura de una total mejoría.

- Lily, no seas pesada.- saco su legua y abrazo a su madre como una lapa- estaba pensando en presentártelo- uso una expresión jocosa- sabes que puedes conquistar a cualquier hombre. Lily no tomo el comentario tan gracioso y la asió de sus hombros.

- sabes muy bien que no estoy en edad, yo ya pase por eso Mimi.- puso una expresión de reproche en sus ojos.- además mis decisiones en cuanto a los hombres nos fueron las mas acertadas, en cambio tu, tienes toda una vida por delante y siento que te estoy sacando del mercado con mi enfermedad.- tomo los sarmientos que estaban en el suelo y los tiro a una bolsa de basura, luego los usaría como abono.- eres joven y hermosa, además tengo la impresión que ese vaquero te impresiono mas de lo que quieres admitir.

Hermione comenzó a dar saltitos por la hierba, le encantaba esa sensación y le saco nuevamente la lengua a su madre.- pues, tiene una vinífera, como el abuelo, y me invito a conocerla y cenar, me parece un hombre encantador y dice que soy buena pintando.- Lily la miro divertida, extrañaba la actitud infantil de su hija, la echaba de menos, antaño solía ser así, pues bueno pensó, si ese vaquero era capaz de devolver la vida a su hija bienvenido sea.

- ¿si?, pues que bueno, así conoces algo del negocio de nuestros antepasados, me apena mucho que no lo conocieras cuando eras pequeña, pero mi padre aun no me perdonaba del todo por el tuyo sabes.- Lily puso expresión triste pero se obligo a cambiarla por su hija.- ¿Sabes que Nat saco un sobresaliente en lenguaje?- Hermione sabia que su madre cambiaba el tema por que le dolía hablar del pasado y no protesto a eso.- si, que bien.

- si, hizo un ensayo sobre su hermana modelo, Nat te adora Mimi y esta muy arrepentido por haber sido tan injusto contigo cuando llegaste de Francia...- Hermione lo sabia, Nat se parecía mas a ella de lo que esperaba, le rehuía pero ella sabia que era porque se encontraba avergonzado, cuando lo llevaba al colegio solía mirarla con una expresión de añoranza, ella lo entendía, era niño después de todo y le había quitado a su héroe.

Siguió contándole a su madre sobre aquel vaquero, no podía hablar de otra cosa, entraron y prepararon la cena, Nat despertó de su siesta y les hizo compañía, por primera vez parecía como en los viejos tiempos.

Tiempo después se encontraban viendo la televisión, estaban tan enfrascados viendo una película irónicamente del viejo oeste que no sintió su celular hasta el tercer repique, se levanto silenciosamente y fue a la cocina a contestar.

- ¿bueno?

-Hermione soy yo Harry. Suspiro, era de esperar que algo fallara en su día perfecto.

- dime que se te ofrece.

- bueno, te llamo para decir que paso por ti mañana a las 8 si no tienes inconveniente- escucho una leve pausa tras la línea.- como te ofrecí el día del desfile, cenar.

- ah si eso. Bueno pues pasa.- a Harry no le gusto nada la corta y fría respuesta de Hermione, ella era todo menos fría con el, frunció el ceño y apretó mas el intercomunicador.- te estaré esperando- notaba cierto tono tenso en su voz.

- bueno, esta bien, arréglate con ese vestido rojo que te regale hace tiempo- sonrió pensando en lo bien que le quedaba aquel regalo, ella no sabia peor había mandando a confeccionar ese vestido solo para ella.

- eh… será un poco difícil, ya no lo tengo.- frunció el ceño- pero tengo otros que me he comprado que son mucho mejores. Ahora si no te molesta estoy ocupada en estos momentos. No le dio tiempo para replicar corto la comunicación.

Hermione se apoyo en el refrigerador de la estrecha cocina, diablos, tenia que ser un poco mas sagaz si quería vengarse de ese hombre y no ponerse nerviosa solo con hablar por teléfono con el. Toco su vientre inconcientemente y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

- bebe, te juro que ya no seré la misma, miro por la ventana de la cocina hacia el cielo, dame tu las fuerzas para sacarlo de mi corazón. Su madre entro en ese momento a la cocina.

- con quien hablas Hermione.- Hermione miro sorprendida y saco la mano de su vientre, se seco la lagrima traicionera y se obligo a sonreír- con nadie Lily buscaba un poco de helado.- HELADOO- en ese momento Nat entraba como un tornado sacando a las dos mujeres de su actual conversación, Mimi lo agradeció mentalmente y salio rumbo al salón con Nat en brazos.

Su madre la miraba preocupada, había escuchado lo ultimo que había hablado Hermione, tenia que darle muchas explicaciones esa jovencita, mientras sirvió un poco de te en un jarrón y se fue con sus hijos.

---

Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde del día siguiente, Hermione se miraba por ultima vez al espejo, se había puesto algo sencillo, no le daría el gusto a Harry de exponerla como lo hacia antes, ahora las cosas se harían a su manera, llevaba unos vaqueros simples y una polera elegante, se veía bien, pensó, no necesitaba mas atención de la que acapararía al salón con Harry, esperaba que fuera una cena tranquila, le había dado vueltas al asunto durante la noche, no quería venganza, sabia que no podía hacer daño a Harry, durante mucho tiempo lo amo, si es que aun no seguía haciéndolo, y seria mas doloroso para ella que para el aquel juego que no los conduciría a ninguna parte.

Se soltó el cabello y este cayo en finas cascadas sobre su espalda, aplico algo de colorete a su pálida cara, esperaba que Harry no notara su nerviosismo, se puso unos tacones a juego con la polera, e imagino que aun así no le sacaría mas altura a Harry, seguía siendo mucho mas alta que ella, su madre había mostrado preocupación en cuanto le dijo con quien saldría, pero ya estaba echo, necesitaba exorcizarse de ese hombre y la única manera que conocía era desilusionándose de el y bajarlo del estupido pedestal del cual se rehusaba a bajar.

Tomo su bolso y bajo, aun quedaban horas para que llegara, Nat veía la televisión con una expresión nerviosa, supuso que su madre le habría contado que Harry pasaría por la casa y estaba especialmente arreglado, sonrió, a pesar de todo Harry no había echo todo tan mal, su hermanito parecía adorarlo dios sabe porque.

- Nat, te ves muy guapo, tendré que espantar a las vecinas con un atizador ¿eh?- Nat rió tímidamente y corrió su mirada, ella aprovecho el gesto para sentarse junto a el y conversar de una buena vez con su hermano- no tienes por que hacer lo que mama diga Nat.

Este la miro sorprendido- Por qué dices eso hermana- Hermione lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas- bueno pues, se que te agrada Harry, a mi no me cae bien precisamente.- Nat puso un gesto suspicaz.- pero si saldrás con el esta noche, eso significa que te interesa ¿no?- Hermione no supo que responder a eso pero se limito a asentir.

- Harry significo algo en mi en el pasado, ahora ya no significa lo mismo, pero no por eso tu debes evitarlo- Nat tenia una expresión confusa.- si a ti te agrada no me importa, lo juro, puedes llamarlo cuando yo este trabajando para que juegue contigo. Pensó que seria difícil ahora que no tenia trabajo pero ya encontraría uno.

- ¿OH enserio hermana?- algo brillo en la expresión de Nat que hizo que ella se encogiera, su hermano en serio que adoraba a Harry, se imagino como seria si su hijo hubiese nacido¿habría tenido el mismo amor que profesaba Nat?, Harry parecía a gusto con la presencia de los niños, se entristeció- me encantaría, pero como te veía triste pensé que no debía, mama dijo que Harry es malo, pero no es malo, el me regalo el trencito y juega conmigo, además sabe jugar a la pelota y me enseña.

- ves, pues no se hable mas, pero será un secreto entre nosotros ¿bien?- Nat le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia su habitación diciendo algo sobre armar el tren antes que llegara Harry, Hermione suspiro, al fin su hermanito se abría a ella. El precio, bueno pues no importaba, solo con ver a su hermano feliz bastaba.

---

Harry bajo de su jaguar mas nervioso de lo que esperaba, no le gustaba que esa mujer lo redujera a su mínima expresión, tomaba lo mejor de el y se lo quedaba, como una ladrona, una ladrona adorable pensó, pero ladrona al fin y al cabo, se veía elegante como siempre, camino hacia el pórtico y vio el antejardín bien cuidado, Lily seguía esmerándose en sus rosas, por que habría dejado de salir con su padre, el estaba reticente en decirle la razón, pero calculaba que Hermione había tenido que ver en eso.

Venia con la intención de rehacer de a poco la relación con ella, tenia llegada con su familia, un punto a su favor, pero estaba extrañamente cambiada, debería estar mas blanda con el, pensó, después de todo ella fue la que lo engaño y abandono, el solo estaba herido, el era la victima, pero ella se empeñaba en lo contrario. Esta bien, admitía que se había precipitado al echarla así de su apartamento, pero el era hombre de hechos, se caracterizaba por eso, o sino no hubiese avanzado como lo había echo en su vida.

Toco el timbre y escucho pasos acelerados, por un momento imagino que era Hermione quien corría hacia el como en los viejos tiempos y se lanzaba hacia el, siempre tan dispuesta, después el la tomaría y la llevaría lentamente a su habitación y le haría el amor como solo ellos sabían, con una pasión que era la envidia de cualquier mortal. Pero su sueño se borro al ver a un pequeño hombrecillo en vez de a Hermione en la puerta, con una sonrisa realmente encantadora.

- Harry que bueno que llegaste, tengo armado mi trencito- el niño tenia una expresión jubilosa en su cara.- OH Nat como has crecido en los últimos meses¿estas comiendo todas las verduras que Lily te prepara?- Nat puso una expresión solemne en su cara- Señor, si señor. Eso hizo reír a Harry, le encantaban los niños, pensó como hubiese sido si Hermione no lo hubiese engañado, quizás ya estarían casados y con un niño.

Hermione en ese momento aparecía por el umbral de la cocina, lucia espectacular a pesar de estar sencilla, pensó que quizás no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse, bien, el era un hombre paciente, esperaría.

- Harry adelante, espero mi hermano no te molestara.- Harry frunció el ceño y paso, tomo a Nat en brazos y lo llevo hacia el salón donde un enorme tren de juguete estaba armado- no, no me ha molestado, tu mas que nada deberías saber que adoro a los niños Hermione.- la miro intensamente y ella desvió la mirada sonrojada.

-bueno, tomare mi bolso entonces para que nos vallamos cuanto antes- Harry parecia confundido.- ¿No te vas a cambiar antes?- Hermione, quien ya se esperaba una reacciona así rió superiormente.- ¿te molesta ser visto conmigo vestida así Harry?, es que tengo que vestirme como rica para estar a tu altura.- Harry echaba chispas por los ojos, esa era una invitación directa a pelea pero decidió ignorarla- pues, no, esta bien así, no se en que estaba pensando cuando lo dije, te ves hermosa como siempre. Sonrió ladinamente, Hermione recordó muy bien esa sonrisa y salio como bala de la casa hacia el exterior. Harry rió, en ese momento salía Lily de la cocina, quien lo miraba con una extraña expresión, se disculpo con Nat, el pareció triste pero entendió y de ella con una mirada

Hermione lo esperaba fuera apoyada en el jaguar, se molesto en sentir cierta excitación, esa mujer lo volvía loco, pensó que no debía mostrarse así por el momento, debía ir poco a poco, ganarse de nuevo su confianza, hacerla confesar su engaño para así empezar de nuevo. Hermione miraba a Harry, no le costo reconocer la excitación en sus orbes jade, se sintió incomoda con su propia reacción, esa cena seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba, OH si que lo seria.

Llegaron a un elegante restaurante, el metre los condujo hacia una mesa apartada, el camino en auto había sido silencioso, en el pasado no solía ser así, Hermione siempre contaba una que otra anécdota del instituto de artes al cual asistía, pensó que seria de su amor por el arte, es que acaso la avaricia la había cambiado tanto que ya no le gustaba; no seria algo de otro mundo, pensó, últimamente no le sorprendía nada de Hermione, ya no podía confiar en ella como la primera vez.

Tomaron asiento y enseguida se dio cuenta como esta acaparaba toda la atención de los hombres presente, se sintió molesto y a la vez orgulloso, Hermione le pertenecía y ninguno tendría una oportunidad con ella, era muy celoso con sus posesiones; ella parecía como en otro mundo, no estaba conciente del estado en el cual lo tenia, pensó, era muy fácil adivinarlo, su lenguaje corporal solía delatarla, se mordía el labio nerviosa como una chiquilla desamparada.

Pidieron la comida, lo mismo de siempre, sonrió, al menos no había cambiado en algo.

- se por muy buenas fuentes que te han despedido¿puedes decirme por que faltaste a tu compromiso?- bueno, pensó ella, al menos empezaban una conversación, estaba tan nerviosa que dudaba retener algo de comida en su garganta, no podía ser así, debía mostrarse fuerte- si, pero no fui, no quiero trabajar en una empresa donde tu controlas todo. El cambio su expresión- ¿acaso te molesta, según tengo entendido te iba bien, no era por mi culpa precisamente, tu cuerpo vende Hermione.- la miro con una expresión de altanería que la hizo estar alerta.

- Harry si quieres decir algo, dilo, no te cohíbas- estaba a la defensiva y el se dio cuenta, no era lo que tenia pensado de esa cena- nunca te has cohibido en decir lo que hacia mal o acaso te olvidas del pasado. El pareció sorprendido, esa no era su mimosa Hermione que nunca le respondía mal.

- no parecía molestarte mi opinión, en todo caso si te molestaba lo olvidabas en el momento que entrábamos a la cama- ella se sonrojo de vergüenza, ese hombre seguía humillándola.- pues no me quedaba de otra Potter, si no se hacia tu voluntad explotabas y yo era tan tonta de dejarme llevar por que te amaba. El se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y la miro significativamente- ¿me amabas? O amabas mi dinero. Ella abrió la boca en una expresión que en cualquier momento menos ese hubiese resultado cómico.

- es lo ultimo que esperaría de ti, pero parece que te superas a ti mismo no Potter, siempre egoísta, no estaba interesada en tu dinero por si quieres saberlo- puso una expresión tan digna como le fue posible en esas circunstancias- pero quizás que puedes pensar- se preparo para dar la estocada final- solía pensar que eras el hombre mas inteligente de la tierra, pero veo que no eres mas que uno mas de el montón. No ves lo que hay delante de tus ojos. Ella bebió de la copa de vino que se encontraba frente a ella, Harry estaba atónito pero no dejo entreverlo.- si me has traído para insultarme, es mejor que me valla, no significas ya nada para mi, no perderé mas mi tiempo.

-lo pienses o no, no te he traído para eso.- pensó bien sus palabras antes de decirlas- no quiero que esta cena sea desastrosa aunque pienses lo contrario- ella parecía querer replicar- pienso que debemos darnos una oportunidad como ya te había dicho anteriormente, se que sientes aunque sea atracción por mi, o sino no estarías tan nerviosa o me equivoco cariño.- ella solo pensaba en que la hora pasara mas rápido para así abandonar aquel restaurante, la presencia de Harry la incomodaba.

- pues parece todo lo contrario, aun no confías en mi y tengo heridas imposibles de sanar- recordó a su bebe y su expresión se ensombreció- lo nuestro no podrá ser jamás Harry, ya me quedo claro el concepto que tienes de mi y no haré nada para cambiarlo- el pareció sorprendido con la confesión, nada estaba saliendo como lo planeado, se supone que ella debía acertar sus condiciones y volver a el.- además- añadió – existe otro hombre en mi vida- pensó que esa era la mentira mas grande en su vida pero necesitaba una barrera que la alejara de Harry- el me ama de verdad y confía en mi, espero que entiendas que nada podrá ser igual- tomo sus cosas y decidida se levanto- espero que disfrutes solo tu cena, yo ya he terminado.

Al estar en las afueras del restaurante puro respirar en paz, no contaba con que Harry la siguiera, estaba parado a un taxi cuando este la detuvo.

-Hermione espera.- ella se dio vuelta y vio en sus ojos algo que nunca habia esperado ver, desesperación, creyó que estaba alucinando, estaba demasiado cansada- no me he expresado bien, necesito que me des una oportunidad, nada de lo que dije fue verdad, yo… yo…- ella suspiro y corto el tema, se empezaba a cansar de ese juego del ratón y el gato- lo siento mucho Harry, pero por el amor que alguna vez hubo, te rogaría que me dejaras en paz, existe otro hombre como ya te dije y con el me basta. El parecio explotar en ese instante.

- basta Hermione, no existe ningún hombre, es que acaso no sabes que no me puedes mentir a mi- ella abrió la boca sorprendida ocasión que el aprovecho para besarla intensamente, recordó sus besos y le parecían siglos desde la ultima vez que se besaron, el taxi que estaba parado inicio su marcha, quizás pensando que la pareja ya se había arreglado, ella se encontraba en una nube, dios extrañaba tanto a ese hombre que estuvo a punto de ceder y darse otra oportunidad, el nublaba sus sentidos, la hacia querer solo estar con el y olvidarse de los demás, sintió la excitación de el contra su vientre y gimió sonoramente, Harry aprovecho esto para conducirla lentamente hacia su jaguar, ella no advirtió esto hasta que se vio recostada en el asiento trasero, Harry puso una pierna entremedio de las de ella, se encontraban en un estacionamiento exclusivo del restaurante, especialmente reservado para Harry por lo tanto nadie se atrevería a interrumpirlo, ella respiraba con dificultad y sentía como el calor nublaba toda la coherencia que tenia, Harry tomo sus caderas y las acerco a las de el, gimió roncamente sobre su boca y le pareció lo mas exquisito y correcto desde hacia mucho tiempo, la besaba por todas partes y comenzaba a subirle el vestido cuando se percato lo que estaba por ocurrir, no podía ser, no en ese momento, se lo debía a su dignidad, a su familia, lo empujo tan fuerte que se pego contra el techo.

- me olvidaba de lo fogosa que eras cariño, pero no pensé que tenias instintos sadomasoquistas- se inclino y la beso, eso a Hermione le pareció mas un insulto que una caricia y lo volvió a empujar- no, no caeré nuevamente en tu juego, no volveré a salir lastimada.- el observo su expresión y pudo ver que aun existía algo, aun podía salvar lo que hasta hacia unos momentos parecía insalvable, no puso reparo cuando salio arrancando y tomo un taxi, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, sobre todo ahora que tenia la certeza que ella un le seguía amando, sonrió y se recostó para calmar su pasión. Lo que el no se dio cuenta era como un fotógrafo había captado toda la fogosa escena, tendría mucho que vender a los periódicos, y se retiro sonriente.

-

-

-

-

-

--

--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAN CHANCHAAAAAAN feliz navidad... feliz navidad jojojojo ( voz de viejito pascuero) jajajaja

he aqui otro capitulito, me esmere en este porque lo necesitaba, me inspire escuchanto a los beatles, mi grupo preferido de toda la vida despues de Oasis y Coldplay claramente xD, escuchaba presisamente la cancion Help de esta fabulosa banda y me parecio perfecta, me encanta la letra y lo que expresa pero me estoy desviando del camino que es el capitulo xD.

QUIERO UN VAQUERO PARA NAVIDAD al igual que Hermione jojojooooo... risa malevola, este vaqurito traera varios dolores de cabeza a todo el mundo menos a nuestra Hermi,y sobre todo para la amada por todas GINEVRAAA muaaaaaaajajajajajaja... se los dejo ahi xD...

un saludo para todas ojala les guste el capitulo... las quiero y pasenla bien estas festividades como yo, portense como lo haria yo, es decir mal xD pero bien jajajajaja complicado complicado... un beso me despido Solady


	5. Todo se estropea

"FEVER WHEN YOU KISS ME

FEVER WHEN YOU HOLD ME TIGHT

FEVER IN THE MORNING

FEVER ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT."

"FIEBRE CUANDO ME BESAS  
FIEBRE CUANDO ME ABRAZAS FUERTE  
FIEBRE POR LA MAÑANA  
FIEBRE A TRAVÉS DE TODA LA NOCHE"

Capitulo 5: Todo se estropea

-

Miraba atónita el maldito periódico, esa Granger le traía los nervios de punta, no le bastaba con haberle destruido todas las posibles posibilidades en el pasado de quedarse con ese hombre, sino que volvía después de un año y lo hacia caer de nuevo; no, esta vez ya no seria buena, sus esfuerzos parecían en vano, tanto tiempo gastado para que aquella pobretona con aires de grandeza viniera a estropear todo lo que había trabajado, su madre la miraba impaciente, tenia claro que esta ya había visto la foto del periódico que ahora estaba en sus manos, si bien no se podría apreciar a simple vista quien era la mujer a quien Harry Potter había acorralado en aquel jaguar, para ella era completamente distinguible, y por lo visto para su madre también.

- que harás ahora Ginebra- su madre se paseaba de un lado a otro, sus esfuerzos también estaban en juego, nadie mas que su madre la apoyaba con todo esto, últimamente a Ron parecía estar dándole destellos de arrepentimiento que a ella no le gustaba para nada, si su hermano abría la boca estaría fregada, muy fregada.

- no lo sé mamá; ya he agotado todos mis métodos conocidos, a menos que desaparezca de esta tierra- miro a su madre que parecía tener un destello extraño en los ojos, pero no, no podría ser- … mamá, te digo que eso no entra en mis planes por si lo crees posible, no estoy loca por dios.

- Ginny, mi vida, sabes que no me refiero a eso simplemente, eso seria un trabajo bastante mas retorcido de lo que pueda parecer yo- Ginny levanto una ceja incrédula, quien quiera que conociera a su madre diría que era una mujer encantadora, tan amable y cariñosa que se merecía algún premio por su trabajo en el mundo; pero no ella, ella sabia perfectamente como era su madre, aun no tenia una completa idea sobre lo que pudo hacer ella en un pasado pero en el presente Molly Weasly era el demonio disfrazado de oveja.

- mira mamá, el ataque de histeria frente a Ron el otro día no funciono y sabes por qué, porque mi hermanito nos conoce bien, sabe cuando algo no nos afecta demasiado, y si corrió a contarle la noticia a Harry a este pareció no importarle- se paro de la cama de masajes en la que se encontraba y miro hacia la ventana- lo de Mandy mi amiga de la empresa donde trabajaba tampoco sirvió- tiro una revista que se encontraba debajo de un estante con bastante rabia, a su madre le asusto un poco la actitud pero con elegancia prescindió de los servicios de la masajista y tomo aquella revista, Ginny pudo apreciar la cara de incredulidad y hastió reflejada en la cara de su madre.

- por su puesto que no me extraña que esa mujer haya atrapado a Harry, mírala bien Ginebra y dime si ves algo de común en ella- abrió la revista y reviso pagina por pagina- aunque sea tu madre debo decir que te lleva la ventaja en lo que belleza se refiere- no pareció notar como Ginny apretaba las manos en un signo claro de furia contenida y miraba a su madre con rastros de odio- últimamente no andas muy pendiente de tu apariencia y ella parece una princesa, lo que me gustaría que tu fueras, pero claro primero debes atrapar a Harry. Esto lo dijo con la intención que venia arrastrando desde que Harry tenía 15 años y se entero que era heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna.

Ginny suspiro cansinamente, tenia orgullo, aunque a su madre le costara notarlo, no le gustaba ser rechazada una y otra vez por un hombre, dio por perdido el caso de Harry en cuanto Hermione se atravesó en su camino; por dios alguien debía decirle a esa mujer que Harry estaba locamente enamorado de ella, incluso después de un año y varios intentos por agradar mas a Harry no había conseguido que la olvidara, eso que incluso supuestamente se había metido con su mejor amigo; ella estaba realmente cansada pero le debía mucho a su madre; se remonto a su vida cuando era pequeña, solo tenia 5 años pero era una niña muy inteligente, su padre había muerto un poco después de nacer ella dejando a Molly con un montón de deudas, su madre había luchado por conseguir a un hombre que los sacara adelante, este resulto ser el mejor amigo de su padre, con dos niños pequeños debió ser difícil para ella, pero logro su objetivo y el echo que Snape los conociera de pequeños ayudo mas en la cruzada de esta, ahora eran una de las familias con mas prestigio de Inglaterra, obviando el echo que su padrastro había muerto poco después de casarse con ella, todo era perfecto pero su fortuna parecía desaparecer poco a poco, Molly se daba la gran vida que siempre soñó tener con Artur y no escatimaba en gastos, pago a Ron y a Ginny costosos internados por los cuales paso muchos años de su vida, su madre se lo repetía constantemente, debía atrapar a Harry sea como sea, era el pez mas gordo y ella seria su dueña.

- mama, estoy cansada, iré a mi cuarto y tratare de pensar que mas puedo hacer- se dirigió a la salida no sin antes ver como su madre ojeaba la revista un poco mas y seguía hablando sobre lo injusta que era la vida dándole mas a las que merecían menos. Su madre pareció notar su retirada y tiro la revista a la basura.- hija, creo q no será necesario, tengo un plan que no fallara, es a prueba de estupidos si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Ginny abrió automáticamente la boca para replicar a lo que insinuaba su madre pero esta solo se limito a hacerle un gesto con la mano para que se retirara y tubo que abandonar la estancia mordiéndose la lengua, necesitaba a Mat.

--------------------

-

-

Mat se encontraba analizando unos papeles cuando llamaron a su puerta, era su ama de llaves, la señora Liani, llevaba con ellos desde antes que el naciera y le tenia un gran aprecio, dejo una bandeja con café encima de su escritorio y lo miro con reproche.

- ¡es que no descanzas!, tu padre se la pasaba como tu y al final solo logro que tu madre los abandonara¿eso quieres para ti?- Mat levanto las cejas en un intento de ahuyentar a su ama de llaves para volver a esos papeles, como vio que no traía fruto su intento se descarto y simplemente la ignoro- un día despertaras a los 50 años y te veras un pobre viejo solo y abandonado, sin una mujer que te espere en tu casa y sin hijos y habrás deseado hacerme caso. Mat la miro nuevamente y formo una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡vieja gruñona!- dijo con cariño- lamento decirte que eso de que estaré solo no se cumplirá- ella lo miro curiosa- hoy es viernes ¿no?, ella corroboro asintiendo simplemente con su cabeza- pues te sugiero que prepares ese pato al "no sé" que hace que mis invitados importantes quieran robarte cada ves que vienen. Ella se sonrojo con el cumplido pero mantuvo su expresión de reproche en el rostro.

- y a que se debe el honor si pudiera saber- a simple vista se veía el paso de la edad en aquella mujer, de metro cincuenta y robusta que parecía mas una especie de ama de casa antigua rodeada de hijos y un esposo que una solitaria ama de llaves que cuida de dos hombres solitarios- ¿traerás a esa arpía viperina para que eche en cara que necesitas esto y aquello que es totalmente inservible?, además que se aprovecha de tu buena hospitalidad para saciar su apetito de dinero, pienso que eres un tonto al tenerla de amiga.- amiga no era la palabra que el utilizaría para esa arpía viperina como Liani había dicho, y si, era hospitalario con ella por la misma razón que su cama agradecía cuando esta venia, Ginebra Weasly era desde hacia poco mas de dos meses su amante no oficial, se visitaban constantemente por que ambos era solitarios y necesitaban satisfacer sus necesidades, ella no pedía nada formal y el tampoco quería nada formal con nadie, pasaban un buen tiempo y era todo lo que se podían ofrecer.

- te equivocas, vendrá una amiga que conocí en los alrededores- Liani pareció sorprendida- ¿no me dirás que conociste a una campesina del pueblo de al lado no?, sabes que no me gusta que juegues con mujeres inocentes- Mat rió a carcajada limpia mientras encendía un cigarro-no, no he engatusado a ninguna inocente del pueblo, ya lo veras cuando llegue, me confirmo hoy en la mañana, te encantara ya lo veras. Liani salio refunfuñando del cuarto y el sonrió confiado, si todo salía bien, aquella mujer seria de el.

---------

-

-

Hermione tenía un dolor de cabeza que sobrepasaba los limites de dolor antiguos, estaba tumbada sobre la alfombra de su casa con Nat al lado viendo una película de animación, no quería pensar la reacción de su madre cuando viera aquel periódico, se lamentaba mentalmente y se reprochaba por la falta de control en el momento de la foto que ahora seria su acta de muerte para conseguir un trabajo estable, ser la querida de Harry Potter hacia pensar que no necesitaba nada por que tenia al hombre del momento a su lado, solo esperaba que no trajera consecuencias antes que le respondiera su ultima entrevista.

Nat estaba absorto en su película cuando vio el reloj, tenia apenas unas cuantas horas para ir a ver a su nuevo amigo Mat, sonrió inconcientemente y el rojo en su cara la hizo adivinar que ese hombre la afectaba mas de lo que creía, en ese momento sonó su teléfono, era el teléfono de su madre, se levanto para contestar fuera de la vista de Nat y se encamino hacia el pórtico.

-bueno diga

-¿eh Hermione Granger?- ella pareció sorprendida, esa no era la voz de su madre era la voz de un hombre que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-si con ella¿me puede decir que hace con el celular de mi madre?- dudaron un tiempo en contestar pero la voz del hombre sonó firme cuando respondió.

- soy James Potter y solo te comunicaba que Lily se quedara a cenar conmigo por lo que me tome la atribución de llamar para informarte que te debes quedar con Nat el resto de la noche ¿esta claro?- a Hermione pareció que le pesaba mil veces mas la cabeza que hacia 2 minutos atrás y frunció el ceño.

- discúlpeme señor Potter- se encontraba atonita¿ese hombre no sabia modales?- me gustaría hablar con mi madre si es tan amable de pasarle el teléfono.- James al otro lado de la línea miro hacia su cocina donde se encontraba Lily conversando amablemente con su ama de llaves y se dijo que no echaría a perder una oportunidad como esta, no por una pequeña malcriada.

- en este momento tu madre esta ocupada, por eso me tome la atribución de llamarte- Hermione apretó el auricular mas si podía, esa era la actitud que recordaba de los Potter, solo ordenando y pasando a llevar a las demás personas solo por su condición.

- mira James- este pareció sorprendido por la atribución que se habia tomado al decir su nombre- no me gustas para mi madre y creo que lo sabes.

- si- contesto aparentemente mas tranquilo de lo que estaba realmente- lo sé, pero déjame decirte niña que tu madre y yo teníamos una relación antes que volvieras a estropearlo todo, no me importa que seas su hija, solo me importa Lily y estas siendo egoísta al querer alejarla de mi, me sorprende que ella sea un ángel de misericordia al lado tuyo que no eres mas que una corriente y caza fortunas- Hermione soltó una palabrota y decidió para en ese mismo momento al hombre.

- a mi no me maldigas señorita- esto ultimo lo escupió- si quieres hablar con Lily será mañana, ella se queda y punto.

-bien- dijo ella- que se quede, pero no creo que le sirva de mucho señor Potter, mi madre es una mujer inteligente y puede buscar a cualquier hombre, no lo dude, creo que no le costara darse cuenta que usted no vale mas que lo que vale su hijo, son un par de patéticos hombres adinerados tan solitarios que dudan hasta de su propia sombra, y mujerzuelas serán sus amantes, caza fortunas los Weasly que tanto aprecia, mi madre no caerá aunque sea lo ultimo que haga ¿entiende?- rió con autosuficiencia- ¿o tengo que escribírselo?. No dio tiempo a replicas y corto la comunicación, Nat la miraba sorprendido, había escuchado toda la conversación de su hermana, al verse descubierto volvió su mirada hacia la televisión y no la miro en lo que quedaba de tarde.

Se lamento ser descubierta por su hermanito, ambos estaban preocupados por su madre, se lo había echo saber desde el momento que paso por el al colegio, Nat sabia muchas cosas que ella desconocía, parecía ser un baúl cargado de recuerdos que no compartía con nadie; su maestra había dicho que se encontraba mucho mas taciturno de lo normal, cuando antes solía ser un niño mas sociable, esto le preocupo sobremanera, su madre se estaba equivocando mucho últimamente. Al principio pensó que era sobre su enfermedad, pero al ir a hablar con el doctor este le había confirmado que su enfermedad sufría una mejoría impresionante, que habían detenido el avance del tejido degenerativo y que habían muchas posibilidades que mejorara en los meses siguientes; le extraño que Lily aun no se lo hubiera dicho como había dicho el doctor, le dio tiempo, quizás aun no confiaba en el diagnostico, cada vez debía ir menos a las citas al medico pero su madre parecía salir con más frecuencia, comenzó a dudar, sus dudas tenían un solo nombre: James Potter. Al colgar el teléfono se dio cuenta que sus dudas eran ciertas, Nat se sentía solo por las tardes, se lo confirmaba el echo que no hablaba con nadie y se encerraba en el mundo de la televisión. Salio al patio a regar las maravillosas rosas de su madre cuando salio su vecina, era una anciana muy amable que le gustaba conversar, se acerco a Hermione sin dudar.

- buenas tardes señorita- la señora tenia un cesto en la mano donde se podían apreciar muchas flores, sonrió, sus flores favoritas.

- buenas tardes señora Apelgate- dejo la regadera encima de un seto y se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarla, este rechazo su ayuda amablemente y continuo tomando flores.

- ¿Nat se encuentra bien?- Hermione sonrió- si, se encuentra viendo una película, últimamente no sé que le puede estar pasando- pareció dudar- esta mas callado que siempre y no dice mas que monosílabos.

- entiendo- dijo la señora con aires sabios- ayer cuando me lo vino a dejar tu madre se veía muy triste, parece no entender que tu madre esta enferma y necesita salir a hacerse exámenes y esas cosas- se sentó en un asiento- la edad me cansa y estoy sana, imagino que tu madre se debe sentir una inútil y debe costarle dejar a su hijo tantas veces solo.

Hermione se sorprendió, su madre se encontraba mejor que nunca, no tenía excusas para dejar a Nat tanto tiempo solo, sonrió y le dio la razón a la anciana, esto cada vez estaba sobrepasando sus límites, su madre parecía una cría, Nat necesitaba de ella y ahora ella estaba disponible. Maldito James hablaría con el así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, si se quería quedar con Lily debía saber que Nat entraba en el contrato. Se enfureció y entro a su casa tomo a Nat y lo sentó en sus rodillas, el niño pareció entender a que venia esto por que rompió a llorar y le confeso todos sus miedos, temía que ese hombre que al principio fuera tan amable con el convencería a su madre para dejarlo abandonado, dios era solo un niño, no entendía muchas cosas del mundo, lo beso en la frente y se quedo dormido.

Se sentía mas tensa desde la tarde, la única solución que pareció convencerla era llamar a Mat y decirle que no podía asistir, le costaba tomar el teléfono porque realmente quería asistir a su cena, lamento internamente y cuando le comunico su noticia el no pareció tener problemas y dijo que fuera con su hermanito si quería, a ella le brillaron los ojos, y a Nat pareció agradarle la idea por que daba saltitos por toda la estancia diciendo que montaría a caballo con un vaquero de verdad, ella sonrió y le prometió estar en una hora mas, el le dijo que le comunicaría a su ama de llaves que iría mas gente y hablaron de un montón de temas banales hasta que corto la comunicación, Nat corría de un lado a otro buscando su sombrero vaquero y a ella pareció pasársele el dolor que la atormentaba, se olvido de James Potter por un momento, debía llamar a su madre para comunicarle pero eso le serviría como escarmiento.

------------

-

-

-

Harry se estacionaba en ese momento en la casa de Hermione, al salir de su coche pudo notar que no había nadie, la ausencia de Lily se podía explicar, esta se encontraba en su casa con su padre pero por lo que había dicho Lily Hermione debía estar en casa con Nat, llamo a su padre para que le preguntara a Lily sobre donde podria estar su hija y este pareció incomodo al oír que se encontraba en casa de Hermione; realmente el no podía reprochar la actitud de su padre, el mismo lo había ayudado cuando había quedado destrozado y a pocos días de su matrimonio, le contó sobre el encuentro con Ron y James pareció aliviado, le confeso que sabia que Hermione no se traía nada bueno entre manos, al parecer Molly se lo había dicho una vez cuando no pudo aguantar mas que su hijo y esa mujer estuvieran engañando a Harry, el solo pudo constatar que el engaño de Hermione incluía a mas personas de lo que pudiera creer y solo sirvió para sentirse mas idiota.

En ese momento su padre le pasaba a Lily.

- Lily, disculpa la molestia¿no dijiste que Hermione estaba en casa?

- pues, claro que esta en casa Harry, James me dijo que mando a alguien para que le dijera que no llegaría hasta muy tarde.- Lily se mordió el labio en ese momento, su hija debería estar odiándola en esos momentos, pero la atracción que sentía por James era insoportable.

- no Lily, no esta en casa y al parecer Nat tampoco.- Lily palideció

- ¿en serio?- se paro de la mesa y James pareció furioso- voy inmediatamente, Hermione no me informo nada.

Cortó la comunicación y se desasió en excusas hacia James sobre la importancia de su hija, este pareció enojado pero accedió a acompañarla a su casa, fue todo el trayecto refunfuñando y diciéndole a Lily que su hija era una desconsiderada al no avisarle, a Lily esto pareció molestarle pero no contesto a James.

Harry mientras tanto intentaba comunicarse con Hermione pero esta no parecía estar en el área de servicio telefónico, maldijo y se metió en su auto, Lily llegaría pronto y ella sabría donde se encontraba su hija, miro el asiento del copiloto y mantuvo una sonrisa ladina, en la portada de una revista estaba el y Hermione en su encuentro de hacia dos semanas, no pensó que seria fotografiado, pero no le molesto en lo absoluto. Esta seria una prueba infalible frente a Hermione de que debían estar juntos.

Se sentía un poco bastarlo al tener que amenazarla de esa forma, pero estaba mas desesperado que nunca, Hermione tenia una moral bastante confusa, primero se hacia la inocente, se metía con su amigo y después se hacia la ofendida; debería agradecer que le daba otra oportunidad y deseaba olvidar el pasado, ahora podrían disfrutar de los placeres de la vida y volver a tenerla en su cama, eran puro fuego estando juntos.

A lo lejos pudo divisar el auto de su padre, venia mas rápido que lo permitido y freno en seco, Lily bajo pálida y corrió hacia su casa, abrió la puerta y recorrió toda la estancia, James y el se encontraban en el patio, apreciando como una anciana regaba sus plantas, parecía estar en otro mundo por que no había advertido la presencia de los hombres en la propiedad conjunta; Lily llego hasta ellos con una mueca de desesperación, Hermione y Nat no se encontraban.

- como puede ser posible que tu hija sea tan desconsiderada Lily- James con su actitud altanera de siempre reprochaba hacia Lily, esta no estaba tomando realmente en cuenta sus palabras, la preocupación era mayor.

- vamos papá, quizás Hermione y Nat fueron a comprar algo ¿no?- Lily pareció relajarse y los invito a pasar, no estaría así si no se sintiera realmente culpable, últimamente parecía más una chiquilla que una madre, recién daba cuenta de los errores que había cometido por un hombre, sintió vergüenza pero debía explicarle a su hija que todo había pasado.

-es mi culpa- James y Harry miraron en su dirección, el mayor Potter pareció abrir la boca para decir algo pero una mirada de Harry lo contuvo.- los he dejado mucho tiempo solos, es normal que ya no me tomen en cuenta en sus dediciones.

- no digas esos Lily- Harry tomo asiento y se sirvió del te que Lily amablemente había preparado- tu enfermedad te impide pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, debes ir al medico y constatar siempre tu estado. Una mueca de culpabilidad se asomo en los rostros de Lily y James.

- no… yo realmente- Lily tenia los ojos aguados- necesito estar sola cuando llegue mi hija- dirigió una mirada cómplice a James- necesito explicarle muchas cosas y sé que me entenderá.

Harry parecía confuso, su padre quien nunca mostraba abiertamente sus emociones estaba algo cohibido e incomodo, paseo su mirada por la estancia y vio una película tirada en el piso, sonrió, el mismo se la había regalado Nat hacia un tiempo. Su padre charlaba en un rincón con Lily, esta parecía contrita y su padre amenazador.

--------

-

-

-

-así que le dije: "oye ese sombrero se usa en la cabeza amigo"- Hermione reía a carcajada limpia, después de un fabuloso almuerzo se habían ido cabalgando los tres y habían desmontado en una zona rodeada de árboles y cerca de un arrollo, Nat se bañaba ahora en el, les gritaba a ambos cuando quería mostrarle alguna hazaña recién aprendida en el arrollo y esta estaba exultante, jubilosa, ese hombre la transportaba a otro mundo y la hacia sentir una verdadera reina.

-Hermi¿te pasa algo?, estas como en otro mundo- ella sonrió levemente e hizo un gesto que a el se le antojo delicioso- si quieres podemos volver a la casona, no sé que le hiciste a mi ama de llaves pero ahora es tu fan numero uno- rió con gracia y encendió un cigarro mientras observaba con ojos de añoranza hacia Nat.- es un niño encantador, me hubiese gustado tener hijos algún día.

- ¿que no puedes acaso?, eres muy joven Mat- esa se levanto lentamente y fue al arrollo junto con Nat, este se le pego como un abrazo del oso y la mojo entera- a mi también me gustaría tener hijos, pero lamentablemente ya no creo en el amor y esa es la única forma en que los tendría, enamorada.- Mat se acerco junto a ellos mientras le hacia morisquetas a Nat y este se las devolvía graciosamente- el amor no es para chicas como yo.

- o bien creo que alguien te lastimo demasiado- le sonrió de lado y a ella le temblaron las rodillas- o es que esa señorita que se encuentra dentro de ti esta encerrada alrededor de muchos bloques de hielo- sonrió misteriosamente- ¿te he contado que soy un haz para derretir el hielo?. Ella lo miro intensamente, el le devolvió la mirada, conectaron muy profundamente, por un momento ella llego a confundir esos ojos grises con unos verdes y recordar el pasado, en un impulso soltó a Nat e imperceptiblemente se acerco mas a Mat, este miro hacia Nat que se encontraba en otro mundo y la acerco a el.- me encantas pequeña, necesitas dar una oportunidad al amor, soy un hombre que ha pasado solo toda su vida. Tomo su barbilla- y tú eres un delicioso aire nuevo para mí.

En ese momento Nat empezó a gritar, Hermione se asusto pero lo vio medio cuerpo fuera del agua así que no estaba en peligro de ahogarse, se hubiese muerto si le pasara algo a su hermanito, pero este solo hacia esto para llamar su atención. Mat soltó una carcajada que la contagio.

- es muy sobre protector contigo ¿eh?- ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, por un momento se había dejado llevar. Mat tomo su mano y llamo a Nat con un gesto de su cabeza.- debemos volver, ya es demasiado tarde y pronto perderemos el camino de vuelta, ella miro atónita su reloj pero no le importo demasiado la jora, su madre no volvería temprano, James Potter lo había dejado muy claro; Mat noto el gesto de ofuscación de Hermione y agarro mas fuerte de su mano ella en ese gesto pudo vislumbrar la seguridad que le hacia falta, se fueron conversando todo el camino de vuelta, Liani los esperaba en la puerta con los brazos abiertos hacia Nat

----

-

-

-

Lily se movía de un lado a otro, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para que los Potter se fueran a su casa estos permanecían imponentes como siempre en su pequeña casa, James cada vez le reprendía mas a Lily la forma de crianza de Hermione, le reprochaba que su hija era así por que necesitaba una mano dura que la enderezara, ella no podía oponerse a eso; sabia que era su entera culpa que Hermione hubiese crecido sin la imagen de un padre fuerte en casa; por otra parte la actitud de James la sacaba de sus casillas, que despotricara contra su hija a cada momento era signo inequívoco que no cumpliría su promesa de no meterse en su vida de esa forma, había aceptado volver con el con la condición que no insultara la presencia de su hija y este parecía no hacer caso, ya le había mencionado en el auto lo molesta que estaba y este pareció callar de un comento a otro. James Potter estaba aun a prueba y si no cesaba de ofender a su hija y sus métodos de crianza se iría como volvió.

- Lily, yo creo que es hora que le digas a Hermione que nos casaremos en un mes mas- esto tomo por sorpresa a Lily, quería postergar al máximo el momento que comunicarle a su hija la buena nueva, se mordió el labio, James no sabia la historia de su hija con su hijo, solo había escuchado la versión de una vieja amiga según el, y ella no podía hacerle cambiar de parecer, además era problema de sus hijos.

- James por primera vez e rogaría que no te metieras en mi vida de esa forma- James retrocedió lentamente, su plan no estaba funcionando, esa muchacha realmente lo sacaba de quicio, sobre todo cuando su hijo y Lily se empeñaban en protegerla.- Lily querida, debes decírselo¿ no crees que se enojara mas si se entera el día de la boda?- Lily estaba realmente enojada, se encontraba en una situación de presión, daba vueltas por toda su casa, tomaba agua constantemente observaba a Harry mirar su celular cada dos segundo y James la presionaba- James, si me sigues presionando de esa forma no habrá boda ¿ esta claro?- James refunfuño por lo bajo y se acerco para calmarla- Lily, Hermione esta grande, entenderá que eres joven y necesitas volver a hacer tu vida. Ella tenía los ojos brillantes, estaba desesperada por volver a reanudar su vida pero no podia pasar sobre si hija. Por otra parte Harry escuchaba lentamente la discusión, Hemione seguía oponiéndose a la boda de sus padres, debía hacer algo, James se merecía ser feliz.

Justo en ese momento se abría la puerta, el primero en entrar fue Nat, corrió hacia el vestíbulo y se quedo de piedra cuando vio a toda la gente que ahora invadia su espacio, después entro Hermione, venia con una sonrisa en su rostro y detrás de ella aparecía Mat, Harry sintió al momento unas fuertes ganas de matar gente¿que esa niña quería matarlo? Hermione cambio su expresión a una seria en una fracción de tiempo muy corta, Mat miraba todo divertido y Nat solo corrió en dirección a Hermione y se aferro a sus piernas.

- ¡hija¿me tenias preocupada, se puede saber donde estabas?- Hermione endureció un mas su expresión si eso era posible, Mat entendió al momento que esos dos hombres tenían algo que ver con Hermione, pudo reconocer a ambos como los bancarios mas reconocidos de toda Inglaterra, sonrió y se presento como pudo.

- estaba conmigo señora Granger, creo que su hija le había informado antes que venia a cenar conmigo este viernes, y como Nat se encontraba solo preferí traérmelo a los dos- Lily se sonrojo furiosamente, se le había olvidado completamente la cena de su hija, esta la miraba de una forma que jamás la había mirado, se sintió culpable y James lo noto.

- eso no significa que puedas salir de esa forma¿s que acaso no te das cuenta que casi matas a tu madre niña?- Mat entorno los ojos, ese hombre era totalmente grosero y apretó la mano de Hermione, Harry noto este gesto y se sulfuro.

- bien pues ya esta en casa, dejemos las discusiones en familia, si me permite señor…- Mat pareció reaccionar- Mathew- Harry se acerco amenazadoramente y soltó bruscamente las manos de ambos y atrajo Hermione- bueno, lo que sea, ahora es un problema de familia, le agradecemos que la haya traído sana y salva, ahora la puerta se encuentra en esa dirección. Hermione pasaba de todos los colores, esto era inaudito.

- ¡No!, Mat se queda, mamá, debemos hablar las dos solas y los que se van inmediatamente de mi casa son ustedes- enfátizo la palabra mi, James lucia tranquilo como siempre y Harry simplemente se dedicaba a mandar miradas llenas de furia hacia Mat- es mi casa y yo recibo a quien quiera, y discúlpenme señores pero ustedes no son bien recibidos.- James sonrió cínicamente- pues no lo parecía en aquella revista ¿no Hermione?- ella se sonrojo.

- James no te permito que le hables así q mi hija- James miro hacia Lily- pues deberías, porque jamás había visto niñas mas malcriada que esta, se empeña en ser rebelde y acostarse con medio Londres y tu no pareces notarlo- Harry palideció y miro en dirección hacia Hermione, Hermione iba a replicar pero Mat se le adelanto- pues, que poco caballeroso señor Potter, me pregunto que dirán sus clientes cuando se enteren que es de una mente tan estrecha- sonrió placenteramente- es usted un desgraciado mala clase, no se debe hablar así de una mujer, menos de una tan encantadora como mi novia.- Hermione se sonrojo pero ahora de vergüenza.- si me permite lo escoltare hacia la puerta a usted y su hijo, y espero que la próxima vez que venga aprenda modales. Se dirigió hacia ambos pego un puñetazo a James, este no tubo tiempo de reaccionar y Harry simplemente estaba en shock. Hermione miraba sorprendido y Nat solo lo alentaba. Harry con la poca dignidad de su padre lo tomo y se lo llevo no sin antes dirigirle a ambos una mirada amenazadora.

- Hermione, me voy, pero debemos hablar que te quede claro- Hermione vio esa mirada y le dieron ganas de llorar, Lily simplemente lloraba, Nat se aferraba aun mas fuerte a Hermione y miraba distante a su madre.

- Lily, quiero creer que lo que paso fue una broma de mala clase- Lily seguía llorando en el sillón- yo hija, lo siento, pero con lo del compromiso esta tan voluble, juro que el no quiso decir eso- Hermione se soltó de Nat y se acerco a su madre- ¿ compromiso?- su madre la miro lentamente, se había dado cuenta que se había delatado- bueno, nos … casaremos y bueno… el cree que será lo mejor para todos, ya veras que se arreglara todo y…- Hermione se paro como autómata miro a su hermanito, este se aferraba ahora a Mat, se encontraba aturdida.

- bueno, cuando te casas- su voz sonó carente de sentimiento lo cual asusto mucho a Lily- en un mes pero podemos…- Hermione la interrumpió.- mamá, quiero que sepas que siempre vas a contar conmigo y ojala después de tu boda podamos cenar una que otra vez- Lily se paro sorprendida, sorpresivamente había dejado de llorar- que quieres decir Mimi?- Hermione se dirigió a su habitación.

- te felicito Lily- Mat parecía incomodo con toda esa situación- hable con el doctor Meyers y me informo que estas casi completamente sana- Nat miro a su madre con sus pequeños ojos abiertos de par en par, a Lily no le quedo otra que volver a ponerse a llorar- Mimi, quería decírtelo pero…- Hermione salio de su habitación con una maleta, Lily abrió sus ojos y casi se desploma si no es por que Mat alcanzo a sujetarla- bueno, tus razones habrás tenido, te felicito acabas de comprometerte con uno de los hombres mas bastardos de la tierra, uno de los que me hizo la vida imposible, pero no puedo esperar mas de ti, este ultimo tiempo me he dado cuenta que eres una egoísta.- Nat comenzó a llorar y Mat lo saco de la estancia hacia su coche.- Mimi, amor todo tiene una explicación- Hermione la paro con un gesto de su mano- si, pero no me las vas a dar a mi, se las vas a dar a Nat cuando le expliques porque lo dejabas solos tantas veces a la semana para ir a revolcarte con un Potter. Lily en ese momento le propino una cachetada a su hija, esta solo la miro indiferente, tomo su maleta y se fue.

Salio hacia la calle con lagrimas rodando por sus ojos, no tenia donde dirigirse, estaba sin dinero, lo poco que tenia lo había utilizado para pagar al doctor, siempre podía apelar a la confianza de Luna e ir a vivir con ella por un tiempo o con Jean no sabia, lo que si sabia es que debía salir de esa casa si no quería volverse loca.

Vio a Mat conversando quedamente con Nat, este parecía mas tranquilo y sonreía con un sombrero que pudo distinguir como el de Mat en su cabeza, se seco las lagrimas y se dirigió hacia ellos, Nat bajo del auto y corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

- ¿te vas para siempre?- dijo el pequeño quedamente- no, mi amor, solo por un tiempo, mama se casara con James dentro de poco y yo no iré con ustedes, el solo hacia pucheros, Hermione lo abrazo- ahora se un buen niño y ve con mama, prometo visitarte y te llevare donde tu quieras- el aprecio contento con la pequeña explicación le dio un beso y se dirigió a la casa corriendo; Hermione solo lo vio cuando entraba a la casa y se despedía desde ella, se dio la vuelta y evito volver a llorar, Mat la miraba desde la puerta de su camioneta.

- Lamento que todo esto haya terminado así Hermi- Hermione sonrio y solo levanto sus hombros- supongo que no es mi día de suerte- el se rió con ella- no e como puedes tener sentido del humor después de lo que viviste-

- bueno supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a todo esto, estoy pensando en escribir una película sabes, y ganaría mucho dinero, seria el culebron del año- el solo rió y tomo su maleta, la guardo en su auto y Hermione lo miro lentamente- bueno, me puedes contar la trama entera en el auto camino a mi casa, estoy seguro que Liani no hará preguntas y mi padre te amara a primera vista- ella dudo un momento pero subió, en esos momento - espera, mi auto- Mat le puso un dedo en los labios- bueno, lo mandaremos a recoger después ¿vale?- ella asintió lentamente y se acomodo en el copiloto, miro por ultima vez a su casa y sintió una pena infinita, necesitaba descansar, un buen vaso de tequila o algo y dormir para siempre.

--------

-

-

Harry acomodo a su padre mejor en su cama, el golpe lo había afectado mas de lo que el podía reconocer, bajo hacia su enorme vestíbulo y miro hacia su ventana, ese Mathew sabría que con lo de Harry Potter nadie se metía, tomo su celular y se dispuso a hacer algunas llamas, el mundo parecía en su contra, cuando pensaba que todo se arreglaría llegaba algo y lo estropeaba de una forma que quedaba peor; por lo menos Lily se casaría con su padre, Hermione no tendría excusas para ser parte de su familia, un punto a su favor, lo que se encontraba en su contra era el echo que ella le rehuia como la peste, suspiro y tomo su teléfono, le contestaban desde el otro lado de la línea.

----

-

-

-

Ginny miraba hacia su madre, estaban en la mesa cuando esta le contaba sobre sus planes para alejar definitivamente a Hermione, suspiro, no podría decirle a su madre que tenia un pequeño problema, tenia pensado ir y contárselo a Mat primero pero no lo había encontrado en su casa, su grosera ama de llaves le había dicho que tardaría en llegar y no le quedo de otra que volver a su casa, debía darse prisa sino se notaria en muy pocos meses, estropearía todo su futuro; Un hijo era lo que menos pedía.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

-

-

-

-

-

Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Jajajaja

Me encanta me encanta todo esto, xD amo sus rw, que pasen unas felices fiestas y ojala hayan disfrutado el pequeño capitulo.

Levante la mano quien ahora odia menos a Ginny, ( nadie la levanta) ejem, bueno, hice lo que pude como dije anteriormente, todos somos lo que somos por alguna razon, ahora levante la mano quien quiere golpear a nuestro merodeador favorito!!!! Después de Sirius claro esta xD, bueno ahí la levantan todas!

Como se dieron cuenta Harry esta mas confundido que yo para la navidad! Mira que todos le dicen cosas distinta, y debe confiar en sus amigos su familia y Hermione, todos le dicen cosas distintas, que puede hacer el pobre chico, Lily, bueno pobre mujer se descarrio del camino de la verdad xD pero ya se dara cuenta!...

Bueno ahora si que me despido las quieroo! Solady ¡

-

-


	6. El secuestro

he aqui otro caputulo, al final nos leemos! p

-

cap 6: " El secuestro"

-

Debía ser cauto, pensar con la mente bien fría, Hermione no se encontraba ahora en casa de su madre; tenía los boletos sobre su escritorio, los observo por última vez, esta vez nada fallaría. Hacia dos semanas hubiese preferido que le hubiesen enterrado algo en la pierna a saber el lugar que escogió Hermione para vivir, se fue con el ranchero a su hogar, Lily hizo todo lo posible para que su hija volvería pero esta no daba marcha atrás, frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar los pasajes, hace un año Hermione no habría echo nada que incomodara a su madre o a el mismo, pero ahora parecía como si la hubiesen cambiado por otra, otra muy distinta que sinceramente mas lo encendía. Saco su chaqueta de el armario que se encontraba en su oficina, debía llegar a una comida con los Weasly, últimamente Molly parecía no hablar con Ginny, y esta cada vez estaba mas retraída, su chofer tomo el camino largo, encendió un puro y se fue pensando con calma como podría ejecutar su plan, si todo salía como lo esperaba, tendría a Hermione y esta volvería a hablar con su madre.

No pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que se conocieron, era todo lo que el pedía en una mujer, toda discreción, buena facha y lo amaba locamente, o eso creía al principio.

(Flash Back)

Harry caminaba por el pasillo hacia la sala de juntas del hospital, tendrían que hacer un balance para así cerciorarse que todos estaban recibiendo lo que correspondía, iba pensando en Ginny, como lo hacia desde hacia varios días, esa pelirroja lo tenia atrapado, era tan sensual que lo provocaba hasta casi perder la cabeza, sonrió un momento y pensó que sus empleados no se enojarían si pasara por la oficina de esta primero, iba doblando en una esquina cuando la vio.

-Lily, si no te apuras perderemos la cita- una muchacha pelo color canela y ojos a tonos caminaba junto a una mujer que no sobrepasaba los cuarenta y tantos, se quedo prendado unos segundos y sonrió con la confianza que hacia temblar a sus adversarios en los negocios.

-Mimi, mi vida, no puedo ir mas rápido entiéndeme- la mujer parecía afligida y cansada, la castaña pareció reaccionar y la abrazo de un momento a otro.

-lo siento mama, no sabes cuanto lo siento, si te pasara algo, yo no se que haría, Nat es tan pequeño y tu estas tan vulnerable- parecía a punto de explotar y llorar, en ese momento se fijaron en su presencia, como un ladrón descubierto se sonrojo y su expresión cambio a una de fascinación al ver detalladamente a aquella muchacha, no tendría mas de 21 años, pensó, tenia un cuerpo que invitaba a la locura y parecía no conciente de esto, su pelo caía en cascadas sobre su espalda y sus ojos parecían tener un brillo que opacaría a cualquier otro.

-siento haber escuchado su conversación señoritas- la madre de Hermione se sonrojo, en cambio esta parecía en otro mundo, no apartaba la vista de el, el lo noto y sonrió mas ampliamente, se la imagino tendida en su cama con su pelo cayendo por la almohada y su respiración entrecortada.

-descuide… eh… buen… bueno ¿mama?, es hora que vallamos a tu consulta- parecía mas nerviosa y frágil que cualquier persona, se impresiono al ver que provocaba tal reacción, parecía tímida.

-no te preocupes querida- enseguida llamo a una enfermera que llevo a Lily a su consulta sin chistar, Hermione estaba impresionada, no sabia que el era el dueño y mayor accionista del hospital; lo normal, pensó el, seria que saltara sobre el, era conocido por toda Inglaterra.

-disculpe- dijo ella cohibida- ¿es usted doctor o director del hospital?. El sonrió sorprendido.

- no, pero si tu quieres puedo serlo- Hermione enrojeció levemente- mi nombre es Harry Potter. Ella por el contrario parecía no encontrar las palabras- el mió es Hermione Granger. Hubo una mirada en ese presiso momento que hizo que Harry tuviera la certeza que aquella mujer traería muchas cosas a su vida.

( fin Flash Back)

-señor Potter, hemos llegado a la residencia Weasly- Harry salio de su ensonación. Bajo del auto y camino hacia la entrada, no había que ser adivino para saber que Molly Weasly estaba ansiosa por que el y Ginny se juntaran, no era discreta y varias veces James lo empujaba a lo mismo.

-Harry querido, tan puntual como siempre- Molly sonrió cínicamente- pero pasa querido, mi Ginny te espera con ansias dentro- Harry se ofusco, en serio, alguien debía decirle a los mas adultos que si el quisiera estar con Ginny lo haría.

En ese mismo momento una sirvienta tomo su chaqueta, caminaron hacia el amplio comedor, ahí estaba Ginebra, espectacular como siempre, con un vestido rojo que resaltaba lo mejor de ella, su padre, por el contrario aprecia todo menos entretenido, Ron parecía estar hablándole de algo y este asentía con vaga expresión; al verlo se sentaron todos a la mesa.

- Hermano, pensé que nunca llegarías, sabes que no puedo perder mis horas de comida- Harry se carcajeo, desde que se conocieran en la universidad, Ron era aficionado a la comida como el a los negocios.

- si Harry- Ginebra le lanzaba miradas que eran todo menos discretas- estuve toda la semana impaciente esperando este día- cruzo una mirada con su madre, Harry pareció notarlo pero enseguida rechazo el comentario que tenia planeado hacer, mas que mal, esa familia siempre habían estado con ellos, y ahora que estaban en la ruina no podían fallarles.

- pues ya me tienen acá- comenzó a comer y todos parecieron esperar que el lo hiciera para seguirle- no pensé que mi presencia fuera tan esperada por estos lugares.

- Hijo querido- dijo Molly- sabes que en esta casa siempre eres esperado- le dirigió una mirada que dejaba en claro que se refería a su hija- pues Molly, estoy muy ocupado en el trabajo y no tengo tiempo para nada últimamente.

- eso no parecía el otro día en ese articulo tan vulgar de esa revista querido- Harry miro a Ginny amenazante- parecías tener todo el tiempo del mundo con esa… esa- Harry lanzo una ultima mirada de advertencia cuando Ron decidió intervenir.

- ¿es que nadie puede comer en paz?- Ginny se sonrojo- Lo siento Harry, debes comprender que fue muy difícil verte con esa mujer después de todo lo que hemos pasado por culpa de ella.

Harry levanto una ceja sorprendido al igual que James, Ron miraba hacia su plato y Molly sonreía victoriosa.

-¿lo que hemos pasado?- Ginny se sonrojo- si, bueno me refiero a lo nuestro sabes, yo puedo aceptar que tengas tus conquistas pero lejos de la luz publica- Harry alejo su plato y miro con enfado a su padre algo le decía que tenia su mano metida en todo esto-pero no cuando media Inglaterra lo sabe, no es muy bueno para mi imagen.

- James nos ha contado tu interés en formalizar la relación con mi hija, querido, por eso la cena de hoy. Esto fue lo ultimo que Harry escucho de la cena, una vez mas los intentos de su padre para que contrajera matrimonio con la pequeña Weasly.

--------------

Hermione leía una revista en el ala oeste de esa hermosa casa de campo, Liani estaba encantada con sus cuadros y le había pedido que retratara a sus sobrinos las veces que estos fueran, ella accedió gustosa, la trataban muy bien en aquella casa, Matt le daba mas de lo que merecía pensó, parecía tener toda la paciencia del mundo en cuanto a ella se refería, la atendía bien y le daba tiempo para recuperarse de sus viejas heridas, dejo la revista sobre la mesa cuando decidió que era un buen momento para salir a montar, Mat había dejado dicho que ella podía montar a la hora que quisiera y sus empleados no escatimaban en hacerla sentir como la gran señora; la mayoría de las veces que pasaba eso se sentía incomoda.

Necesitaba pensar, un articulo de aquella revista mencionaba la inminente boda del gran James Potter con una simple ex peluquera de los barrios suburbanos, le dolió cuando se referían a su madre de aquella manera, ella merecía mucho mas que aquello apelativos tan frívolos.

Saco la potranca que monto el primer día con Mat, esta ya estaba familiarizada con su contacto por lo que reacciono mansa, se subió a ella con un presentimiento extraño: iba pradera abajo cuando los recuerdos la invadieron.

(Flash Back)

Llevaban saliendo poco mas de 6 semanas, no le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerable pero Harry la hacia enloquecer con solo una mirada, se pregunto si el ya sabría la reacción que provocaba en ella, se reprocho mentalmente, un hombre sofisticado y de mundo como el sabría con certeza esto; se preguntaba constantemente si era normal desear físicamente a alguien con esa intensidad y ser a la vez tan posesiva y volverse completamente desconocida para ella misma frente a el; también se pregunto cuanto aguantaría antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y casi exigir que se entregara, se sonrojo con sus pensamientos y Harry la noto.

-cielo, es hora que vallamos a casa ¿no crees?- Hermione sabia que esa era la noche, se sentía segura entregándose a Harry Potter, estaba segura que guardarse todo este tiempo le había servido para hacerlo con el hombre que la enamoro desde el primer día en que puso su mirada en ella.

-si Harry, es hora de ir a casa.- Harry sonrió y casi la saco arrastrando de aquel restaurante, manejo mas rápido de lo que permitían las leyes y llego en poco tiempo a su departamento. No espero siquiera estar en este para empezar a abordarla sino que tomo lo que podía en el ascensor.

La besaba intensamente y ella gemía quedamente, tenían que ser discretos, Harry presiono una mano sobre su pierna subiéndole lentamente el vestido, ella reacciono con el escalofrió evidente de pasión y le respondió mordiéndole el labio- No- gimió el- me vas a matar Hermione, no hagas nada aun.

Siguió besándola mientras ella se arqueaba a su caricia, su otra mano le bajo los tirantes de su vestido y descendió al sur con su boca, ella empezó a gemir mas audiblemente, el sonrió complacido por esto; su mano llego hasta sus braguitas, y ella se sobresalto- Harry… Harry- no podía parar de repetir su nombre, estaban en plena combustión y pensó que no había nada más sublime y hermoso que aquello.

-si cielo, repite mi nombre así como has dicho- ella le respondió con lo que le quedaba de cordura, las puertas se abrieron abruptamente y Harry la saco arrastrando del ascensor, sinceramente ella no podía caminar a esas alturas y agradeció que estuviese a oscuras para que Harry no viera la intensidad de su amor por el.

Le saco lo poco que le quedaba de vestido y la miro intensamente- ¿estas segura?- ella realmente lo estaba, pero dudaba que le salieran las palabras en ese momento por lo que atino a besarlo de vuelta.

(Fin Flash Back)

Era ya de atardecer, miro el hacia el sol que se escondía en esos momentos, se reprochaba el haber sido tan débil en el pasado, pero nadie podía juzgarla, nadie que supiera lo que era amar a alguien con tan intensidad que lo antepone a uno mismo; la familia de Harry era muy extraña, pensó, su padre era una contradicción andante, negarle estar con su hijo pero interesado en su madre; por el contrario Harry no solía hablar nunca de su madre, era un tema tácito que siempre estaba presente entre padre e hijo, siempre había tenido curiosidad por conocer a Eleanor Potter.

A lo lejos vio estacionado un auto, en todo el tiempo que había estado en aquella casa jamás había visto que Matt tuviera un modelo como ese, no se impresiono pues no conocía la totalidad de los bienes de su amigo pero de todas maneras le pareció sospechoso, a lo lejos diviso como un hombre se acercaba, raro, pensó, los peones de Mat solían ser mas pequeños, un momento, ese hombre le parecía conocido, quizás… quizás…

-----

------

--------

Eran ya las 10 de la noche y según Liani Hermione había salido antes del atardecer a montar, estaba preocupado. Tubo que salir casi todo el día porque Ginny tenia algo importante que decirle¡Diablos!, estaba casi todo jodido; se había preocupado de tomar precauciones cada vez que se veían y no eran muchas veces como para que hubiesen consecuencias, bueno no le quedaba otro era su hijo y punto.

-¿Matt aun no llega?- Liani estaba impaciente al igual que el – pues no Liani¿estas segura que la viste salir a montar y no con sus cosas?, esto me parece extraño.

- niño ya te dije que no soy ciega- Lini refunfuño por lo bajo mientras ponía la mesa para la cena- ¿pongo o no un plato para ella?- Matt aun se hallaba en sus pensamientos por lo que Liani suspiro y siguió con lo suyo.

- iré con mis hombres a buscarla, no me esperes a cenar.

Liani se sorprendió pero no hizo mas comentarios, le había agarrado cariño a aquella mujer, se notaba desde lejos te tenia buenos sentimientos, solo lamentaba que no fueran dirigidos a su querido Matt sino a quien sabe que otro hombre que la mantenía muy triste.

Matt se dirigía hacia el vallado con sus hombres, habían revisado todos los rincones del rancho y lo único que habían encontrado era a la Potranca que el mismo le había regalado, claro aun no se lo había dicho, pero esperaba que en la cena pudiera comunicárselo; dudo y pensó si seria lo correcto comunicarse con la madre de Hermione, quizás esta había ido a verlos pero desecho la idea porque por mas que insistía a Hermione que fuera a ver a su familia esta aun permanecía reacia a la idea de enfrentarse a su madre.

Un peón llego galopando a más no dar, venia sudando, lo identifico como Clay, su capataz, venia con un broche que reconoció al instante como de Hermione.

- señor esto estaba en los limites de el rancho con la carretera, también pude notar huellas de un carro y según lo que me dijeron algunas personas hace como dos horas vieron correr un auto a toda velocidad desde esa dirección.

Matt palideció y ahuyento la posibilidad que Hermione solo les hacia una broma de mal gusto.

- dame eso, necesito que vallas a mi oficina y busques el numero de la casa de los Potter inmediatamente- Clay miro a su patrón y asintió sin chistar.

El sin embargo estaba más confundido que nunca, por lo que se mostraba Hermione había tenido una escapada con alguien o para peor caso se la habían llevado.

---------

Despertó y lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco, tosió compulsivamente hasta darse cuenta que la afirmaban y agradeció mentalmente el contacto calido, le dolía la cabeza y sentía nauseas, como cuando se encontraba en un vuelo o algo; se sentó impulsivamente alejando de inmediato a la persona que acudió en su ayuda.

-Necesito… no sé… ¿Dónde estoy?- miro a su alrededor y se topo con una azafata¿una azafata? En que momento, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar cabalgando y pensando cuando se acerco un hombre que le resulto vagamente familiar y de ahí sus recuerdos se borraban.

-Tranquilícese señora Potter su marido estará en unos momentos, en seguida le informare que usted ha despertado- ¿su marido, señora Potter?, no alcanzo a preguntar nada cuando la azafata se alejaba y volvía con una bandeja de lo que supuso era comida, muy distinta a la que acostumbraban en los vuelos pensó, debía ser un vuelo muy exclusivo para aquel tipo de comida.

- Disculpe si no es mucha molestia- dijo aun aturdida- ¿hacia donde vamos?- la azafata sonrió con un ademán cómplice- su esposo me dijo que era una sorpresa y que no le dijéramos hasta el aterrizaje donde nos dirigimos- Hermione levanto una ceja, comenzaba a sentirse enferma- ¿no es romántico?, ojala hicieran eso por mi- La azafata parecía vivir su fantasía… ¿fantasía? Eso era todo menos una fantasía parecía mas una pesadilla- bueno no la molesto mas, enseguida le traigo una manta mas abrigada aun quedan horas de vuelo y tendrá que ponerse mas cómoda.

Hermione asintió y comió en silencio, no podía hacer nada mas hasta esperar que su "esposo" apareciera para darle explicaciones; ahora recordaba que ese hombre le resultaba familiar, era el guardaespaldas de Harry, se pego mentalmente, si lo hubiese reconocido antes quizás hubiera tenido tiempo para planear una escapada y no sucumbir de inmediato.

En ese momento se abra la puerta de lo que vio era la parte mas exclusiva de un vuelo común, venia entrando tan elegante y altivo como siempre, se sentó a su lado y se estiro como un leopardo acabado de comer, ella se alejo por impulso y el se carcajeo.

- ¿ no te parece romántico aquello de nuestra luna de miel querida?- Hermione estuvo a punto de tirarle todo el contenido de su plato- las azafatas pueden ser muy colaboradoras, es cosa de inventarles alguna historia de amor y ayudan al instante.

-quiero llamar a casa de Matt- se limito a decir- ¿eso es lo único que tienes que decirme después de dos semanas?- chisto- Mimi, se mas convincente se que quieres aventarme todo el contenido de esa bandeja. Hermione realmente estaba tentada a hacerlo, solo si mencionaba una vez mas su contenido de plato no lo dudaría.

- no sé que mas podría decirle "señor Potter"¡ya veo que me tiene contra mi voluntad y espero que sepa que cuando este libre voy a demandarlo!- Harry la miro con hastió- blablabla, no creo que eso suceda cariño, según la compañía de viajes- saco un papel y lo desdoblo- tu viniste por tu voluntad y hasta firmaste- le acerco el papel para que lo viera- ¿lo ves? Hermione se sulfuro y le aventó el contenido de su vaso.

- Maldito rastrero, no he firmado nada, si contrato a alguna agencia se darán cuenta al instante que no es mi firma- seguía lanzándole cosas que Harry difícilmente esquivaba- cálmate querida, que dirán las azafatas si te ven en ese estado.- Hermione se paro y dejo al descubierto un hermoso vestido que ella nunca habia visto- ¡que mas van a decir maldito desgraciado¡Que me tienes contra mi voluntad!- Harry volvió a carcajearse y se paro a su lado, Hermione noto inmediatamente su presencia calida y llena de olores conocidos y extrañados- no grites cariño- la afirmo de sus muñecas y la acomodo contra la pared de una cabina- sabes que no me gusta que me levantes la vos- ronroneo cerca de su odio, a Hermione le corrían lagrimas por sus orbes castañas- Harry suéltame por favor.

En ese instante Harry volvió a la realidad, la soltó sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones lo que hizo que ella cayera estrepitosamente al suelo y se lastimara un tobillo, no se quejo, lo ultimo que haría seria mostrarle debilidad a se hombre.

- será mejor que te tranquilices y duermas Hermione- Harry se encontraba de espalda a ella- para mi tampoco es agradable tener que sacarte así de Londres y menos llevarte de este modo, lo hago por mi padre y tu madre- Hermione seguía aun en el suelo¿Qué lo hacia por sus padre¿Por qué haría una cosa así?- no creo que lo hayas notado, pero Lily esta casi con depresión por tu culpa, si te saco unos días y te acostumbro a la idea quizás aceptes mejor lo inevitable y le ahorro problemas a mi padre.

Hermione se paro con toda la dignidad que pudo, se dirigió a la cabina del baño pero antes de entrar miro hacia Harry, en ese momento el se daba la vuelta y la observaba intensamente.

-Espero que haya valido la pena para ti hacer todo este teatro- se afirmo de la puerta ya que su tobillo aun se encontraba resentido- espero que Lily este contenta con todo lo que ha provocado- abrió la puerta del baño y miro por ultima vez- y también espero que seas conciente que gracias a esto jamás los perdonare, ni a ti ni a ella- cerro de un portazo y se lanzo a llorar, esta era la prueba de egoísmo mas tangible que su madre le había mostrado en todo lo que la conocía, no necesitaba hacer un teatro como ese para dejarle claro que quería a James Potter a su lado, ella no tenia porque sufrir las consecuencias de su locura.

Harry seguía en el mismo lugar mirando hacia una puerta vacía, tomo su celular y marco rápidamente hacia la casa Potter, contesto el ama de llaves y una angustiada Lily le contesto enseguida.

- ¿lo has conseguido Harry?- Harry miro intensamente hacia la puerta y contesto- si Lily, pero no reacciono como esperabas, creo que odia mas el echo que hayas formado aparte de esto mas que lo que me odia a mi que es bastante- Lily lloro audiblemente y apretó el teléfono- ¡pero James dijo que era una excelente idea, que así se daría cuenta cuanto la tenemos en consideración!- casi grito y Harry se desplomo sobre el asiento que antes ocupaba- sinceramente Lily, creo que deberías haber arreglado esto antes con ella y no ser tan influenciable- Lily gimió de incredulidad- Hermione necesita una madre, no a una adolescente que no sabe hacer cosas por ella sola- Lily seguía incrédula- yo haré todo lo posible pero no cuentes con mi triunfo, después de todo, es la mujer que amo y le debo mas a ella que a ustedes dos, y corto la comunicación.

Aterrizaron al día siguiente, Hermione se había acostado al instante en el extremo mas opuesto a Harry, este parecía no notar su presencia porque siguió leyendo unos informes y esta se dio por vencida, se tapo como pudo el vestido y se rindió enseguida, despertó en los brazos de alguien, la cargaban hacia una van y vio que aquel hombre era Harry, se hizo mas la dormida aun, después de todo extrañaba su cercanía mas que a nada y se rindio nuevamente al sueño.

La última vez que despertó lo hizo en una preciosa casa a orillas del mar, no tenia idea donde esta se ubicaba, se encontraba en una habitación exquisitamente decorada, al doblar en una esquina pudo notar que no era un Hotel como pensara inicialmente, sino mas como una mansión privada. Llego al vestíbulo donde encontró a Harry leyendo un periódico, la vio y sonrió enigmáticamente.

-veo que al fin despertaste bella durmiente- Hermione lo miro con odio- no es necesario que me hables así Harry, los dos sabemos que no estamos acá por voluntad propia como ayer tu mismo dijiste- Harry se acerco a ella y le levanto el mentón- claro que no cariño, pero debo decirte que no podría estar mas feliz de ser obligado a escapar contigo, mas cuando eres la tentación mas grande que un hombre puede pensar.

-suéltame, por ultima vez Harry- sonaba amenazadora- no te lo volveré a repetir, si me tocas nuevamente gritare tan fuerte que creerán que es una violación o algo- Harry la acerco a el – hazlo- Hermione lo miro y formo una sonrisa- no lo dudes- y comenzo a gritar tan fuerte que se destrozo su garganta, Harry seguía afirmándola y esta seguía gritando, al ver que no conseguía nada paro de repente- ¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Es que estamos solos?- Harry se acerco a su oído y se lo mordió mientras le decía- si, completamente solos y espero que sepas cocinar porque no pienso morir de hambre. La miro a los ojos y comenzó a besarla, Hermione lo empujo pero este no se daba por vencido hasta que le pego un pisotón y este más que por dolor que por otra cosa se alejo gimiendo.

-¡eso es por atacarme así!- se acerco a el y le pego un bofetón- ¡y esto es por haberme raptado, te odio, te odio te odio…!- y se alejo, Harry no pudo mas que sonreír, se encontraba en una isla desierta, a miles de kilómetros de Londres y con Hermione, esto seria muy interesante.

----------

"Te apreso no arriesgo  
te abro y te cierro  
te beso el pretexto  
voy lento  
salimos ilesos  
me espero y regreso  
te vi y me arrepiento  
te quiero y te temo" Alejandro Sanz

----------

----------

-

-

- HOOOOOOOOLA genteeeee! he vuelto con otro capitulo y mil agradecida de los rw que me han dejado, no comentare mucho de este porque creo q el capitulo se comenta por si solo xD, lo unico que la cancion de el final es de mi amado quediro apapachable Alejandro Sanz y el titulo es " te quiero te amo" es hermosa! ademas que expresa lo que sienten estos dos tortolitos tanto como en el au como en la vida real ( GOLPE PARA LOS H/G O R/HER) lo siento, no me convence el amor del libro y no le compro ese final asi que, siempre nos queda la imaginacion! y si quiero juntarlos no va a venir esa señora a demanadarme o a decirme lo contrario! HE DICHO jajajaja

nos vemos en otro cap! ls quiero a tods!!!!


	7. Al borde del precipicio

-

-

Capitulo 7: al borde del precipicio.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Se levanto lentamente de la cómoda cama en que dormía, habían pasado ya dos días en esa maldita isla, dos días de hacer escándalo por todo, dos días de gritar como loca y dos días de ignorar completamente a un ser humano que con anterioridad había amado hasta la locura y aun así no había echo que este la llevara de vuelta a Londres.

Interiormente sabía que ese hombre jamás se rendía, lo había conocido así y moriría siendo así, pero si decía tenerle un poco de consideración como tanto se lo repetía pues mas le valía que la sacara inmediatamente de aquel infierno. La única comunicación con el mundo exterior era a través de el periódico que diariamente traía del pueblo mas cercano, farfullo, el maldito pueblo se encontraba a mas de 10 Km. y jamás podría ir así; mediante el periódico se había enterado que la boda de Lily y James se celebraría el sábado siguiente, que era en exactamente 3 días mas y por que había escuchado a harry mencionar en el teléfono, ella seria la dama de honor; menuda mentira, jamás nadie la obligaría a ser participe de una farsa y menos de alguien tan egoísta como en lo que se había convertido su madre; aun le dolía aquella emboscada y se había rehusado a contestar el teléfono cuando Harry le mencionaba que ella quería hablarle, su madre acababa de romper todos los lazos que tenia con ella en el momento en que puso por delante a un hombre que su propia hija.

Después de dos días de ser la persona mas insoportable solo habían dos opciones: Harry era el hombre de hierro y no le entraban balas, sentimientos, vasos con agua, floreros y quien sabe que cosas mas que le tiraba, o simplemente estaba loco; se inclinaba mas por la segunda opción; por otra parte, esto parecía mas una tortura que un secuestro, en serio, había contado las veces que había reprimido las ganas de lanzarse arriba de ese hombre y matarlo, o violarlo claro, pero se negaba a admitir esto ultimo, y era mas o menos mil por minuto.

-veo que al fin te has levantado, toma una ducha y te vistes, te espero en el vestíbulo.

Bufo molesta, el solo se dedicaba a dar ordenes y esperaba que ella las acatara, pensó en no hacer caso pero había comprobado que desobedecer hacia que Harry hiciera cosas como raptarla, así que tomo lo primero que encontró y se ducho rápidamente; quizás fueran a algún restaurante o algo, ya que se había negado terminantemente a cocinar.

-Mimi, por segunda vez¿quieres darte prisa?

-Potter, no soy una maquina, solo 5 minutos mas- se acomodo los tacones y salio apresurada al vestíbulo.

-pensé que tendría que ir a raptarte- mostró una sonrisa lobuna- nuevamente.

-gracioso Potter¿se te ocurrió solo o tu papito te ayudo a ser ingenioso?- sinceramente no le gustaba atacar a las personas, menos a Harry porque experimentaba sentimientos encontrados, pero los días de encierro hacían de ella una mujer incauta.

-no me tientes Hermione, sabes que no sacas nada bueno de ser hostil- dio vuelta la cara y atravesó el vestíbulo con el a sus pasos.

- claro que lo se Potter, ojala no lo supiera, solo quiero irme de este infierno.

-pues eso será dentro de muy poco tiempo, por mientras cenaremos en un restaurante cerca del mar, espero que seas mas agradable que las ultimas dos veces.

- espero que no esperes que cumpla lo que me pides Potter, por ultima vez y no te lo repetiré mas, Matt me esta esperando, si, es mi novio¡y cuando me encuentre te pegara en tu cochino, rastrero y delincuente trasero!

- bueno Mimi, mientras tanto este cochino trasero te sacara de esta casa-le ofusco aquella actitud del hombre del siglo.

Le tomo el brazo pero Hermione lo retiro rápidamente, el contacto físico la ponía de los nervios con ese hombre al lado, esperaba una reacción mas combustible de Harry, el solía reaccionar mal cuando se aplastaba su ego, pero reiterando, parecía estar loco o algo.

Llegaron rápidamente a un restaurante muy elegante y se felicito mentalmente por escoger lo menos formal que tenia en ese armario, los atendió el metre y los dirigió a una mesa apartada que tenia una vista espectacular hacia el mar.

-¿Qué van a desear?- Hermione noto que tenia un acento latino, como griego o italiano.

-para mi unas langostas y a ella lo mismo pero con mucha ensalada- la miro y sonrió- suele ponerse de mal humor cuando no hay ensalada a su lado-.Hermione le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-enseguida traeré lo que ordenaron- se retiro con exquisita actitud, bien entrenado pensó Hermione.

Harry se acomodo mejor y sus ojos brillaron con gracia

-suelo ponerme de mal humor sin una ensalada, tienes razón, pero me pongo de mas mal humor cuando tu estas a mi lado.

-lo que tu digas amor- la miro y sonrió

-no soy tu amor-se acomodo la servilleta mientras se tomaba al seco el vaso de agua que había en la mesa.

-solías serlo hace no mucho y pretendo que lo seas dentro de un tiempo-. Ella bufo de incredulidad.

-sigue soñando Potter, ya tengo novio-desvió la mirada, no le gustaba mentir, pero mantener la cautela era esencial con Harry.

-no me sigas mintiendo Hermione¿no te acuerdas que solía leerte como un libro abierto?-maldición, se le olvidaba que hablaba con Harry el "rey de la humildad"

-eso fue antes, cuando era tonta, pequeña y manipulable¡ah! No olvidemos tampoco que solía ser una mujer enamorada-esto lo remarco, este hombre le parecía imposible.

-enamorada del dinero querrás decir cariño. Hermione desvió la mirada, la conversación tomaba el mismo rumbo retorcido de siempre, Harry insistía en que ella era la mala del cuento.

-piensa lo que quieras, pero deberías preguntarte quien ama mas el dinero, yo o los Weasly-el rostro de Harry se desfiguro, apretó donde mas le dolía, se dijo, Harry tomaba a los Weasly por puritanos cuando no lo eran.

-¡no te permito que insultes a la que ha sido como mi propia familia!

- pues no me insultes entonces Potter, y si estas ciego no es mi trabajo quitarte la venda. Eres un pomposo presumido ególatra que no ve más allá de las apariencias.

En ese momento Hermione se fijo que entraba en el restaurante una rubia que se le hacia familiar, inmediatamente esta dirigió la vista hacia donde ellos y fue a paso rápido en esa dirección.

-¡Harry, cariño, que agradable encuentro! Hermione termino de recordar de donde conocía a aquella mujer y frunció el ceño, cuando Harry y ella tenían una relación, aquella era a rubia que las revistas amorosas solían vincularlo; ella siempre le reclamaba a Harry y este solo respondía con un "espero que cuando nos casemos no seas así de celosa cariño", si claro, como no.

-que agradable sorpresa también Gabrielle. Esta lo miro con un ceño coqueto en el rostro y pareció notar la presencia de Hermione.

-¿tu eres Hermione Granger cierto? No dejo de notar cierto recelo en la voz de la mujer.

-así es, soy ella-noto que comparada con ella, se sentía disminuida, no culpaba a Harry por preferir a modelos mas importantes en un pasado que a ella, lo extraño era que seguía empeñado en estar con ella y continuar una farsa para romperle el corazón.

-creo haberte reconocido, mi hermano esta completamente loco por ti-bingo, Harry no solía reaccionar bien a los halagos que iban dirigidos hacia ella, por alguna razón se comportaba como un maniático cada vez que esto sucedía.

-¿ah si?, pues podrías presentármelo algún día- Gabrielle sonrió y respondió mordazmente.

-pues claro que si, suelen encandilarle las mujeres vulgares-Hermione sorprendida quedo casi atónita por lo venenosa de aquella mujer y Harry parecía pasarlo bomba.

No sabia que responder a eso, tampoco es que quisiera enfrentarse a alguna de las mujeres de Harry, solo se levanto lentamente y se dirigió al tocador, Harry le dirigió una mirada molesta.

Al entrar al tocador se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, se miro al espejo y se obligo a mantener la calma: este viaje lo único que lograba era sacarla de la protección que le había tanto construir, bufo molesta; se preguntaba si alguien en Londres la extrañaba, quizás Matt, pero dudaba que Harry hubiera dejado cabos sin atar, asi que lo mas probable era que Matt creyera que estaba de vacaciones o algo por el estilo.

Al salir del tocador observo a lo lejos como Gabrielle se comía con la vista a Harry, "idiota", pensó; quería ir caminando lentamente, tomar a Gabrielle de ese sofisticado vestido y arrastrarla por todo el restaurante mientras ella gritaba que la dejara en paz, se lo pensó mejor viendo como Harry prácticamente baboseaba sobre ella, " idiota" pensó nuevamente, algo tenia que hacer; dirigió su vista en una esquina y casi pierde todos los colores al encontrarse con un atractivo rubio, si su memoria no le fallaba ahí había gato encerrado y ese hombre era Draco Malfoy, el ahora ex esposo de su antigua jefa en la oficina, pero no estaba solo se encontraba con una de las ejecutivas y parecían estar de todo menos en una reunión laboral.

Se dijo que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para salir airosa de aquella situación, quizás si rogaba al rubio que la llevara a la embajada o algo este la podría ayudar; lo que no sabia era que precisamente rogar a Draco Malfoy era igual a estar condenada de por vida.

Paso lento y sin que Harry que se encontraba al otro extremo del restaurante se diera cuenta, pudo divisar que Draco la miraba de reojo, "quizás me reconoció", así que aun mas animada que antes siguió caminando siempre alerta hasta llegar a su mesa, la castaña que lo acompañaba no puso muy buena cara e interiormente quería disculparse por aquella intromisión, pero sus argumentos eran a sus ojos algo mas valido que pedir permiso para esto.

-señor Malfoy, quizás no me reconozca, soy Hermione Granger- titubeo al ver la mirada de hastió que le dedicaba el rubio- trabaje con su ex esposa y me preguntaba si usted seria tan amable de hacerme un pequeño favor.- puso una expresión que hasta al hombre mas frió le habría calentado el corazón, pero no hablamos de cualquier hombre, sino de Draco Malfoy.

El rubio no parecía reaccionar y solo la intromisión de la castaña lo alerto de que se encontraban apelando a su generosidad.

- no hago favores- fue lo único que pudo responder, Hermione tubo la certeza de porque este hombre y Pansy se habían llevado de las mil maravillas, eran tal para cual.

-pero, me encuentro en una situación que…- en ese momento Malfoy se levantaba de su asiento y elegantemente cruzaba el local para salir, Hermione quedo atonita, jamas había visto una reacción parecida, la castaña que se encontraba aun ahí, se paro siguiendo los pasos del rubio; la tormenta que desato que uno de los altos ejecutivos abandonara el restaurante hizo que Hermione se diera cuenta que su decisión no era la mas acertada y se abofeteo mentalmente, Harry podía verla y frustrar su intento de escapada.

Mientras los mozos corrían a la siga de Malfoy, ella aprovecho para escabullirse y salir al frontis del restaurante, se encontró con el mar de frente y un viento que hizo que se le calaran los huesos, ojala pudiera borrar todo lo que había echo hasta el día de hoy, solo servia para ocasionar mas problemas, vio a un pescador en una orilla cercana y se saco sus tacones para dirigirse a el.

----------

-

-

Dentro Harry miraba en todas direcciones, le pareció reconocer a Malfoy saliendo apresuradamente del restaurante y a una Gabrielle hablando tanto que lo mareaba, Hermione estaba tardando mucho en el tocador, quizás se había sentido mal por la puya que le había metido Gabrielle¿pero no sabia defenderse acaso?; en los últimos dos días le había demostrado que su tierna gatita se había convertido en algo así como una cajita llena de sorpresas y mucho carácter.

Se dijo que no podría soportar un días mas al lado de ella y no devorarla completamente, su libido iba en aumento constante a medida que Hermione iba convirtiéndose en un témpano de hielo a su lado, sonrió de medio lado, era solo cuestión de romper un poco ese hielo para que la lava saliera de ella, la conocía bastante y sabia como hacer que reaccionara, pero no podía acercarse sin que esta inventara una muralla de mil metros para alejarlo.

-Harry, estas perdido- Gabrielle sonrió de una manera que hizo que se acordara porque tenia el apodo de arpía entre las mujeres, no tenia escrúpulos para quitar los hombres que les estaban prohibidos, pero esto no parecía incomodarla.

- no creo haber estado nunca Gabrielle- ella toco su mano y meneo su platinado pelo- no se que te traes con esa mujer, pero sabes donde me puedes encontrar- le guiño un ojo y se dirigió a la mesa donde la esperaba una mujer mayor.

Pasaron solo algunos minutos para que se acercara su jefe de seguridad para decirle que habían visto a Hermione tomar un auto bus hacia el pueblo, maldijo y se puso furioso, "hasta aquí llega mi paciencia Hermione"

-------

-

Corrió hacia el edificio color blanco que le habían indicado en la parada, si no hubiese sido por aquel pescador que la había ayudado a escapar quizás no volvería a ver una asomo de luz en su vida; tenia que hacer las cosas rápido, Harry no tardaría en extrañarla y no seria suave con ella si la encontraba; en un mesón se encontraba una morocha que supuso seria de informaciones, se acerco y le explico muy rápidamente su problema, obviamente dijo que había perdido su vida y necesitaba abandonar el país; la morocha la dirigió a unas oficinas donde extrañamente no había nadie, se sentó en una silla y espero.

--------

Ginny se encontraba en el vestíbulo de esa enorme casa, el campo no le gustaba precisamente y menos la criadilla de Matt, pero estaba desesperada por su ayuda, el era el padre del hijo que llevaba en su vientre y necesitaba el apoyo para salir adelante con el plan que había ideado su madre.

-veo que no te cansas de esto ¿no?- en una esquina apareció Matt con un sombrero estilo vaquero y mas flaco que antes.

-necesito que me digas que estas de acuerdo con lo que te plantee el otro día- el pareció dudar antes de responder y se sentó en el sillón de junto.

-que te hace pensar que yo caería tan bajo y daría la paternidad de "mi hijo" a otro hombre- había una amenaza implícita que aquel comentario que hizo que Ginny se sintiera tensa.

-bueno, el echo de que los dos conseguiríamos lo que queremos- algo pareció brillar en los ojos de Matt que hizo que Ginny se llenara de una esperanza.

-¿y que es exactamente lo que yo quiero Ginebra?- ella dudo pero la certeza que no se equivocada la hizo continuar.

-acaso no es obvio- se paro y se ubico en sus piernas- tu quieres a Hermion Granger, a como de lugar, lo se por la forma en que brillan tus ojos.

Matt agarro a Ginny de la cintura y la atrajo violentamente a el, Ginny pego un gritillo mientras el la miraba fijamente.

-no juegues conmigo Ginebra- ella intento soltarse en vano- ¿quien te ha dicho a ti que yo quiero a Hermione?. Ella balbució y el volvió a apretarla contra el.

-quizás he cambiado de opinión al saber que eres la madre de mi hijo y resulta que te quiero conmigo a toda costa- ella lo miro sorprendida sin saber que decir- no renunciare a mi hijo y vete haciendo a la idea que no me gustan los hijos ilegítimos, así te tenga que obligar te casaras conmigo.

Ginny espantada se aparto rápidamente de Matt, esto no podía estar sucediéndole, su madre ya la había advertido por la estupidez que había cometido al contarle a Matt la existencia de ese niño, pero jamás pensó que este la obligaría a lago así, pensando que solo jugaba se fue pegando un portazo de la propiedad.

Matt suspiro frustrado, las cosas habían cambiado en los últimos días: al enterarse de la perdida de Hermione había llamado a la mansión Potter donde su madre le comunico que Hermione había ido de vacaciones repentinas con Harry Potter, quizás ella había caído en las redes nuevamente de ese bastardo; por otra parte el asunto del embarazo de Ginny lo tenia nervioso, sabia la clase de mujer que podía llegar a ser Ginny cuando se proponía algo y utilizar a un bebe para fines tan viles le ponía los pelos de punta, por mas que quisiera a Hermione era su pequeño quien estaba en juego, y si tendría que amarrar a Ginny para que no hiciera daño al bebe lo haría, por algo era el mejor .

-------------

-

-

Hermione seguía en aquella sala esperando que apareciera alguien que la pudiese ayudar, se sintió aliviada cuando se abrió la puerta, al fin alguien acudía en su ayuda pero se tenso al momento en que vio que no era alguien de la embajada quien entraba, sino Harry.

-siento decepcionarte querida- se notaba mas tenso de lo que jamás lo había visto y tubo la noción que no se había tomado bien la noticia de su huida, "que esperabas genio, te rapto por si lo olvidabas".

Callo, sabia que cualquier cosa que dijera Harry la utilizaría en su contra, no había cortes de apelación en lo referido a ella, Harry siempre se lo había dejado en claro.

- ¿y no vas a decir nada cariño?- tomo asiento frente a ella- o debo llamar al pescador a quien inventaste esa tierna historia sobre tu madre enferma y la perdida de tu visa- ella se tenso inmediatamente y Harry pareció notarlo porque sus ojos entonaron una color que hacia que ella estuviera mil por ciento mas alerta que antes.

-estoy en mi derecho de escapar Harry- había cierta suplica en lo que ella decía que hizo que Harry suavizara su mirada- sabes muy bien que no quiero estar acá, no me culpes de querer hacer todo lo posible por irme de este infierno.

-esto es un infierno porque tu lo haces un infierno cariño- ella quiso protestar pero los dedos de Harry fueron mas rápidos acallándola inmediatamente- ya no aguantare mas tus niñerías, haré lo que debí hacer desde el momento que pisaste un pie nuevamente en Londres, desde el momento en que sabias que debías volver a mi- la tomo violentamente y la saco de la embajada, de nada sirvieron las protestas que ella hacia, todos en la embajada la miraban con reproche, " genial sigo siendo la esposa loca!

Al salir una limosina los esperaba, la metió a pesar de la violencia, con delicadeza al auto y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- no permitiré que me hagas esto una vez mas Harry- el se desabrocho las mangas de su camisa y las de su cuello haciendo que Hermione perdiera el hilo de su súbita protesta- quiero que sepas que no descansare hasta escapar.

Harry la miro fieramente y ella tuvo una descarga eléctrica en ese momento, nada estaba saliendo como ella lo había planeado, se supone que no debía encontrarla tan rápido, no aun, se encontraba con Gabrielle en el restaurante ¿no?, debería haberla arrastrado a su cama como acostumbraba con sus amantes.

-escúchame bien Hermione, ya perdí toda mi paciencia, estuve tratando de ser cortes y caballero con la situación- tomo aire y se acerco peligrosamente a ella que retrocedió conciente que la cercanía de Harry la debilitaba y la hacia cometer estupideces-pero no me pidas que haga nada mas, al llegar a la casa te encerrare bajo mil llaves hasta el dia de la boda, y no quiero escuchar mas protestas.

-¡no puedes hacer esto! Eres un sucio rastrero- Harry la miro sin un rastro de humor y se sirvió un brandy que se tomo al seco- ¡debes entenderme por alguna vez en tu vida Harry¡Siempre haces lo que te apetece pasando a llevar todo lo que te rodea!- Harry se sirvió otra copa mientras la miraba intensamente.

- no me puedes reprochar que sea así contigo Mimi, si mal no recuerdo ya me traicionaste una vez, si te dejo tranquila en la casa no dudaras en traicionar mi confianza nuevamente para huir nuevamente como una delincuente.

-¡que yo nunca he huido de nada!- las lagrimas agolpaban sus preciosos ojos cosa que Harry noto, desvió la vista de ella- insistes en culparme por lo de Ron cuando nunca me diste ni siquiera el beneficio de la duda- se calmo mentalmente mientras Harry miraba hacia la playa que ahora se abría ante sus ojos- so tan solo tu hubieses confiado en mi, yo te habría demostrado que jamás te traicione.

Para Harry aquello fue suficiente, no bastaba con que amara locamente a esa mujer, sino que insistía en tirar sal a la herida, se bajo del auto rápidamente cuando llegaron a la mansión, no podría soportar estar con Hermione cerca ni un segundo más.

-me vas a escuchar Potter- Hermione corría tras de el, irónico, pensó, cuando hacia mas de una hora lo que quería era escapar- ¡ahora tu huyes como un cobarde!. Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con un brillo desconocido tomo a Hermione del brazo y la arrastro hacia el vestíbulo, cruzo hasta llegar a la enorme escalera y la subió a rastras, saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrió una puerta que Hermione no conocía, la metió y se metió en la pieza también; cerro la puerta tan fuerte que Hermione dudaba que alguien no hubiese escuchado el estruendo que causo.

-¿cobarde dices?- se saco rápidamente la camisa ante la atónita mirada de ella y se desabrochaba el pantalón- ahora te demostrare que he sido todo menos cobarde en tu presencia, se acabo Hermione, te daré lo que ambos deseamos desde que nos volvimos a encontrar y dejaras de protestar por insignificancias- ella se encontraba atónita, la fuerza de los sentimientos que Harry expresaba eran similares a los que ella un albergaba, se protegió tras una silla mientras Harry la miraba y se acercaba lentamente.

-he estado pensando toda la maldita cena como seria quitarte la ropa- ella tropezó y Harry la alcanzo a sujetar- ahora mismo descubriré como puedo hacerlo y que mueras de pasión a la vez, como recordábamos ¿no?.

Tomo su boca y ella durante 10 segundo protesto y trato de alejarlo a como diera lugar; si una cosa sabia era que Harry era mucho Harry para cualquier mujer, y ella no era precisamente la mujer mas indicada para decir que era resistible a los encantos de ese brujo de ojos verdes.

-suelta Harry- en el momento en que el la soltaba para respirar ella protesto sin mucha convicción, Harry noto esto y deslizo los tirantes de su camisa hasta la cintura mientras descubría los pechos de ella y los besaba con devoción, ella no pudo hacer mas que gemir y tratar de recobrar su dignidad.

-no… Harry no debemos… nos odiamos…- Harry no parecía escucharla y mientras ella trataba en vano de luchar contra el, este ya estaba bajándole los pantalones y la dirigía hacia la cama. En el momento en que su espalda choco contra la colcha y sintió el pecho de Harry sobre el de ella supo que estaba perdida.

-¿no debemos…. No debemos cariño?- Hermione no pensaba y precisamente no escucho con claridad lo que Harry decía- yo pienso que esto es lo mas acertado que hemos hecho desde que nos conocimos y también pienso que deberías acostumbrarte a la idea que desde ahora volverás a ser mi mujer.

Ella tembló con esa afirmación¿quería que fuera su amante?, porque no le cabía otra posibilidad, después de todo Harry la odiaba.

-no… no seré tu amante… déjame Potter- el la aprisiono mientras se bajaba sus calzoncillos y le quitaba el resto de ropa a ella- pues tu cuerpo me esta diciendo todo lo contrario cariño… siéntelo.

Ella tembló una mas perceptiblemente y se arqueo hacia el con una urgencia que hizo que Harry rugiera desde lo mas profundo, la beso ávidamente mientras se posicionaba en su centro y entraba con fuerza contenida en ella.; Hermione noto la punzada ardiente de dolor que la atravesó cuando Harry termino por poseerla y el precisamente se dio cuenta que ella no había echo esto hacia mucho tiempo, solo provoco que ensanchara su sonrisa aun mas y se sintió mortificada que lo supiera.

-mía… siempre has sido mía, aun después… de un… año- le costaba hablar, después de todo sus energías no estaban empleadas en esto sino en mantenerse a raya para que a Hermione no le doliera su intromisión y se acostumbrara a el.

-Harry- suplico ella- por favor.

-por favor que cariño- planto una estocada que hizo que ella sintiera el placer mas delicioso desde hacia mucho- eh… ah!, no… ah! Harry- el sonrió y apago su mente en el mismo momento que pareció que ella le respondía con la misma pasión desenfrenada.

Puede que Hermione se hubiese resistido cuando llego a Londres a el, pero dios bendito no lo haría de nuevo, no ahora que la había recuperado.

El torbellino de colores, sabores y sensaciones que sufrio Hermione hizo que perdiera l cabeza y entrara en el paraíso con Harry de la mano, este se movía fieramente sobre ella mientras sus estocadas aumentaban en fuerza y placer, cuando ya no pudo mas exploto y al minuto Harry la siguió y se desvaneció sobre ella.

Se sentía plena a pesar que sabia que debía odiarse a ella y al hombre que se encontraba encima, por un momento se permitió olvidar el pasado mientras Harry la besaba tiernamente en la frente, ojos y nariz y se rindió suavemente a los brazos de Morfeo con Harry tras ella.

-

-

-

-

--

--

-

-

-

-

-

-

me volvi loca oficialmente xD JURO POR DIOS QUE CUANDO ME METI A ESTA PAGINA DIJE... no hare esperar a nadie como yo he esperado por los capitulos, bueno me cayo un charco de agua del cielo porque es lo q les he echo!

me siento mal, como la peor de las mujeres xD y aunque tiene explicacion logica a mi abandono, siento que esta demas decirlo pk no habra retrocedido el tiempo que esperaron asi que les doy permiso para odiarme durante 5 min...

quedan 4

3 medio...

2

1

listo...

xD ahora si vieronnnnn que al final no todo es tan turbio como parece??? eh eh?? es mas complicado que eso xD es simplemente las circunstancias las que hacen a las personas, diganme que ustedes no tienen sentimientos encontrados como hermione, al querer arrancarle la ropa a Harry y comerselo entero y a la vez, matarlo una y otra vez por todo lo del pasado. DIGANME!! xD bueno... es lo que he querido reflejar en este capitulo... ojala les guste y no me odien mas por fissssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

me despido con un beso!!! SOLady!!!


	8. Problemas

**cap 8: problemas **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Se sintió enferma solo pisando Londres nuevamente, el vuelo habia sido todo menos agradable, Harry habia contratado a una enfermera para que cuidara de ella en lo que restaba de viaje pero aun asi se sentia vacia y nauseabunda, " odio los aviones".

se suponia que en media hora mas debian estar frente a la catedral celebrando el "matrimonio" de Lily y James, por mas que habia rehusado la idea de asistir Harry no le habia dejado otra opcion y contando lo enferma que se sentia lo mejor era no crear algun tipo de discusion..."quizas por eso me siento tan enferma, asisto a un freak show". Los ultimos dias en esa isla habian sido una especie de ilusion paranoica segun su perspectiva, Harry como completo caballero habia complacido todos y cada uno de los deseos que se le presentaban y se incluia en estos; ella por otra parte aun no se hacia una idea de la " estupidez" o lo que sea que haya sido el haber tenido una intimidad que no queria, "no llorare sobre la leche derramada".

No le daria a el la satisfaccion de creer que lo que habian tenido era importante, aunque lo fuese ella dudaba que para el pasara lo mismo, se aseguraria de mantener a Harry tan lejano y por eso habia ideado un pequeño plan, o locura segun el punto de vista.

debia hacer unas llamadas y listo.

----------

- te sientes mejor querida?-la tomo de los hombros y la sacudio levemente, en ese momento pudo notar que se encontraban frente a lo que parecia una casa muy grande y antigua.

-pense que iriamos directo al circo Harry- el la miro desaprobatoriamente y fijo su mirada en ella intensamente.

-te das cuenta que desde ahora nuestra relacion ha cambiado?- ella quiso no pensar en eso, bastante tenia con la inminente boda- desde ahora en adelante tendras el debido respeto por nuestros padres, no quiero convertirles el dia de su boda en un espectaculo, estamos?.

ella dudo en contestar mordazmente como queria, el haber estado con el le inflingia cierto poder sobre ella, "soy una debil de mente, el mundo es de los fuertes no de los debiles."

-me comportare como se me pegue la gana- tomo un vaso que se encontraba frente a sus narices y bebio de un sorbo su contenido, Harry puso una mueca de ironia y diversion a esto.

-si sigues bebiendo cosas que no sabes claro que convertiras esto en un circo amor- le retiro lentamente el vaso y lo dejo en su sitio- tomar wisky en un dia como hoy no te hara bien.

-y que sesupone que es lo que me hara bien- lo miro desafiante y no noto que una tira de su camiseta se deslizaba sin su consentimiento- acaso debo parecer feliz? en un montaje que nadie absolutamente nadie pidio mi aprobacion, Harry ni siquiera quiero asistir, por que no me dejas simplemente aca y vas tu?.

-por que es la boda de tu madre y ella te necesita- ella chisto y el la acallo - necesitas darle una oportunidad a tu madre Hermione, necesitan hablar y tu presisamente necesitas saber su historia antes de juzgarla.

lo miro impaciente " QUE HISTORIA?" acaso Lily habia inventado un cuento dramatico para que los Potter le tubieran compasion, dudaba que su madre hiciera tal cosa y estaba lo bastante confundida para no prestar mayor atencion a las palabras de Harry que siguio hablando sobre cosas que ella no entendia.

al mirar por la ventana aprecio que de la casa grande pasaban a una iglesia enorme, la mas grande que habia visto en su vida, fuera de esta se encontraban cientos de personas en lo que pensaba era " la espera de la novia" o algo por el estilo, bien, penso, Harry no habia notado que no estaba presentable para una boda, lucia unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta fuera de lo comun pero lo bastante sencilla en comparacion con la vestimenta apropiada para un evento de esa magnitud; el en cambio era otra historia, siempre impecable con su traje perfectamente cortado

bajo de la limosina y Harry la siguio, inmediatamente todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos, pudo apreciar que se encontraba gran cantidad de personas conocidas y se sintio aun mas satisfecha por las miradas desaprobatorias de las mujeres al contemplar su vestimenta.

-deverias haberte cambiado cariño- Harry le sonreia y no dejaba de saludar a la gente con un ademan- estas llamando la atencion y las mujeres mueren de envidia con tu conjunto-

-no tuve tiempo "querido" me sentia demasiado mal como para mas encima tener que disfrazarme para una farsa- Harry la tomo y la dirigio a un rincon notando las miradas que todos les dirigian- basta Hermione.

solo esa palabra hizo que ella sintiera explotar, despues noto que sus piernas aflojaban y sintio que se iba de bruces contra el piso, solo noto que Harry la tomaba agilmente y despues todo se desvanecio.

-

-

-Me siento especialmente altruista hoy querida-Ginny fruncio su ceño y desvio la mirada hacia la entrada de la iglesia, esa pobretona aun no se dignaba a aparecer por la iglesia y el traje le quedaba demasiado apretado- te comprare un traje nuevo para que muestres tu barriga como corresponde.

-quieres callarte!- silencio a Matt- acaso todos se deben enterar de mi desgracia?- el solo sonrio y en su cara paso una luz de orgullo que no paso desapercibida para la pelirroja.

-tu madre opina lo mismo- miro a Molly que se encontraba en primera fila, colada, penso, radiante con su traje aun mas ajustado- es mas, me siento el doble de altruista y les regalare uno a ambas, dios sabe que uno tiene que respirar y no creo que eso le haga bien al bebe.

-Matt por ultima vez, cierra tu preciosa boca si no quieres que te la cierre yo!- el rio con mas ganas ganandose las miradas de los presentes

- y como piensas hacer eso?- se arreglo el traje y la contemplo fascinado por la creciente barriga que mostraba- besandome, puedes hacerlo pero que dira Potter si entra en ese momento, ya no creera que el bebe es suyo.

se gano una mirada de odio que hubiese destruido Londres entero y se sintio satisfecho, esa mujer solo conseguia complicarle la vida, no le haria nada mal recibir de su propia medicina.

aun asi miraba por toda la iglesia esperando que por un milagro apareciera Hermione, no habia tenido tiempo para pensar en ella estos ultimos dias con la noticia de Ginny, pero aun asi esta no abandonaba sus pensamientos.

-

-

-

-Hermione- le susurraba suavemente, la tension se reflejaba en su rostro, esto no deveria estar pasando, a el no deveria importarle que esa mujer estubiese tan palida y no despertara- cariño, por favor despierta.

claro que ella desperto, se sintio como si mil camiones la hubieran arrollado, unas nauseas ya olvidadas volvieron a ella pero conciente de la mirada inquisitiva de Harry contubo sus ganas.

- sera mejor que hables con Lily en la recepcion- añadio el tomandola y dirigiendola a la parte trasera de lo que pudo reconocer como una habitacion de igleisa- en estas condiciones solo serviras para arruinarle su boda.

con este comentario ella pego un salto y se levanto de inmediato," diablos, debo salir de aca lo mas rapido posible"

-Harry, estoy bien- el la miro dudoso- aunque tu no lo creas.

-no lo creo y es por esto que no te separaras de mi lado.

-solo dejame ir al baño esta bien?- el le dirigio una ultima mirada y se fue cerrando la puerta lentamente.

ahora solo debo tomar un maldito celular, que tan dificil podria ser encontrar uno en esa habitacion, revolvio las cosas abriendo cajones y dejando un desastre a su paso, la desesperacion no era su mejor amiga y no la ayudaba en concentrarse presisamente; fue a ver a un estante que sobresalia de los demas y comenzo a mirar sobre los papeles, tomo uno y presisamente varios mas salieron volando, uno llamo su atencion, en el salia inscrito el apellido de soltera de su madre, miro con cautela absorviendo cada palabra, palidecio derrepente y lo solto como si de ello depediera su vida, retrocedio lentamente y cayo en un sillon pequeño de una esquina, esto iba mas alla de todo lo que podria asimilar.

"Lily Evas y James Potter"  
"renovacion de votos"

--------------------------

-

-

La ceremonia fue lo mas aburrido de lo que pudo recordar a una boda, de echo si no hubiese sido por el creciente nerviosismo de la novia quizas se hubiera quedado dormido al primer sermon del cura; Matt contemplo como los invitados tomaban sus autos y se dirigian a la mansion Potter a la recepcion.

le parecio extraño que la dama de honor que con tanto ahinco buscaran no se hubiese aparecido, Llily miraba a cada momento todos los puestos de la iglesia ganandose la curiosidad de los asistentes y la mirada molesta y extraña del novio.

bueno quizas buscaba a Hermione, lo mas normal era que una hija asistiera a la boda de su madre, pero viendo las opciones de Hermione lo mas probable es que estubiera mil kilometros lejos de aquella iglesia en estos momentos.

-me llevaras tu o tengo que caminar a la mansion de los Potter?- una molesta Ginebra le hablaba sacandolo momentaneamete de sus pensamientos.

-valla querida, lei que las embarazadas eran un poco molestas los primeros meses pero tu eres un cartucho de dinamita a punto de explotar no?- ella le dirigio una mirada aburrida y se subio sin consentimiento al asiento del copiloto.

-bueno, ya que sabes tanto de embarazos- se acomodo el vientre, como podia ser posible que en pocas semanas ya se le notara tanto, habia escuchado que solo se notaba durante el 4 o 5 mes en adelante pero ella parecia una ballena presisamente- puedes apurar el paso, necesito un baño y no soy agradable cuando necesito cosas y no me las dan!-

Matt rio un momento y se subio impacientemente-lo que orede su embaracidad- ella le golpeo el brazo y miro hacia la ventana en todo momento- oye Ginny- ella lo miro de soslayo- no te gustaria vivir en mi casa durante tu embarazo?- atonita ella abrio sus castaños ojos- ya que... bueno soy el padre, necesito estar en todo el proceso no?... no me gustaria que a los 50 mi hijo me recriminara que me perdi su 2 o 3 mes de embarazo, ya sabes como son, claro que si es hombre no creo que me lo saque en cara... pero si hablamos de una niña y si sale con tu temperamento, me temo que cada momento que no estube frente a ella me lo recriminara...

Ginny no pudeo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, no podia evitar sentirse tranquila a pesar de todas las cosas que su madre planeaba para su futuro, por primera vez se sintio protegida y penso, solo penso que quizas tener un hijo de Matt no seria tan malo.

--

-

-

Hermione se bajo del taxi casi como un robot, estaba segura que si alguien le preguntaba si era un fantasma ella responderia que si; necesitaba un baño relajante y piñiscarse en cada momento para asi despertar de la pesadilla, " renovacion de votos"... " renovacion de votos"... en su idioma renovacion de votos significaba cuando alguien casado decidia casarse denuevo con su esposo, o esposa sea el caso; pero Lily no se habia casado con James, no!

tenia que ser una pesadilla, si, eso es lo que era; subio los ultimos escalones hasta llegar al apartamento que tenia Jean, golpeo como loca y escucho maldiciones del interior. No tardaron en abrir la puerta, se encontro con un hombre semi desnudo y recien duchado.

-cherie!- tomo a Hermione y la entro rapidamente, despues miro al pasillo a ver si no habian moros en la costa.

-perdoname Jean por llegar asi sin avisar, solo no tenia ... no sabia donde... nose ni que es lo que no sé Jean, acaso uno puede renovar votos sin haberse casado? dime!- Jean la miro con una cara extraña y estaba segura que pensaba que se le habia soltado el ultimo tornillo.

-aver... cuentame bien querida, desde el momento en que desapareciste y me dejaste en la profunda preocupacion, sabes que la policia te estubo buscando?- ella lo miro lentamente

-enserio? yo que pense que Harry habia atado todos los cabos sueltos- se sento desastrozamente y se quito sus tacones.

-Harry? el bom bom traicionero?- ella rio a este comentario y enseguida le dieron ganas de llorar, procedio a contarle toda la historia, desde la traicion de Lily hasta 5 min antes cuando corria como desesperada en busca de refugio.

-... entonces cuando desperte me encontre en esa horrible pieza con horribles papeles que destrozan la vida de la gente!- el la miro espectante y espero que añadiera algo mas, al ver que no proseguia se sento a su lado y la miro fijamente.

- te preocupas de los votos renovados cuando has sufrido un desmayo?- la miro eceptico

- pues... es en lo unico que he podido pensar, no es que sea una noticia menor Jean- lo miro con desaprobacion

- querida, lamento ser tu cable a tierra pero segun tu tierna historia, te acostaste con Harry- ella lo miro esperando algo mas

-...y?...- el la miro exasperado y se levanto, comenzo a andar a paso rapido por toda la habitacion.

- la ultima vez que te acostaste con Harry terminaste en Francia, desolada cherie- ella aun seguia sin entender el punto-... y embarazada cherie... embarazada...-

le costo entender lo ultimo que Jean habia dicho, "embarazada!", no no no ... habia alguna especie de equivocacion en lo que habia dicho Jean... ella no estaba embarazada! no de Harry por Dios!

- oh Jean... estoy en un grave problema- el la miro y solo pudo asentir... estaba en un problema grande, muy grande.

-

-

-

-

Harry se bajo de su limosina y se dirigio mas que furioso al edificio que se encotraba frente a el, venia de este modo por la discusion que tubo con su padre en la recepcion de la boda, Lily estaba echa un mar de lagrimas por la ausencia de su hija y su padre lo culpaba por perder de vista a la diablilla como el la llamaba.

estubo mas de dos horas buscando con sus guardaespaldas alguna pista de donde podria estar Hermione pero sus busquedas fueron infructuosas, gracias a Dios Luna, una de las empleadas le dio algunas pistas de donde podria estar, recordo mentalmente darle un aumento de sueldo o algo a la mujer.

subio por las descuidadas escaleras y sus guardaespaldas se aseguraban que no hubiese ningun tipo de riesgo para el, toco en el numero 235 y espero pacientemente, si es que eso se podria llamar paciencia.

le atendio un hombre, inmediatamente se puso en guardia

-diga- el hombre estaba solo con una toalla y se notaba que acababa de ducharse

-si, estoy buscando a Hermione Granger- el hombre lo invito a pasar y no dudo en hacerlo

-debe esperarla un momento, acaba de llegar de un viaje, ya sabe esos de negocios- Harry se puso a la defensiva, quien quiera que fuese ese hombre no sabia del viaje de Hermione 

-puedo esperar- obstinadamente espero sentado mientras el hombre se acomodaba a su lado y le servia una copa de brandy.

-bueno, espero que desocupe luego la ducha, le ofreci bañarnos juntos pero ya sabe como son las mujeres- Harry palidecio y apreto los puños fuertemente, se levanto y miro al hombre con furia mal disimulada.

-que esta tratando de decir- el hombre solo se tomo su copa de brandy y añadio.

- bueno, como sabe cuando las parejas no se ven por mucho tiempo lo mas sano es cuando se reencuentran ponerse al dia- le guiño un ojo- y mi Hermione es una fierecilla.

Jean interiormente anoto mil puntos a la tabla en favor de Hermione, el hombre parecia destrozado no indiferente como le habia dicho una y otra vez Hermione que se pondria, quizas de verdad le afectaba todo este teatro.

Harry solo dijo un par de maldiciones por lo bajo y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, Jean se asusto de la furia que derramaba el hombre entero y penso que podria hacer una locura, Hermione estaba jugando con fuego y ese fuego llamado Harry Potter no era cualquier cosa.

cuando escucho el portazo Jean se dirigio al baño y encontro a una Hermione mirando fijamente un palito blanco que marcaba dos palitos mas.

- bien, se creyo todo el cuento, es mas creo que me merezco un oscar o algo por mi exelente actuacion no cherie?- Jean miro hacia Hermione que no hacia mas que mirar el palito blanco que habia saludo a comprar horas antes.

- me estas escuchando Hermi?- Hermione levanto la vista y le señalo el palito

- que debo hacer con esto Hermi botarlo?- Hermione nego con la cabeza y se lo acerco nuevamente, al ver que Jean no reaccionaba tomo la caja que minutos antes habia tirado a la basura y se la paso, Jean al verla solo pudo exclamar una maldicion y soltar el " palito blanco" como si quemara.

"Test de Embarazo"

" instrucciones... blabla...blabla... una raya... negativo... blabla... dos rayas... positivo..."

miro nuevmanete el test y confirmo que se encontraban dos rayas... Hermione se acerco lentamente a el y le susurro lentamente.

- que hare ahora Jean- el solo pudo mirarla y abrazarla.

-supongo que sere tio... la diferencia es que esta vez... haremos las cosas bien... esta bien querida?- ella solo asintio y lo ultimo que vio fue un borron. Caia denuevo al mundo de la inconciencia.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-----------------------------------

-CHAAAAAAAAA!

notas de yo: solady.

me apareci pero soy la peor de todas porque hice tan rapido el capitulo que las puntuaciones, acentos y ordenes gramaticales se fueron a dar una vuelta a la punta del cerro. les escribo super rapidito, porque este no es mi pc... mi pc quizas donde esta!

les cuento para que me entiendan un poquito, hace como 2 semanas entraron a robar a mi casa... si... los desgraciados la ven grande y creen que uno es de alcurnia o algo y se llevan todo! todo!

asi que recuperandome de la imrpesion tube que trabajar para recuperar el dinero que me faltaba y pagarme la matricula para lo mas importante que es la universidad. que entre el lunes pasado a todo esto... asi que me veran asi... esporadicamente no siempre! y juro que lo siento tanto tanto pero asi es la vida!

ojala puedan entender si no les agradesco rewww... pero igual infinitas gracias por todos los que me han llegado!

ojala les guste este mini capitulo, tengo los otros en borrador de mis cuadernos porque ahora solo ocupo hiojas de papel xD me rio de mi desgracia porque no saco nada con amargarme... igual les dejo unos espoiles para que disfruten

cap 9

- dime maldita sea que ese hijo es mio! dimelo porque si no lo es no respondo Hermione-

-------

-que significa renovacion de votos Lily porque solo significa que ya estabas con este hombre!- Lily palidecio y se sento suavemente mirando a James.

-significa que tu madre y yo nos habiamos casado cuando estabas en Francia Hermione- James por primera vez sintio verdadera lastima por Hermione y se repudio por ser tan egoista en su vida, pero solo le duro hasta ver el semblante de Lily que lo miraba compungida.

-------

-el bebe se llamara Harry como el padre no Ginny?- Ginny miro hacia la ventana terriblemente nerviosa y Harry solo atino a sentarse de inmediato..." que habia echo todo estaba borroso, nisiquiera penso que esa noche se habia acostado con Ginebra"...

- no madre, asi no se llama su padre- Harry atino a mirar confundido a las dos mujeres...

-no?- atino a decir

Molly en cambio solo grito y maldijo a su hija.

------------------------

ahi esta xD son los mini mini espoilers! nos vemos dentro de poco, lo juro, vendre a este mismo lugar que me cobran barato xD en fin saludos y besos!

¦lt;/p


	9. Loco por ti

-hola!!, el nombre del capitulo se debe a lo que tendran que adivinar, quien esta loco por quien? diganmelo al final, las leere!! las quiero!! solady( acepto todo tipo de teorias)

-

-

-

-

_Hermione se encontraba sentada a la espera de los resultados que le confirmaran lo que el test habia indicado, si no fuera por Luna y Jean quizas no habria pisado ese horrible hospital que tantos malos recuerdos le traia._

_La enfermera se acerco a paso lento, indicandole entrar a una pequeña salita donde el doctor la esperaba," bien es ahora o nunca"_

_- adelante señorita- ella se sento lo mas rapido posible como queriendo huir de una muerte anunciada._

_-como sabe se encuentra en un estado muy complicado- ella suspiro_

_-le recetare estas vitaminas y tiene que venir a constantes chequeos ..._

_Perdió el hilo de la conversacion, en lo unico que podia pensar era en la nueva vida que se estaba gestando en su vientre; dudando unos minitos no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, tendria a su hijo, claro y de Harry tambien, pero dudaba que el lo tomara como ella en quellos momentos._

_Salio deslumbrante de la consulta, sus amigos le hablaban pero ella se encontraba en otro mundo, un bebe, su bebe," nuestro bebe " le recordo su mente; debia prepararse para el futuro, con Harry no avecinaba nada bueno._

Cap 9:** Loco por ti.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Se llamaba cordura y no le quedaba nada en estos momentos, miraba su reloj cada 5 min y la junta no parecia tener nada interesante que mereciera su atencion, solo le interesaba hablar con Hermione, bueno no exactamente hablar, lo que necesitaba era a Hermione en su cama pero despues de eso tenian que hablar y muy seriamente; tambien necesitaba poner en orden sus prioridades, estar con Hermione perdidos en una isla le hizo recordar exactamente lo que mas temia, ella seguia ejerciendo ese poder que hacia que estubiera a punto de bullir en cualquier situacion y tenia que remediarlo, solo le hacian falta dos semanas mas de desonticaxarse de ella y dejarla libre para continuar con su apacible vida.

" diablos que apacible vida, la necesitas para respirar, pensar y vivir..."

La voz de su secretaria lo saco de sus pensamientos, Molly Weasly deseaba hablar con el y lo estaba esperando fuera de la sala de juntas, sobre un asunto de " importancia" que debia ser segun a su juicio algun prestamo como los que habia estado dando hacia mas de 5 años; dio por terminada su junta y fue con la mujer.

--

Al ver al imponente hombre salir de la sala de juntas Molly apunto mentalmente por que aquel era un acuerdo estupendo, primero, su hija seria esposa de uno de los hombre mas importantes y jodidamente ricos de Inglaterra, segundo, eso llevaba a que ella tendria la misma clase de derechos que su hija al ser la suegra de este y tercero, tendria a su dispocision miles de millones de libras para gastarlas en lo que se le diera la gana, esto tendria que ser ayuda de su querido Artur que en paz descanze.

El la miro inmpacible y la condujo a su despacho, camino con la certeza que despues de hoy, sus vidas iban a sonreir para siempre.

--

-Te lo digo querida, el color amarillo hace que el o la bebe se tranquilice- una Luna bastante entusiasmada miraba con atencion toda clase de ropa diminuta que habia en los escaparates de una tienda de bebes.

- Y yo te digo cherie, como amigo, socio, y futuro padrino, que el amarillo hace que me den nauseas y como soy mas experiencia que esta menudita rubia solo el blanco hara que tenga paz... asi que blanco sera.- Jean miro con autosuficiencia a Luna mientras Hermione anotaba mentalmente las razones para no salir corriendo y escapar denuevo a un pais lejano para escondere.

-Entonces, francesito, sera blanco- Jean sonrio ampliamente- si quieres que los primeros dias del bebe sean completamente ABRURRIDOS...- el se ofusco.

- participe en una de las revistas mas lucrativas y buenas del medio de la moda, creeme que se lo que hablo rubia!!- Luna le dio un pisoton- No me digas rubia! nenita!- Jean solto una carcajada pura.- no me molesta ser una nenita rubia, por lo menos tengo gusto...

-Podrian hacerme el favor de callarse par de inescrupulosos?- ambos la miraron anonadados- yo decidire que color es mejor para mi bebe, por dios nisiquiera ha nacido y tengo problemas mas importantes que elegir el color de la ropa de mi bebe, como por ejemplo DECIRLE AL PADRE.!

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y se dedicaron a seguir "intercambiando" opiniones sobre la futura ropa del bebe, Hermione solo asentia o negaba cuando le mostraban una que otra prenda, en un momento sono su celular anunciando un mensaje, se respingo solo pensar quien podria ser el cusante viniendosele solo un nombre a su cabeza.

" _te espero en el cafe de siempre a las 5, no tardes no me queda paciencia, ve con el vestido rojo que tanto me gusta... Harry"_

--

Harry se dirigia a la casa de su padre, este estaba con un maldito genio que hizo que su sangre se helara derrepente, sabia la razon de quello, la falta de Hermione a la boda que el prometio llevar, la histeria de Lily al creer que su hija la odiaba " creer? dios su hija la odiaba de verdad" se dijo, y Nat completamente rebelde por una situacion de adultos que nada tenian que ver con el.

Abrio la puerta que daba al salon y se encontro con una Lily que parecia menor de lo que en realdiad era, se pregunto si aquella mujer era una cuando tubo a Hermione, quizas estaba mas cerca de ser una niña que una mujer, por que solo eso le daba la explicacion que actuara tan infantilmente con el segundo matrimonio de su vida.

Lily lo miraba como siempre en las ultimas semanas, compungida, y apretaba una foto donde salia Hermione y ella hacia mas de dos años.

-Harry querido, dime que fue y se sento en ultima fila y lloro con los votos, dimelo- Harry queria decirselo en verdad, para calmar a Lily y tener a su padre contento denuevo pero no podia mentirle.

- lo siento Lily, fuimos- los ojos de ella brillaron subitamente- la deje ir al baño y desaparecio- omitio el detalle del desmayo y de la actitud de Hermione de rehusarse a asistir al " circo" como habia dicho.

-pero pense que al contentarse contigo y aclarar el mal entendido de hace un año comprenderia y me apoyaria en esta situacion!- Harry la miro..."mal entendido" asi llamaba Lily al engaño de Hermione con su mejor amigo el año anterior, claro una mujer que ve todo color de rosa se autoengañaba para ver el mundo a su pinta.

- no aclaramos absolutamente nada, y no deberias meterte en nuestra relacion- Lily abrio los ojos asustada- no me meto en la tuya con mi padre.

-pero nos apoyas!! no es asi?- Harry dudo antes de responder pero no se dejo amedrentar por la posible reaccion.

-no- Lily palidecio- no apoyo nada que lastime a Hermione, no apoyo su decision apresurada pero tengo lealtad hacia mi familia y le debo mas a mi padre por todo lo que ha echo por mi, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti hacia Hermione.

Lily se quedo sin respiracion y Harry lo noto, al fin se habia sacado todo lo que tenia dentro con respecto a la relacion de sus padres.

-Solo hago lo mejor para mi vida y la de mi hija Harry no deberias juzgarme, pense que estabas de acuerdo con esto- su voz sonaba aguda, demasiado, juzgo Harry quizas se debia a los nervios... " culpabilidad"?

-mejor para ti y Hermione?- Lily asintio melodramaticamente- pues si es lo mejor, explicame por que estos ultimos dias la he tenido mas derrotada que nunca, explicame por que tengo que sacarla de su pais, esconderla por que tu crees que asi se solucionan las cosas.

-por que... necesitaba tiempo para que asimilara la idea...- ella titubeaba y miraba la puerta del vestibulo para ver si por arte de magia aparecia James para defenderla del ataque sin sentido de su hijo.

- no sigas mirando Lily no aparecera- ella lo miro sorprendida- no me extraña que Hermione huyera despues de nuestro rompimiento, quizas tu misma actitud la alejo.

Harry la miro por ultima vez y se fue al despacho de su padre, quizas ahora lo mandaria lejos a el, quizas mandaria a Nat lejos, quizas que haria su padre para contentar a una Llily desesperada y humillada por sus decisiones.

--

Ginny miraba con recelo a su madre que afinaba los ultimos detalles para su actuacion de la noche, donde vendria Harry y le contarian sobre su " paternidad", el solo pensarlo le daba escalosfrios, mentir sobre una infidelidad era una cosa, pero sobre un hijo, era una completamente distinta; sin tomar en cuenta que Matt sabia sobre la existencia de dicho y lo queria para el, lo queria tanto que Ginny sintio celos por primera vez en su vida, celos de ser querida de una forma tan profunda aun cuando nisiquiera conocia a su hijo.

Se pregunto por millonesima vez si deberia aceptar la propuesta de Matt de dejar a su madre y vivir con el mientras estaba embarazada, sabia que Matt nunca la abandonaria en su estado, tambien sabia que nadie mas que el amaria mas a ese bebe, nisiquiera Harry, el solo echo de pensar en Harry con el hijo de Matt en los brazos hizo que se derrumbara.

- y tu lloraras, lloraras por que solo asi se confirmara que no tubiste nada que ver, que no fue premeditado y le diras que no es necesario que se casen, eso hara que sea mas creible entiendes?- Molly seguia hablando y Ginny solo la miraba y se imagino en un par de años mas, quizas seria asi, como su madre, una avariciosa sin escrupulos y manupulada por una anciana que seria su madre, gritando internamente y sonriendo para un esposo que ya la habia rechazado muchas veces, muchas, y que ahora se encontraba baboso por la misma mujer que creyo lo habia engañado. queria eso para su futuro? lo queria de verdad?.

--

En el cafe de siempre a las 5... bien, se encontraba en el cafe de siempre a las 5, con su vestido azul palido que tanto combinaba con su estado de animo ese dia, no le daria la satisfaccion de verle el vestido rojo, que en unos meses mas no le sentaria para nada.

" si me entrara seria fenomenal, pero el bulto existe, un bultito que hara que su padre explote"

El camarero le llevo la carta y ella le anuncio que esperaba a alguien, se pregunto si la reconoceria, reconoceria a la mujer que hacia mas de un año asistia a este cafe como un ritual en busca de su amante, el que la echo a patadas de su vida sin darle derecho a apelar.

Lo vio entrar imponente como siempre, y como siempre vio que las miradas femeninas de todo el local se dirigian a el. Se sento con parsimonia a su lado y le sonrio, Hermione sabia que era la sonrisa antes de la tormenta. " tormenta, CATACLISMO!"

-Dejaste a tu amante durmiendo?- ella lo miro confundida, se habia olvidado por completo de la farsa de Jean y ella para despistar a Harry.

- pues que crees tu Harry? acaso no te quedabas tu asi cuando yo asistia a mis otras citas con mis amantes?- el la miro con fuego en los ojos.

-debes saber que eres una exelente mentirosa, por un momento deje que pensaras que me habia creido tu mentira, olvidas que puedo leerte como un libro abierto Hermione.

- pues lee esto Potter, no te quiero en mi vida, tengo nuevo amante, y no solo uno... noo! dos, tres, miles!- el le hizo una seña al camarero para que se acercara a ver el pedido mientras ella seguia descargando su furia.

- y puedes hacer que no te afecta pero sabes que te afecta Potter.- remato ella

- si ya terminaste avisame para pedir- ella lo miro furiosa.

esta bien, pediremos lo de siempre Franco, no debes haberlo olvidado, el sonrio y se retiro amablemente dejandolos solos nuevamente.

- quiero que me des una explicacion , debe ser una buena para que me deje contento amor, no tolerare mas tus insolencias- ella lo miro y le sonrio cinicamente.

- esta bien, me enamore, de un hombre maravilloso... despues de un tiempo me di cuenta que ese hombre maravilloso era una mentira... UNA MENTIRA, me echo de su vida, y prentende que ahora le de explicaciones sobre mi amante. creo que no debes , es mas nisiquiera deveria haber venido, pero soy una tonta! una tonta que aun cree que puedes hacer milagros.

El la miro con la pasion marcada en sus facciones, y sonrio.

-milagros?- sonrio de lado y le tomo un mechon de pelo- hace un año te hubiese ofrecido un milagro, DEMONIOS te ofreci matrimonio, y me pagas acostandote con mi mejor amigo!, creer que no meresco una explicacion? pues bien, si antes era amable, eso desaparecio querida, ahora todo lo que obtendras de mi es ser mi amante, ya no mas!

Ella se paro ofuscada y de mal humor de su mesa, si hubiese tenido un vaso cerca se lo tira en la cabeza, pero como lo mas cercano que tenia era una servilleta solo se conformo con mirarlo con odio.

-y como mi amante tienes que respetarme donde debes, que es en mi cama!- la miro superior como creia sentirse- nada mas de actuaciones baratas con un amigo de dudosa preferencia sexual- ella abrio la boca a modo de sorpresa y el lanzo una carcajada.

- como?... que tratas de hacer Harry!- el solo se levanto para sentarla nuevamente y lanzar miradas de " pierdanse" a los curiosos.

-lo que trato de hacer es darnos una oportunidad como lo unico que podemos ser, y por favor trata de ser civilizada, ya no puedes huir mas de mi, ya no, no permitire que nos arruines la vida por segunda vez.

Lo miro y se enfreto a su problema, ella no queria huir, ella queria borrar el pasado y abrazar a Harry, ser uno con el, amarlo y que la amara, pero no todo lo que uno quiere se hace realidad, penso, tomo el cafe que minutos antes dejara el camarero y se atraganto con la amargura del momento.

Harry no se sentia distinto, logro desenmascarar la mentira de Hermione, aun a sabiendas de que podria encontrar se con un muro. Logro hacerlo, pero por alguna razon sentia que esta se le escapaba de las manos, odiaba su situacion, odiaba a Hermione y odiaba el pasado.

--

Eran ya mas de las 9 de la noche y Hermione se encontraba ahora mirando las estrellas desde su apartamento, el apartamento que gracias a Jean habia conseguido hacia unos dias, con dos piezas, lloro en silencio, no se habia permitido hacerlo porque habia leido que los bebes sentian todo lo que hacia la madre.

Su hijo naceria en un ambiente calido y seria amado. Harry habia abandonado el cafe con la promesa de seguir viendola, la beso calidamente y ella sufria por dentro, habria dado lo que sea por que ese beso fuera de amor, no de pasion como lo habia sido. Merecia ser amada, emrecia ser libre y feliz, lamentablemente la vida no le daba tregua y ahora Harry se dirigia donde Molly Weasly y su otra amante para cenar.

Los celos la carcomian, Harry era tan de ella que le dolia pensar siquiera que esa vivora lo tubera en estos momentos, era tan de ella que se ofendia el solo pensar el poder que ejercia en ella.

dirigio su vista hacia una fotografia de hace dos años donde salia con su madre, y se acordo del problema " renovacion de votos" se levanto como por resorte y se puso su chaqueta.

Si Harry estaba donde Ginny no habria problemas para ir a la casa de los Potter a ajustar cuentas.

--

-Querido, que terminamos de cenar podremos dirigirnos al salon para darte la buena noticia- Molly mas acicalada que nunca le sonrio de una forma que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

- buena noticia?- Molly le sonrio mas abiertamente.

- si, Ginny querida sirvele una copa de nuestro mejor wisky para celebrar.- Harry sonrio, la alegria de Molly era inusual, quizas tenian noticias de Ron o algo que se encontraba tan desaparecido.

-celebrar, que celebramos?- Harry se sento sobre un sillon que Molly le especifico.

Ginny mientras tanto temblaba, habia tomado una desicion que hacia sus pensamientos la mantubiera alejada pero mas presente que nunca.

-pues...- Molly parloteaba tan rapidamente que Harry no alcanzo a comprender las palabras que trataba de decirle, solo una en particular hizo que su mente se bloquera.

" hijo" iba a tener un hijo alguien?"

--

Por otra parte una discusion bastante mas acalorada se encontraba en la casa de los Potter. Hermione habia llegado a la defensiva y habia derrumbado a su madre con la primera palabra que habia soltado, una larga sucecion de reclamos, llantos y mas reclamos coronaban aquella situacion como la mas incomoda en la mansion Potter desde hacia muchos años.

Tenia un dolor al vientre que asemejaba a su estado actual de animo, se lo apretaba constantemente para aliviarlo pero las puntadas venian cada vez con mas fuerza.

-que significa renovacion de votos Lily porque solo significa que ya estabas con este hombre!- Lily palidecio y miro a James.

-significa que tu madre y yo nos habiamos casado cuando estabas en Francia Hermione- James por primera vez sintio verdadera lastima por Hermione y se repudio por ser tan egoista en su vida, pero solo le duro hasta ver el semblante de Lily que lo miraba compungida.

Aparecio derrepente al escuchar el alboroto que habia en la sala de estar y el llanto de Lily y solo alcanzo a escuchar como Hermione recriminaba algo de ocultar informacion, se sento junto a su esposa.

-querida, lamento tanto que te enteraras, pero...-Lily se aferraba a James y este la apretaba calidamente dandole todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

Hermione sintio envidia, envidia de ser apoyada incluso en las locuras mas descabelladas como las que constantemente se metia su madre, deseo ser ella la amada de esa forma, deseo muchas cosas y el dolor del vientre aumentaba por momentos.

--

-el bebe se llamara Harry como el padre no Ginny?- Ginny miro hacia la ventana terriblemente nerviosa y Harry solo atino a sentarse de inmediato..." que habia echo todo estaba borroso, nisiquiera penso que esa noche se habia acostado con Ginebra"...

- no madre, asi no se llama su padre- Harry atino a mirar confundido a las dos mujeres...

-no?- atino a decir

-NO?- dijo Molly Weasly mirando entre asustada y herida a su hija- Ginny querida creo que en tu estado deliras, es muy tarde para que estes de pie, por que no te vas a la cama mientras yo sigo hablando con Harry?. La miro de una forma que hizo a Ginny temblar, pero su decision ya estaba tomada.

-no madre-dijo decidida

-no?- volvio a decir Harry, estaba confundido, se habia acostado o no con Ginny esa noche que se entero de la vuelta de Hermione despues del desfile?, por que estaba confundido, tendria un bebe o no?.

Ginny solo miro comprensivamente a Harry y le dedico una sonrisa, mas verdadera y calida de las que nunca le habia dirigido a nadie en su vida.

-vete a casa Harry, el bebe no es tuyo y necesito hablar con mi madre- Harry se paro atonito y miraba a las dos mujeres, era su imaginacion o le habian querido subir a un bebe que no era el de el?, tomo todo esto como un mal entendido, mala comunicacion entre madre e hija, hizo caso del consejo de Ginny mientras Molly le gritaba que no se fuera que era todo una locura de Ginny y esta lo miraba apaciblemente.

Ginny lo miro una ultima vez y lo alento a seguir caminando, el se retiro y atino a mirar una ultima vez a las dos mujeres antes de subirse a su auto y manejar a casa de su padre.

--

-me entere y eso es lo que importa Lily-Hermione se sento subitamente, el dolor era tan intenso que no podia soportarlo, quizas si se sentaba podria calmarlo un poco, empezo a hacer ejercicios de respiracion para ver si lo calmaba mientras Lily la miraba angustiada.

-te sientes bien hija?- ella la miro y solo atino a sujetarse el vientre.

-estoy bien Lily, solo necesito respuestas, te casaste con el padre del hombre que nos trato como basura el ultimo dia en Londres, te casaste y no me dijiste nada, te casaste y me excluiste de tu desicion, me estas dando a entender acaso que me quieres fuera de tu vida?- Lily le paso un vaso con agua mientras la miraba aun ams angustiada.

-querida, lo hice por que lo amo, y cuando una mujer ama hace cosas estupidas, debes perdonarme no puedo seguir viviendo asi Mimi!- James apreto el brazo de su mujer, se habia excluido de la conversacion porque le parecio ruin meterse aun mas en la relacion madre hija sobre todo cuando la hija parecia tener mas razon que la madre.

-yo no puedo seguir viviendo asi, te desconosco pero te necesito, te extraño y nose que mas hacer, por que no se con que otra cosa me vas a salir, no se a que atenerme contigo Lily, ahora mas que nunca deverias estar conmigo pero te casas nuevamente con este hombre y me dejas abandonada- eldolor parecio remitir y se permitio beber un poco del liquido que le daba su madre.

-yo tambien te necesito hija, y lamento que las cosas sucedieran asi, solo si aceptaras venir a vivir conmigo y hacer de esto una verdadera familia quizas...- ahi iba denuevo Lily la que veia todo color de rosa, penso Hermione, todos unidos como en una familia de locos!, si claro, podria perdonar a su madre tomar desiciones estupidas, alejar a su hermano de ella, preferir a un hombre en vez de a ella en nombre del amor, por que dios sabe que una mujer hace locuras en nombre del amor, pero, PERMITIR VIVIR CON ELLOS? era una cosa muy distinta y hacia que su vientre volviera a darle problemas.

- no Lily, al casarte con James, firmaste la sentencia que solo me veras de ahora en adelante muy pocas veces, por que yo a diferencia de ti soy mas sensata.- Lily la miro desaprobatoriamente como cuando hacia una maldad.

-me estas castigando hija, nose porque lo haces pero lo haces y me duele!- Hermione penso que si le dolia tanto como a ella pues lo tenia bien merecido, solo queria una madre sensata, ERA PEDIR MUCHO, desde pequeña tubo que cuidar de Lily en vez de ser todo lo contrario, como deveria, mientras Lily sufria por un esposo muerto y se tumbaba en la cama con depresion Hermione asistia al colegio se arreglaba y preparaba sola sus cosas, despues en la adolecencia tubo que lidiar con los multiples novios de su madre y hacer de paño de lagrimas cuando alguno la rechazaba por tener una hija, despues el asunto de Harry; por alguna vez quiso ser ella la protegida, quizas por eso se aferro y enamoro tanto de Harry, le daba la seguridad que nunca tubo en su vida.

--

Harry aparco detras de un auto que se le hacia familiar, claro, era de Hermione, se pregunto a que se debia la visita y corrio hacia su hogar.

El mayordomo lo esperaba impaciente y se dijo que debia estar quedando la grande para que el apacible Charles estubiera tan desconcertado.

--

Hermione veia todo borroso, el dolor le habia ganado, esta vez se rindio al dulce sopor de la inconciencia para acallar de una vez las protestas de su hijo para tener una tranquilidad que en ese momento no poseia; escuchaba una explicacion sin sentido de Lily cuando se aferraba al sofa y miraba a todas partes como en busca de un anestesico a su dolor, interno y externo; cuando vio entrar a Harry ya no aguanto mas, sintiendo que por alguna razon se encontraria protegida con el ahi se rindio a la inconciencia.

-Hermione, hija! despierta querida!... que le pasa James? ... que le pasa a mi hija por dios!!-James corrio hacia Hermione, al igual que Harry que acababa de entrar en ese mismo momento.

Desde ese momento el caos y los gritos reinaron en el ambiente.

--

Se desperto confundida, lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco, despues sus sentidos le indicaron que se encontraba en una habitacion blanca, la habitacion de un hospital o clinica para ser mas exactos, dios, se habia desmayado despues del dolor insoportable, Harry habia llegado y lo ultimo que habia visto fue sus orbes verdes mirandola.

Una enfermera hizo acto de aparicion en esos momentos, el dolor aunque era menor aun no habia desaparecido y lo snetia como una molestia latente.

-no se agite, señorita, su bebe y suted estan sanos pero muy delicados aun- eso conforto a Hermione que temio que su acalorada discusion tubiera un desenlace tragico.

-me podria decir como llegue hasta aca?- la enfermera le sonrio- su novio esta afuera amenazando con demoler la clinica si no lo dejamos opasar a verla asi que me imagino que el la trajo- la miro con dulzura- quioere que lo deje entrar?.

Hermione la miro sin entender, y nego suavemente con la cabeza.

- el no es mi novio y no me apeteceria verlo, me siento muy debil para enfrentar tamaña tormenta- la enfermera sonrio y tratando de aligerar el ambiente le hablaba sobre los pacientes que habia atendido mientras le hacia el chequeo.

-... pero ninguna mas emocionante que usted, ver llegar a una aparicion de dios griego con una mujer tan bella como usted, como en los cuentos epicos, hizo que todo el personal quedara impactado, pensamos que habia sido mas grave el accidente por como amenazo a todos para que la atendieran antes que a nadie, si no es su novio debe quererla mucho señorita- Hermione sonrio de lado- se paso todo el tiempo mirando su habitacion como esperando que saliera y le dijera que estaba bien- Hermione se imagino a un hombre como Harry asustado y amenazante frente a muchas personas de blanco, no estaba en su elemento, su elemento eran personas con trajes dueños de empresas no enfermeras ni enfermos.

- afortunadamente el doctor le dijo que el bebe y usted se encuentran en perfecto estado- la sonrisa se le desaparecio como por arte de magia- y desde ese momento entro en una calma que envidiaria cualquier doctor para los familiares de los pacientes.

Hermione dejo de prestar atencion a la enfermera al comprobar que realmente se le avecindaba una tormenta, comenzo a sentir un dolor fuerte y la enfermera aplico calmantes para adormecerla.

--

Ginny bajo las maletas del taxi con mucho esfuerzo, tenia los ojos hinchados y se sentia derrotada, su madre la habia lanzado a la vida nada mas decir que no aceptaria cargar a Harry con un bebe que no le pertenecia.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la casa de Matt, con la esperanza que la aceptara despues de haber rechazado una y otra vez su oferta, su vientre comenzaba a notarse y necesitaba la proteccion que el decia poder darle, desde la puerta observo como se acercaba un atractivo hombre que reconocio como Matt y le sonreia desde lejos. Se acercaba lentamente a ella mientras el taxi se iba.

-espero que aun este en pie la oferta de vivir contigo- le dijo notando como Matt le miraba sus ojos hinchados y le sonreia.

-Bienvenida a casa Ginny- fue lo unico que le dijo, tomo sus maletas y la condujo a la enorme casa que tenia frente, el sol volvia a salir en su vida.

" O aparecia por primera vez"

--

Hermione sintio un peso sobre su vientre, trato de moverse para sacarlo pero escucho una voz que reconocio como la de Harry que le hablaba al " bulto"

-espero que no mates a tu madre antes que la mate yo por guardarte como sorpresa, eres impresionante, apareciste justo cuando mas te necesitaba para salvarme- Hermione quedo atonita, era su idea o Harry no estaba molesto, quizas las drogas calmantes la hacian escuchar cosas que no era.

En ese momento Harry levanto la vista y la miro directamente a los ojos.

- dime maldita sea que este hijo es mio! dimelo porque si no lo es no respondo Hermione-dijo calmadamente y pausadamente, como una amenaza implicita que guarda muchas mas por abajo.

-si lo sabes, no tienes por que preguntarme, es tan tuyo como mio y no me siento orgullosa por que lo sepas aun- desvio la mirada mientras un ligero dolor la apuntaba.

-y cuando pensabas decirmelo, cuando valla al colegio?- Hermione noto que aunque le hablaba duramente no lo hacia con crueldad, mas bien lo hacia con... ternura?

-no pense que te lo tomarias bien, pense que me odiarias, lo odiarias y me reclamarias.- evito mirarlo pero la dureza con que la miraba al pronunciar esas palabras la dejo temblando.

- Hoy es el dia de jugar con Harry, vengo de una cena, la cena mas confusa de mi vida, llego a mi casa y encuentro que estas como una niña temblando y pierdes el conociemiento, te traigo aca y me entero que voy a ser padre, por que nadie mejor que yo sabe que ese hijo es mio, estas marcada por mi desde el momento que te vi por primera vez y ese hijo es la prueba viviente de que asi es.-ella deseaba llorar y decirle que era mentira, pero era la verdad mas triste que existia, Harry sabia que era de el.

-y como has echo cosas estupidas este ultimo momento dejame decirte que hare la que es menos estupida para los dos, despues me agradeceras.

Hermione lo miro confundida.

-en un momento entrara Lily llorando de alegria por que hemos solucionado nuestros problemas, estara planeando el acontecimiento del año y tu le sonreiras a ella y a mi padre, todo por el bien de mi hijo has entendido?- Hermione seguia sin entender el punto.

-no entiendo Harry, que tratas de decir...- se sentia demasiado debil para recriminar y discutir.

-quiero decir que Lily planea nuestra boda, aceptaras y te casaras conmigo, Ningun Potter, oyelo bien, nace fuera del matrimonio y por nuestro bien y el de nuestro hijos lo aceptaras... has entendido ahora?-Harry la miraba con un muro en sus ojos que no podia derribar.

Habia escuchado bien, o aun las drogas le jugaban una mala pasada, habria oido bien o Harry le habia echo la proposicion mas repugnante de toda su vida?...

" debo estar soñando, dios, has que despierte"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

-

-

-lalalalala, lala lalala ( se oye musica de fondo) lalalalala, lalalala ( es el momento para que apunten y fuego contra mi... vamos, tengo chaleco antibalas no sean timidas)lalalalalalalala, lala ( terminaron?)

si?

si?

bueno ya xD me reporto despues de casi mil meses, bueno no seguire diciendo nada xD aki les dejo el capitulo y listo... las quiero aunque presiento que ya me olvidaron... maldita universidad que haces de mi una mujer de las cuevas de los libros sin vida!

para la que me pregunto a que universidad pertenesco xD le dire que a la mas problematica de Chile, si, la Universidad de Chile, estoy en la facultad de ciencias agronomicas y estudio agronomia xD amo mi tiera! eso... no tengo nada mas que decir solo que ojala disfruten el cap y no me odien y apreten el go! las quuierooo... solady xD es cosa de ver mi perfil... eso! besos!!

--

--

-

--

--

--


	10. No es perdon

omitire comentarios... abajo toda la explicacion logica al asunto xD! ahora a lo q importa!

-

_capitulo 10: _no es perdon.

-

-

-

-

-

Las palabras del juez resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, no podía decir que estaba triste ni nada por el estilo, porque la verdad se cumplía un sueño que secretamente albergaba desde que había conocido al joven de ojos verdes que parecía tan frío com

Las palabras del juez resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, no podía decir que estaba triste ni nada por el estilo, porque la verdad se cumplía un sueño que secretamente albergaba desde que había conocido al joven de ojos verdes que parecía tan frío como las ultimas semanas, se atrevería a decir meses, pero tampoco era feliz. Desde que salió de la clínica, el se había dedicado exclusivamente a hablar del futuro Potter que venia en camino, comprando cosas como un loco compulsivo e ignorándola como si fuera una pieza mas de su casa.

Su madre había tratado de convencerla de hacer una boda pomposa, como la que tubo ella con James Potter, pero se había negado terminantemente a hacerlo, no después de ver que su matrimonio no era mas una farsa para su " bulto" que otra cosa; la guinda de la torta había sido el hermoso contrato prematrimonial que James y Harry la habían " obligado" a firmar, aludiendo a que no podían confiar en su criterio después del engaño; se sintió tan humillada que desde ese momento su vida fue decreciendo a un estado de letargo donde no era mas que una muñeca que se dejaba manipular.

Se habían casado en la pequeña capilla que ella había escogido como acto de rebeldía, no dejaría que Harry le arruinara algo de su ceremonia, no uso el tradicional vestido blanco, tampoco hubo flores " protesta silenciosa" había dicho Jean, ella lo llamaba " no metamos a las rosas en una guerra".

Se había comunicado con Matt, se encontraba luminoso, le contó como seria padre y hablaba orgulloso del tema, ella le sonríe y en pocas palabras le dio su apoyo y agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por ella; él la mira y le prometio seguir en contacto.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y se encontraba en su " luna de miel" deseaba gritar todos los días y hundirse si era posible, no estaba feliz, no quería eso para ella; lo menos que deseaba era la llegada de su esposo del trabajo y como la ignoraba olímpicamente para salir a cenas de negocios, era desesperadamente cortes con ella cuando se trataba del bebe, pero estaba segura que no soportaría mas esa situación.

Ni siquiera había pasión, Harry la trataba como si no fuera mujer prácticamente cuando su cuerpo suplicaba por el todas las noches cuando lo tenia a su lado, lloraba todas las mañanas " cuestión de hormonas" se decía a si misma, y acariciaba su vientre todos los días con la añoranza de que su bebe fuera sano y no se le fuera como el primero.

Eran cerca de las 8 p.m., cuando se abrió la puerta y vio entrar a Harry como todos los días, el solo verlo hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara como una bomba de tiempo, él la mira y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiar, ella tenia lista la cena; no hacia caso a las ordenes de Harry que reposara todo el día, tenia que hacer algo para no estallar.

-pensé que estarías en la cama- dijo él

-bueno pues no aguanto no hacer nada- se dedico a mirar como se aflojaba la corbata y se sentaba

-necesito que me acompañes a una cena de negocios mañana por la noche, podrías?-

ella lo miro y asintió levemente

-es hora de que todo Londres se entere que me he casado, no me gusta esconderte- ella lo miro impaciente

-no me siento escondida- el saco su celular e hizo algunas llamadas, ella se desinfla momentáneamente.

-bueno... -dudo antes de decirle- es una cena de bienvenida en realidad.

Ella lo miro un rato hasta que se decidiera a hablar de nuevo.

-la bienvenida de Ron- aquello fue como una explosión silenciosa, Harry la miraba como pidiendo una explicación y a la vez asustado.

-me parece muy bien- el la miro atónito

-no vas a decir nada?- dijo exaltado

-tengo derecho a decir algo?- dijo ella de lo más calmada

-no utilices ese tono de condescendencia Hermione, no te asusta la idea de enfrentarte a tu antiguo amante?- ella lo miro aburrida.

-tengo que asustarme acaso?- Él la analizo unos segundos antes de beber un buen sorbo de vino.

-no, pues ahora eres mi mujer y va siendo hora que todos lo sepan, incluso Ron.

Ella no hizo ningún comentario a aquello, sabia que tenia las de perder, Harry no confiaba en ella, nunca lo haría y la verdad, no estaba tan segura de querer ahora que le creyera.

-

-

-

La recepción se celebraría en la casa de los Weasly, agradecía a Dios que su embarazo aun no era notorio para los ojos de los demás, Lily y James habían querido decirlo a todo el mundo, pero una mirada de advertencia de Harry basto para acallar la idea que serian abuelos saliera a la superficie; se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y se puso un vestido entallado hasta las rodillas, era corto y rojo, la encarnación de pecado, había dicho Jean, a ella solo le bastaba que causara un impacto positivo y de confianza para verle la cara al hombre que había destruido su vida.

Subió con confianza a la limosina que la esperaba, iría sola, Harry llegaría antes o un poco mas tarde, no se acordaba muy bien de lo que habían hablado, supuestamente ella debía ir " vestida para una ocasión" tampoco le daría la satisfacción de verla como toda una señora, estaba en su propuesta tácita de hacerlo haber deseado jamas haberse casado con ella.

Al llegar pudo notar que la mansión estaba en todo su esplendor, los anfitriones no se encontraban en ese momento pero tenia la leve sospecha que al verla no seria tan bienvenida como su esposo quería, entro a paso calmado y recibió varias miradas apreciativas de los hombres con murmullos del tipo " es la modelo"... " es más linda en persona"... " pero que piernas" y no les dio importancia, entro y fue como un vaho de aire frío el que le cruzo por sus ojos, frente a ella se encontraba Harry hablando cómodamente con una Molly y un Ron.

Este la miro apreciativamente e inmediatamente después cambio la mirada a una de frialdad, Ron en cambio palideció al punto que se afirmo a su madre quien la miraba espantada, ella sonrío cordialmente, empezaba a pensar que no había sido buena idea el vestido rojo que en esos momentos se apretaba en su vientre, la protesta de su hijo no se hizo esperar y un leve mareo la trastoco imperceptiblemente, vio a una antigua colega de París y fue inmediatamente con ella ignorando olímpicamente a su " esposo".

-Hermi querida-dijo Olympia, antigua colega- ¡estas exultante, exuberante, divina!. Hermione sonrío a las ocurrencias de Olympia, siempre solía exagerar la belleza de un modo desorbitante para los demás.

-buenas noches Olympia, que agrado ver un rostro conocido-

-bueno, no siempre uno puede codearse con la crema y nata de la sociedad británica, además vengo como compañía de un hombre realmente guapo- Hermione le sonrío

-no me extraña, lo extraño seria verte sola- Olympia tomo su comentario con una carcajada que llamo la atención de su esposo que se veía impaciente y aburrido.

-pues claro querida, tu mas que nadie sabe lo que es ser solicitada por los hombres, he visto el impacto que has causado con tu llegada, debes decirme que diseñador te ha confeccionado esa maravilla que llevas puesta- Hermione miro hacia el vacío, una de las cosas que mas odiaba de su antigua profesión era el culto a lo superficial, pero para no perder una conversación que le daba tiempo respondió.

-

-

-

Por otra parte, Harry se encontraba hastiado de la conversación de Molly, en cuanto Hermione había puesto un solo pie en esa estancia su cerebro se volvió en blanco, solo tenia ojos, respiración y vida por ella, calmo sus instintos de ir a tirarse como un cavernícola sobre ella y cambio la mirada a una de hielo, no debía dejar que esa mujer lo atrapara denuevo con su ser.

Ron en cambio era un cuento aparte, su rostro se había transformado a tal punto que creyó que en cualquier momento rogaba por su salvación, comenzaba a aflojarse la corbata insistentemente y creyó ver como Molly le pegaba un discreto codazo.

-Harry- dijo con una voz increíblemente chillona- me dijiste que tu esposa llegaría en cualquier momento.

Harry sonrío y como un competidor nato su soberbia floreció por instinto.

-acaba de entrar por esa puerta Ron- Ron miro hacia la puerta y al no ver nada lo miro nuevamente.

-¿me estas tomando el pelo?- dijo confundido- no veo a nadie Harry, deja de jugar.

-pues, la viste entrar, y se encuentra hablando con tu encantadora compañía de hoy... - Ron palideció y tomo un gran sorbo de su copa de coñac.

-¿es... es Hermione?- Harry saco pecho y asintió levemente con un dejo de burla en sus ojos, Molly mantuvo la compostura por su hijo.

-Pero que olvidadiza querido- dijo con actitud cínica- olvide decirte que la esposa de tu amigo era Hermione, tu amigo acá tubo un ataque de locura y decidió convertirla en su esposa.

Harry miro apreciativamente feo a la señora Weasly quien se disculpa falsamente y los dejo solos. Ron en cambio su rostro de palidez a un rojo intenso, sonríe falsamente y se dirigió a el con una suavidad que Harry desconocía.

-si me permites compañero, necesito hablar unas palabras con tu adorable esposa- Harry lo miro

-no creo, que sea bueno Ron, aun no olvido lo que paso entre ustedes, y sinceramente... - miro de reojo a Hermione, su compañía soltaba una risotada y pareció entablar contacto visual con ella.- ¿no se encuentra en estado de hablar contigo de acuerdo?.

Ron no dijo nada pero asintió levemente para calmar a su amigo.

-

-

-

Dios, se moría de aburrimiento, cada hora que pasaba era un martirio, si hubiese sabido que las fiestas en sociedad eran tan aburridas Luna jamas hubiera pisado un tacón en esa sala.

Se dio media vuelta para observar el panorama y se encontró con Neville, antiguo compañero de colegio, se acerco amistosamente a el para entablar alguna conversación que la sacara de su aburrimiento cuando una cabeza pelirroja se cruzo en sus ojos.

Temió venirse abajo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, Ron Weasly, el mismo que la había destrozado se encontraba en la misma fiesta... " voy a matar a Jean" se dijo, claro, que otro motivo podría tener Molly para celebrar una fiesta de bienvenida... "estúpida... bienvenida del pelirrojo que te arruino la vida"

-Luna, hey Luna!- un impaciente Neville la había visto y se dirigía hacia ella con paso seguro

-Neville- dijo nerviosa- que coincidencia más agradable- el joven pareció notar un atisbo de nerviosismo y miro hacia la dirección donde Luna no podía apartar la mirada.

-así que conoces a Ron no es así?- Luna palideció.

-solo de vista, solía trabajar con el eso es todo- su voz no fue convincente y Neville lo noto.

-bueno, me concedes alguna pieza esta noche?- la miro con intensidad- realmente hoy a sido un día de sorpresas y revelaciones... -

Luna pareció no notar la mirada que Neville le lanzaba sin disimulo, su mente estaba ocupada en esos ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo.

-

-

-

Hermione sorbía un poco de zumo, estaba sola en una esquina del salón, se alejo discretamente de Olympia cuando ella se dirigió a un grupo de hombres que reconoció como compañeros de Harry en su trabajo.

Su mirada se paseaba por todo el salón, Harry no había hecho ningún solo movimiento para acercarse a ella. No que quería presentarla como su esposa?, Pues no estaba representando bien el papel de esposo, porque cada vez que la miraba apartaba su vista inmediatamente para enfocarla en algún otro motivo.

De repente un brazo la toma por la cintura y la arrastro hacia fuera del salón, fue tan repentino que casi bota el vaso de la impresión, la llevo hacia unos jardines y se presento ante ella con una mirada que parecía amenazante aun bajo la poca luz de luna.

-valla, no pense que tendrías la desfachatez de casarte con Harry- un Ron Weasly la miraba intensamente

- que... que es lo q pretendes Ron?- ella temerosa lo miraba con aplomo.

-lo que pretendo... valla, es que me dejaras hacer lo que pretendo Mione?- se acerco a ella tan rápidamente que no tubo tiempo de apartarlo.

-qué es lo que pretendes Ron?- dijo ella impaciente y nerviosa- es que acaso no te basto con destruir mi vida hace un año, quieres terminar el trabajo no es así?.

- que trabajo querida, que yo sepa tu viniste a mi departamento y me suplicaste cariño... lo recuerdas?- Hermione tenia la cara roja de furia contenida, no le daría la satisfacción a ese cobarde de mofarse de ella.

- eres un cerdo mentiroso Ron- lo aparto violentamente buscando un espacio físico que los distanciara- no sé que era lo que ganabas con todo eso, sabes que Ginny hizo su vida aparte con otro hombre?, Molly parece bastante feliz ahora que sabe que Matt nada en dinero... eso es lo que buscan no? Dinero para tapar lo rastreros que son.

-no te permito que hables así de mi familia querida... no te conviene- caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro- Harry no te creerá una segunda vez, supongamos que bebiste demasiado, me viste y recordaste lo apasionado que eras y me buscaste, yo como caballero que soy te aparte para que la gente no viera que la esposa de mi mejor amigo montaba un numero...- Hermione se acerco a golpearlo con las manos en su pecho a lo que Ron la tomo violentamente.

-Con que podemos seguir a ver?... ah si, el detalle de los besos y caricias que intentaste robarme, eso enternecería a Harry, claro, me odiaría pero bueno, no le dura mucho y al final me prefiere a mi... y sabes por que Hermione?- ella lo miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos, en el fondo sabia que Harry nunca confiaría en ella, sus actos las ultimas semanas tampoco hacían mucho como para que este le creyera, de un momento a otro deseo tener un reloj para devolver el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien, que Harry supiera toda la verdad, el hijo perdido, el sufrimiento... pero ya no había tiempo.

-sabes por que me prefiere?- Ron se acerca a ella y la tomo de la cintura

-déjame cerdo asqueroso... te odio... te odio... ojalá te pudras por mentiroso.- ella intentaba soltarse sin éxito.

-... Mimi... así es como te llama no es así?- el aliento la rozaba en su cara y su desesperación crecía cada vez más.

-Ron, por Dios te ruego que pares con esta farsa, me lastimas, tanto me odias?- Ron la soltó bruscamente, tomo aire y se sentó en una banca.

-sabe lo del bastardo que perdiste hace un año?- Hermione palideció... como era posible que Ron supiera... no era posible.

-que... que estas diciendo?- Ron la miro irónico y a Hermione le pareció cansado y aturdido.

-sabes la razón por la cual mi hermana y madre estaban tan histéricas por lo tuyo con Harry?-Hermione lo miro y de momento tubo conciencia que Ron le diría la razón por la cual paso lo que paso hace un año atrás.

-ese día que te invite a almorzar y aceptaste... mi hermana había descubierto que estabas embarazada- ella lo mira asombrada- esa semana habías ido al hospital por que tenias gripe... al ser el hospital una de las empresas de Harry nos enteramos de todo... tus análisis salieron positivos en embarazo- ella lo miraba asustada.

- nunca te enteraste porque tengo influencias y borramos toda prueba para que Harry no se enterara, no podías estar embarazada por que eso era un impedimento para ellas Hermione.-

-maldigo bastardo, sabes lo que pase, un infierno con un demonio! Es que no tienen escrupulos?- ella se sento súbitamente, nuevamente un dolor en el vientre la afectaba.

- fue muy fácil convencer a Harry- el la miro con un brillo de malicia- ese día que se conocieron, Dios , yo te había visto primero, el lo sabia maldita sea... debías ser para mi, no para el!- se paro súbitamente y se acerco a grandes zancadas donde ella- siempre se lleva lo mejor de todo demonios!- Ron se aparto bruscamente al recibir el impacto de una cachetada de Hermione.

-apártate de mi desgraciado, me vuelves a poner una mano encima te matare lo oyes?- Hermione buscaba una salida, la conversación tomaba un rumbo peligroso y en su estado no podría defenderse.

-debías ser mía, el bastardo siempre se lleva lo que yo quiero! Nació en una familia adinerada, nosotros a duras penas sobrevivimos- ella penso que a duras penas para Ron era lo que ella consideraba una vida acaudalada, por que no vivían en precarias condiciones.

-mi madre sabia, Ginebra también lo sabia- la miro con ojos desorbitados y una furia que se acrecentaba- cuando nos enteramos por el detective que habias perdido el bastardo, fuimos tan felices, no te merecías ser feliz, el tampoco lo merecía... y por eso es que ahora voy a tomar lo que me corresponde Mimi... así es como te gusta que te llame no? Como él... como te llama cuando se revuelcan... - se acerco con intenciones violentas y Hermione supo que no podía defenderse, el dolor en su vientre volvía con mas fuerza y lamentablemente nadie estaba en el jardín para ayudarla, si Harry los encontraba... Dios no quería ni pensar lo que haría... Dios ayúdame.

De un momento a otro Ron era tirado a un lado y una figura se abalanzó sobre él con violencia... Hermione solo noto que se trataba de un hombre y que lo golpeaba tan fuerte que creyó que lo mataría.

-Maldito desgraciado... eras mi amigo como pudiste hacerme algo así bastardo... - Harry se abalanzaba a golpes sobre un Ron tirado que no reaccionaba.

Hermione miraba todo atónita. Se sentó en una banca y solo veía como en una película lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Harry seguía golpeando a Ron quien no se defendía parecía querer matarlo.

-basta!- dijo de repente- lo vas a matar Harry lo estas lastimando demasiado!- Él seguía golpeando a Ron hasta que una histérica Molly Weasly salía a toda prisa para ver el escándalo que se montaba.

-Dios mío... Harry basta lo estas matando- una Molly llorosa pedía a gritos ayuda y a Harry que soltara a su hijo.

-hijo de... me las vas a pagar me oíste Ron? Me oíste, esto no esta mas que empezando... - Molly seguía gritando mientras la gente que estaba en el salón salía a ver el espectáculo.

-Dios Harry déjalo- una Hermione pálida y débil lo llamaba- Harry me duele! Estas matando a Ron cuando tu hijo esta matándome a mí... eso es lo que quieres?.

Harry se levanto como un rayo dejando a un Ron tirado y se dirigió a Hermione, pálido, sangrando, la tomo suavemente y sin mirar atrás la condujo hacia la salida mientras se subía a su coche y la llevaba de esa fiesta del infierno.

Luna miraba a un Ron que estaba abatido y mal herido, Neville había impedido que se acercara a el, pero por lo que alcanzaron a escuchar, Ron Harry y Hermione habían tenido una discusión que había desencadenado en golpes, necesitaba unir piezas, pero la cara de Ron decía la gran mayoría de lo que deseaba saber... Hermione, ese era el nombre del problema.

Neville la saco lentamente de ahí, ella no quería irse y dejar a ese hombre solo, pero algo le dijo que su presencia seria todo menos bienvenida ahí.

-

-

Mientras tanto un Harry nervioso conducía hacia el hospital mas cercano.

- te duele... mucho... ?- no la miraba, noto Hermione, miraba hacia todas partes menos a ella. El dolor había remitido a medida que se alejaban de esa casa.

-Harry no es necesario que vallamos al Hospital, ya no me duele, quizás solo necesitaba salir de ahí.- las palabras eran cortantes y vacías, Harry la miraba menos que antes, Hermione lo conocía bastante como para saber que se encontraba devastado, parecía haber ganado años y cansancio en solo 5 minutos.

Harry detuvo el auto en un desvío, la miro con arrepentimiento, dudas, dolor... ella pudo reconocer todas esas emociones pero no les presto atención, no ahora cuando la verdad parecía haber salido a la luz.

-lo he escuchado todo... - le costaba hablar, pudo notar, pero no se detuvo.

-Dios creí que iba a matarlo... escuche todo, desde que te saco del salón... iba con la intención de desenmascararte a ti... yo pense... yo creí que lo harias denuevo, cambiarme por el... pero cuando comenzó a hablar no pude parar de escuchar y... todo Hermione... todo.- ella lo miro vacíamente.

-Harry vamos a casa esta bien?- Él la miro sorprendido.

-no vas a decir nada?... todo este tiempo estuve equivocado... deberías estar gritándome a la cara que tenias razón no?- ella lo mira cansinamente mientras se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-no es tu perdón lo que yo quiero Harry- el desvío la vista y arranco de nuevo el coche.

- lo sé, lo que quieres es tu libertad.

No se dijeron nada más esa noche; ya lo harían al dia siguiente, penso Hermione. De repente le parecio que la luna comenzaba a brillar mas intensamente, que las estrellas salían de su escondite de ente las nubes, no tubo conciencia cuando se queda dormida ni cuando Harry la bajo del auto para dirigirla al dormitorio.

No tubo conciencia tampoco cuando Harry hacia unas maletas, la miraba con dolor, arrepentimiento y amor, sobre todo amor y le dejaba una nota y una flor a su lado, tomaba de su mano y la besaba lentamente en los labios.

Tan cansada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Harry despertó a la servidumbre para dar las instrucciones que la cuidaran, en su ausencia que seria lo suficientemente larga; no se dio cuenta cuando arranco el auto y la dejaba en esa casa, sola.

Solo al día siguiente cuando despertó y pasaban las horas se dio cuenta de la nota que descansaba en su cabecera junto con la flor. Cuando la leyó supo que todo iba a cambiar desde ese momento.

_" ... no es tu perdón lo que quiero Harry... solo quiero tu amor..."_

_--_

_) es todo lo que tengo que ofrecer, ojala lean el cap, que no me gusto mucho la verdad pero el punto es que queria llegar a eso. ) solo puedo ponerles caritas felices ))))))!_

_sean buenas por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaavor_

_solady!_


	11. Mi pequeño tormento

.

Mi pequeño tormento.

-

-

-

-

-

Cherie puedo entender perfectamente que no quisieras que viniera esta tarde.- Jean terminaba de aplicarle mermelada a una rebanada de pan- también entiendo que estas muy alterada- se sirvió un poco de zumo y dejo recaer su mirada sobre ella- lo que no entiendo, pero para nada, es que solo te haya dejado una maldita nota y tu embarazada!-.

Hermione bebió tranquilamente de su taza de té, estaba extremadamente cansada, hacia poco más de una semana de la pelea con Ron y de la partida de Harry quizás donde, había recibido dos malditas llamadas, dos llamadas de Harry mientras ella esperaba con paciencia cada tarde por lo menos una cada media hora, porque estaba desesperada, realmente en un tormento; Harry sabia la verdad, sabía que ella jamás lo había engañado, también sabía que estaba embarazada, sabia o suponía que sabía que lo amaba desesperadamente, si porque solo una mujer desesperadamente enamorada acepta casarse por un bebe, aun sabiendo que puede decir no. Eso era lo que más lamentaba, haber mostrado tan fácilmente una rendición, porque podría haber sido madre soltera, pero amaba tanto a Harry que si solo deseaba mantener a la madre de su hijo con él, ella lo aceptaría, pero no aceptaría vivir sin él, no después de un tormentoso año vacio.

Así que simplemente ya no le quedaban más excusas antes de aceptar lo inevitable, Harry se había marchado porque simplemente su venganza no tenía sentido, había descubierto la verdad y la había dejado porque no la amaba y el único lazo que los mantenía era el dolor y odio.

-no espero que me hables ni nada, pero una señal de vida sería suficiente para mí- Jean la miraba con impaciencia- necesito que me cuentes con detalles la partida de Harry solo así podremos entender el porqué.

-no hay nada que decir- ella suspiro cansinamente- me conoces, soy la mujer más estúpida que ha pisado la tierra- en la miro con compasión- no, no necesito tu pena Jean, solo necesito tiempo, tiempo para hacerme la idea que tengo que dejarlo libre.

-te has puesto a pensar quizás, solo un momento que él no quiere que te vayas de acá y por eso abandono él?- ella negó suavemente mientras bebía con un nudo en la garganta.

-parecía destrozado el día que discutió con Ron, me recalco que sabia la verdad, llegamos a casa, me dormí porque por el día había tenido muchas emociones- Jean la miraba con impaciencia- al despertar no estaba, simplemente no estaba.

-pero te ha llamado no es cierto?- ella asintió levemente-que ha dicho?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-nada importante, bueno pregunta por mi salud y la del bebe, siempre pegunta por el bebe- sonrió como si se acordara de algo en especial- parece que lo único bueno que tenemos es el pequeño bultito- sonrió y acaricio su barriga- después menciona que no sabe cuánto tiempo le lleve los negocios, menciona a su padre, a Lily incluso- suspiro y se paro retirando la bandejita con él te- pero jamás pregunta por mi persona sin bultito de por medio.

-bueno- dijo el- es comprensible que pregunte por el bebe, es el motivo por el cual se casaron, debe quererlo mucho- ella lo miro con dolor- pero eso no significa que a estas alturas de la vida un hombre sea obligado a casarse con la madre de su hijo- Jean se paro también y la ayudo a retirar las cosas- debe estar desesperadamente loco tratando de retenerte…-

Hermione siquiera tomo el comentario de Jean, hacerse ilusiones como Lily, que se lo repetía constantemente, que Harry la adoraba más que a nada, ya no le servía de nada, el caso de todo esto es que sabia la verdad y se había marchado, ella solo quería su amor, era mucho pedir amor?.

-bueno el motivo de mi visita, es para sacarte de este encierro cherie- Jean cambio abruptamente de tema- Luna dice que tiene una idea brillante para distraerte, sinceramente esa chica esta pirada pero últimamente parece ser la más cuerda entre las tres- Hermione enarco una ceja- a ti te abandona el bombón, y a mí me abandona mi buena suerte, a ella ya la había abandonado el pelirrojo pero fue hace un tiempo ya lo supero- Hermione lo miraba divertida- bueno si no lo supero ese Neville la está ayudando- ella no se sorprendió le pareció ver a Luna con un muchacho en la fiesta y sacando cálculos quizás era el famoso Neville- bueno el tiene una casa de campo y nos invito a todos por el fin de semana, que te parece cherie?- Hermione solo suspiro, ese sería un largo día.

Espero pacientemente al fin de semana, que era lo único que la ayudaba para no volverse loca, Harry no volvió a llamar, su bulto crecía y reclamaba a su padre por como pateaba siempre que pensaba en este. Se compro ropa nueva porque la suya ya no le quedaba bien simplemente, se pasaba las horas esperando una noticia que le dijera que Harry estaba bien, la mala noticia llego esa mañana antes de partir, cuando se preparaba para una visita al doctor, sentada en la mesa de frente al jardín tomaba su desayuno cuando le pidió calmadamente el periódico a la criada que se acercaba, al ver la cara de reticencia de la mujer supo que algo no andaba bien.

-señora, su madre llamo para avisar que venía en camino.- Hermione no entendía la situación- le recomiendo que no me pida el periódico antes que llegue señora hay un asunto que puede incomodarla…

Hermione la miro impaciente, si ella quería ver el periódico era capaz de hacerlo sin la presencia de su madre, la reticencia solo aumento la inevitable curiosidad que crecía a medida que la criada aumentaba su palidez.

-no te preocupes Marie- dijo para tranquilizarla- soy lo perfectamente mayor para ver las noticias de economía sola.- la criada bufo de molestia y se dirigió a paso lento con el periódico en la mano.

En la portada un gran titulo marcaba las palabras las agrias de su vida… " empresario pasa idílicas vacaciones junto a modelo exótica" valla titulo, pensó, ahora los diarios se dedicaban mas a los cotilleos que a lo importante, el problema fue cuando vio la foto que se encontraba más abajo una gran foto de Harry en una tumbona mirando románticamente a una exótica chica de rasgos orientales, se quedo como pasmada viendo la fotografía como loca, si la criada pensaba que se había muerto no mentía, porque en ese momento su vida se le fue de las entrañas. Siguió leyendo como masoquista el encabezado… " si pensábamos que el conquistador Potter andaba fuera de las ligas nos equivocamos, estas fotos fueron tomadas exactamente hace dos días en una paradisiaca isla del Caribe, la modelo es conocida por toda Europa como Cho Chang …" no pudo seguir leyendo, su estadía en esa casa formalmente había acabado.

--

-

-

-

-

-

Harry se encontraba ya en su quinta o quizás decima botella de whisky en lo que iba de semana, miraba hacia el vacio y la sala apestaba a alcohol, a lo lejos podía oír la lluvia torrencial, había viajado lo suficiente lejos de Hermione para no caer en la tentación de obligarla a quedarse con el ahora que sabia la verdad, no podía amarrarla ahora que sabía que Ron había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo, se quebró la cabeza buscando posibles soluciones para el problema sin tener que rogarle o suplicarle que no lo abandonase; el ruido del tránsito afuera del apartamento de Londres amortiguaba el sonido del timbre que sonaba insistentemente, si fuera capaz de levantarse a atender, ya lo habría hecho, el caso es que se encontraba tan ebrio que solo pensar moverse lo mareaba.

Había pensado quizás huir a otro país un tiempo hasta que Hermione olvidara la forma en que había pisoteado sus sentimientos, pero quizás otro país era muy lejos, también había pensado darle el divorcio para que ella eligiera si se quedaba o no pero solo la idea de mostrarle esa idea hacia que descorchara la siguiente botella y bebiera, pensó en llamar a su padre pero habría sido inútil porque contaba todo a Lily y esta a Hermione así que no podía confiar en su padre; quizás llamara algún amigo, esos que ahora no tenia por su estupidez, bufo de molestia al sentir el timbre aun más fuerte, o quizás el alcohol amplificaba el sonido y al segundo este dejo de sonar, suspiro aliviado no necesitaba visitas, nadie sabía su paradero y así debía saber.

Intento llamar de nuevo a Hermione como venía haciéndolo toda la semana, solo que se le trababa la lengua y no podía dar con el maldito teléfono desde la última llamada, trataba de sonar normal pero varias veces sospecho que el alcohol lo traicionaba, ella se escuchaba bien, dios, necesitaba sentirla bien, entrar en su delicioso cuerpo y pedirle perdón desesperadamente amándola, o simplemente decirle lo que sentía para que ella decidiera, pero en esos momento no pensaba en nada más.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, profirió un gemido y tanteo en la superficie del sofá que había hecho el papel de cama para dar con él, en la pantallita salía el nombre de su padre y pensó en no atender pero quizás había algún problema con alguna empresa que requería su atención.

-bueno?- trato de decir con su mejor voz.

-Harry? Si estas en el Caribe con una morena exótica es momento que tomes el primer vuelo a Londres a buscar a tu mujer-la voz de James sonaba extrañamente divertida.

-en el Caribe? Con una morena exótica?- Harry se levanto como pudo y tropezó con el cable del maldito aparato, cayó estrepitosamente y maldijo.

-estas tomado hijo?- valla pensó, James lo preguntaba cuando estaba seguro que sabía que estaba tomando.

-si… no- titubeo y se sentó- me puedes decir que morena y que Caribe por qué no te estoy entendiendo nada- se paso la mano por la cabeza.

-hace un día salió la noticia en los periódicos que estabas con Cho Chang en el Caribe- Harry respiro y boto hasta que calmo la sensación de vértigo que iba desapareciendo como por arte de magia ante la noticia- Lily fue a ver a tu mujer inmediatamente después de ver el periódico pero cuando llego la criada dijo que Hermione tomo sus cosas y se marcho sin decir a nadie su paradero.

Harry ya más calmado digería las palabras, el alcohol habría desaparecido de su cuerpo completamente o su efecto bajo un momento por qué no desaparecería así como así.

-estoy en Londres papá- dijo calmadamente- no he salido del país y Cho, no la veo hace mas de 5 meses- maldijo la hora en que había aceptado salir con la morena, habían durado solo un par de semanas hasta que se aburrió que a ella solo le preocupara su aspecto y fama.

-bueno pues eso no es lo que dijo el periódico, sabes cómo son- dijo James – es momento que revivas y arregles los problemas con Hermione para que Lily deje de culparme y tirarte todas las maldiciones del infierno por hacer a su hija miserable.

--

-

-

-

El cuarto estaba bien, se dijo Hermione, no era lo que acostumbraba pero por el momento le sentaría, le hubiese gustado llamar a Jean para tranquilizarlo pero estaba segura que Lily se comunicaría con todos los terrestres si fuera posible para encontrarla, lo menos que deseaba era que vieran a una embarazada engañada y muerta de amor por un hombre que sonreía y besaba a una exótica modelo en alguna playa sin siquiera acordarse de su esposa; así que simplemente tomo la pequeña maleta con sus cosas, no las cosas que Harry había comprado para ella y busco un cuarto de alquiler a las afueras de Londres, la dueña de la hostal no la había reconocido, pensó, porque no había hecho ningún comentario sobre ella y su pasaba vida de modelo, irónico, su marido dejaba a una modelo para irse con otra cuando esta perdía su atención.

Luego se pondría en contacto con Harry para hablar del divorcio, no creía que le pusiera algún tipo de problemas, solo por el hecho que no la amaba; debía haber escuchado a su corazón cuando le dijo que en el matrimonio la única que saldría lastimada como siempre seria ella, pero no debía ser egoísta, Harry no la quería pero parecía adorar a su hijo así que no pondría de barreras la amargura que le provocaba ser rechazada de esa forma.

Pasaría un mes cuanto menos para ponerse en contacto con su madre para que esta sirviera de mediática en toda la situación, necesitaba calmarse, organizar su vida con los ahorros que tenia sobreviviría un tiempo pero luego necesitaba conseguir algún empleo, después que naciera su hijo por supuesto, para poder subsistir los dos hasta que arreglara la manutención con Harry.

Se tiro lentamente en la cama y dejo fluir sus lagrimas, se sentía sola, necesitaba a Harry pero estaba en alguna otra parte, por eso quizás no la llamaba en todo ese tiempo pero bueno, el fin era que tenía que reiniciar su vida una segunda vez y no estaba segura de poder salir triunfosa como en la primera.

--

.

-te digo que su madre me acaba de decir que desapareció del mapa Luna!- Jean estaba desesperado, ese horrible periódico de cuestionable reputación había mandando al cuerno los intentos de él para sacar a Hermione de su depresión- se que Hermione es inconsciente como mula cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, cuando menos aparecerá dentro de un año nuevamente y como una estrella de cine esta vez.

-pero ya la hemos buscado hasta el cansancio, hace mas de semana y media del horrible incidente del periódico, debe haberse puesto en contacto con alguien no?- Jean alzo una ceja y la miro- deberías teñirte morena cherie, no escuchaste acaso lo que te acabo de decir, Hermione, desapareció, capot, aparecerá cuando ella lo crea conveniente, antes no! Me captas?.

Luna miraba por la ventana inquisitivamente hacia el patio donde se encontraba Neville con una morena que le pareció familiar, pensó que Jean tenía razón y Hermione aparecería cuando lo estimara conveniente pero si volvía a escuchar el timbre del teléfono con una Lily ordenando que le dijeran el paradero de su hija iba a matar a esa mujer.

-si, te escuche, pobre Mimi no? Saliendo de una para entrar a otra- suspiro y vio enrojecer a la morena que Neville miraba reprobadoramente por la ventana- creí que habías mencionado que Harry sabia la verdad- Jean la miro y bufo- deberían arreglar sus diferencias ahora que todo está claro no alejarse, por lo menos ellos tienen una segunda oportunidad- dijo pensando en un pelirrojo desaparecido de la escena.

-bueno con o sin oportunidad ese hombre es un imán de mala suerte para Mimi, le ha dado más desgracias que alegrías- callo un momento- que es lo que miras tanto rubia?. Se acerco a ella y vio por la ventana.

-a esa morena que me parece familiar, llego hace diez minutos y Neville no parece muy contento con su presencia- Jean miro detalladamente y abrió los ojos apresuradamente.

-claro que te parece familiar rubia, a veces pienso que eres demasiado distraída como para ver a tu alrededor, esa pequeña morena es el tormento de nuestra Hemrione, estás viendo a Cho Chang en vivo y en directo.

Luna solo abrió la boca desmesuradamente mientras Jean miraba sin pestañear a la morena.

--

.

.

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, maldita mujer que no daba señales de vida, había pasado semana y media, casi dos semanas y Hermione no se había dignado a aparecer ni dar muestras de su paradero; quizás le había pasado algo, quizás el bebe estuviera mal y el también y estaban en algún hospital inconscientes o… dejo de torturarse al ver entrar a un hombre que le parecía conocido.

-buenos días Harry, tu padre me dejo entrar- el hombre lo miro y tomo asiento sin pensarlo Harry siguió su ejemplo- soy Neville no sé si me recuerdas- Harry pareció recordarlo y le ofreció una cálida expresión que no daba hacia más de tres semanas.

-no me pareció prudente venir hasta que mi prima se pusiera en contacto conmigo, esta mañana ha venido con claras intenciones de hacer su carrera en esta parte del mundo y temo que te ha utilizado como señuelo.

Harry parpadeo y miro fijamente al hombre, no entendía ni media palabra que lo que este decía, su prima, quizás otra modelo que quería arruinar su vida y su relación con Hermione se unía al club despiadado de Cho.

-sabes de quien te estoy hablando no?- dijo Neville al percatarse que Harry no sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo- hablo de Cho, mi prima, vino esta mañana a pedirme si podía darle alojamiento mientras explotaba su boom mediático en Londres- pareció mostrar cierta empatía por la situación- debe ser horrible ver en cada canal los cotilleos tuyo con ella no?- Harry lo miro.

-me estás diciendo que eres primo de Cho?- el asintió- y ella estaba al tanto de las fotografías aun cuando según mis informantes estaba en china haciendo comerciales de cremas faciales?- Neville volvió a asentir.

-y como se entero no te dijo?- el asintió de nuevo- pues que estas esperando, mi relación corre un serio riesgo debido a eso y solo juntos podemos arreglarlo.

-me temo que no encontraras una aliada en ella, quien mando las fotografías fue ella precisamente- Harry parpadeo confuso- su carrera se está lleno a pique en ese lado del mundo, cada día aparecen modelos más jóvenes y bellas para la competencia, sabía que tu eres uno de los hombres más influyentes y trato de probar suerte por estos lugares.

Harry miro por última vez al hombre antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio, Neville confundido ante aquella reacción se cruzo de brazos y miro al hombre, parecía como si le hubiese quitado un peso de encima, Harry se paró de su asiento, fue a la nevera y saco dos vasos de whisky, esbozo una lenta sonrisa de autosuficiencia que desterraba una confianza que hacía temblar hasta el hombre más fuerte.

-deja que te sirva un trago querido amigo, acabas de salvarme la vida- dijo y procedió a servirle el vaso a un Neville aun mas confundido.

--

,

,

,

Respiraba y exhalaba, respiraba y exhalaba, después de pasar dos semanas, todo el dolor y el tormento se habían transformado mágicamente en ira, una ira más sana si la comparamos con el infierno que le haría pasar a ese hombre, era la segunda revista que hablaba sobre los detalles del romance del empresario con la modelo oriental, no habría reparado en ella hasta darse cuenta que había una entrevista dirigida al mismo Harry Potter en las páginas centrales hablando de la relación con la modelo, en la foto aparecían por separado pero el titulo auguraba un escandaloso romance prohibido.

"las verdades que el empresario ha guardado celosamente…"

Siguió leyendo mas por autoayuda que por otra cosa, necesitaba ver a ese hombre en el pecado para guardar la rabia que la haría fuerte al momento de enfrentarse, era una cobarde, lo sabía, aun no pescaba un teléfono y se dignaba a aparecer por su casa, pero lamerse las heridas era algo que una persona debía hacer sola y en privado, su casera era un amor y la ayudaba con embarazo aunque aún no se le notaba una pequeña barriguita empezaba a asomarse lentamente y le entraban ganas de llorar, llorar por su bultito y su hijo perdido, llorar porque sabía que Harry sabia del hijo perdido y aun así la había dejado sola, llorar porque su madre era feliz con James y este parecía haber olvidado viejos rencores y la trataba con sutileza, llorar porque Harry era un maldito estafador, había logrado perseguirlas desde que llego a Londres con una promesa de estar juntos, como amantes y ahora esposos y a las primeras de cambio se largaba con otra largarte que no lo amaría como ella.

La entrevista seguía, decidió leerla mientras su rabia crecía exponencialmente al ver las fotos, algo llamo su atención en lo que decía Harry.

"…no me parece correcto hablar de la señorita Cho cuando los dos hemos sido embaucados por una foto que paso hace mucho tiempo…"

"…en estos momentos de mi vida, estoy esperando cosas que solo el tiempo puede arreglar…"

¿Qué cosas se pregunto?, las cosas ya habían estado echadas al azar en el momento en que decidió acostarse con una víbora venenosa, deseo patearlo y gritar tan fuerte que la escucharan desde Rusia.

"… es como una gatita que tuve hace unas semanas atrás, es un poco temperamental, ya sabes cómo son esos animales, espero que ahora que su dueño volvió a casa ella se digne a aparecer, extraño sus ronroneos y necesito explicarle que es la única gatita que hay en mi vida y que todo tiene una explicación, en estos momentos solo mi gatita es mi compañía sabes, estoy retirado de las ligas como ustedes bien lo sabrán ahora… ahora daré por terminada mi entrevista, esperando aclarar toda esta serie de rumores infundados…" paro de leer en aquel momento… gatita! Ha! Ella no era ninguna gatita, pero en ese momento le pareció la decisión más estúpida desaparecer así del mapa, deseo llorar mas fuerte aun, aunque Harry mintiera no había justificación para escapar de esa forma… de nuevo.

Paso así una semana más hasta que Hermione al fin se pusiera en contacto con su madre, Harry esperaba que al ver aquella entrevista se diera cuenta que no había sido tan estúpido como para haberse metido con una modelo a vista y paciencia de todos y más de ella, debió haberse quedado en Londres cuando se entero de la verdad no haberse escapado y ella también al ver ese periódico, eran un par de críos y necesitaban madurar por el bien de su hijo. Sonrió ante la idea de su hijo, aun tenía una espina clavada sobre el hijo perdido eso era algo que debían hablar y superar juntos.

Paso media hora hasta que su secretaria le informo que tenía una visita, pensando que sería su padre acepto sin rechistar; Ron avanzo a paso lento dentro de la oficina de Harry, este lo vio y se paro inmediatamente, necesitaba hablar con Ron pero no esperaba que tan pronto, le hervía la sangre solo el verlo y comprobar que había causado tanto dolor un hermano como él.

-no espero que me recibas bien, solo vine a dejarte mi renuncia- Harry no dijo nada solo se dedico a observarlo fríamente.

-está bien, puedes tomar tus cosas he irte.

Ron hizo una mueca bastante graciosa y Harry aparato la mirada del que fue su mejor amigo en algún tiempo.

-quiero que sepas que en esos tiempo y hasta hace poco era un completo estúpido, estaba echando mi vida por la borda por ambición y estupidez, perdí a la mujer que amo hace unos meses y ahora entiendo lo que debes sentir- Ron siguió hablando al no recibir respuesta de Harry.

-actué como un idiota y no espero que me perdones, solo espero que con el tiempo puedas llegar a entender lo que uno es capaz de hacer por estupidez… yo… es mejor que me valla.

Harry lo dejo ir no tenía nada que hablar con Ron, le costaba aun asimilar que había vivido un año en una mentira como para pensar en darle cierto perdón al hombre que había maquinado todo aquello.

--

-

-

-

Hermione se encontraba en el departamento de Jean, este la miraba fijamente y e servía un café.

-así que esa es tu decisión final no?- dijo penando que su amiga realmente le fallaba algo para no darse cuenta que el hombre había estado desesperadamente loco buscándola.

-si , es el momento de abrir los ojos a la realidad, debí haberme opuesto al matrimonio desde un principio, dios nuestra historia está mal desde un principio estaba destinada al fracaso- el asintió levemente.

-como romeo y Julieta- ella rio- como una pareja de idiota querrás decir, no somos como ellos Jean somos más patéticos aun.

-bueno espero que él se tome bien esto del divorcio, no esperes que después de haberse humillado en una revista acepte la idea así como así cherie- ella asintió y sonrió.

-no lo conoces, yo creo que hasta esta haciendo los papeles en este mismo momento- Jean negó y rio- bueno, por lo menos volviste pequeña gatita!

Se rieron por la alusión de Harry hacia ella en la revista.

-volví para arreglar mi vida, es tiempo de hacer las cosas correctamente no?

Jean asintió levemente.

-Hasta que al fin dices algo coherente pequeña bruja!...

Siguieron conversando el resto de la tarde, la cabeza de Hermione era un lio al igual que la del ojiverde, pero de algo estaba segura ella, era el momento de enfrentarse con la verdad, acabarían todas esas mentiras y telarañas que opacaban su existencia, por el bien de su bultito y de ella debían seguir adelante y solo separándose lo iba a lograr….

Por otra parte Harry planeaba una luna de miel idílica en una isla para ellos dos, necesitaba tiempo para que Hermione lo perdonara y confiara, necesitaba tenerla cerca, si ella creía que esa idea del divorcio como le había dicho tan inocentemente a Lily iba a funcionar, es que no conocía al verdadero Harry Potter, sonrió con calma desde ese momento todo debía cambiar.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-chananaaaaaaaaa! apareci de vuelta, xD notas de la autora descriteriada:

volvi, si hola. cambie de tema volvi a ser la de antes adios malos tiempos bienvenidos los buenos!

las quiero a todas!

espero que les guste el capitulo y decirle que quedan dos capitulos mas para acabar la historia pam pam pam!!

si

agradecerles la paciencia de las que escriben y dan su opinion, y pedir disculpas aunque no deberia siquiera tratar de pedir pk no las meresco...

bueno

ahora si me despido espero que la lectura sea de su agrado!

se despide

solady!


	12. Te Amo

Cap fina: Te Amo

" Si pudiera decirte en un libro entero cuanto te amo, seria irrelevante, conformate con saber que es tan grande que siento que solo dos palabras lo pueden expresar", dedicado a un rayo de luz que ilumina mi vida.

-

-

-

.

Se bajo lentamente del auto de Jean para dirigirse a la casa de su madre y de James Potter, pensó indudablemente que quedarse dos días con Jean había servido para terminar de aclarar los puntos a ofrecer a Harry en el divorcio, no se echaría a llorar como una loca, no, actuaria con mas dignidad, si, pensó, le diría que no quería ningún tipo de ayuda más que para su pequeño bultito, ella se las podía arreglar perfectamente sola " deja de actuar como una idiota y dile que lo amas" , su mente giraba y giraba en esa ridícula entrevista, pensaba que ese era un intento más por agredirla que por acercarla, nada ni nadie podría hacerla cambiar de opinión acerca de la decisión tomada, se iría con Jean a Francia de nuevo, pasaría una temporada en la rivera y volvería cuando estuviera preparada para dar a luz y enfrentarse a Harry Potter.

Le pareció extraño que la verja estuviera cerrada, toco el timbre con insistencia hasta q salió una muchacha del servicio.

Puedo ayudarla en algo?- pregunto la muchacha con una cara que parecía más de funeral que de bienvenida

Sí, he venido a ver a mi madre- la muchacha la miro extrañamente y sonrió, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella y la acompaño al vestíbulo.

Su madre en estos momentos se encuentra fuera del país- Hermione la miro desconcertada- precisamente fue a Francia con el señor Potter a buscarla a usted.

A mí? Pensó Hermione, porque a Francia, pensó que era lo lógico después de haberse escapado ahí la ultima vez, pero no había pasado más de un mes de desaparición como para ir a buscarla por todo el mundo! " reacciona inconsciente, te buscan porque has desaparecido más veces en los últimos meses que un gato al agua".

Bueno, er… pues entonces déjele este número para cuando llegue se ponga en contacto conmigo- la miro y se levanto- no… el hijo del señor Potter, se ha dirigido a esta casa últimamente?. La muchacha la miro y sonrió.

Su esposo viene casi a diario pero últimamente ha decidido no venir, quiere que le deje algún recado?- Hermione sonrió y comenzó a alejarse- no, puedo comunicarme con el yo misma, tengo su número.

La muchacha vio como esa hermosa mujer partía, sonrió complacientemente y llamo hacia donde el señor Potter le había dicho en caso que apareciera su Hijastra. Volvió a la cocina e informo a los demás que la casa en muy poco tiempo volvería a ser como antes.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Ginny miraba con insistencia a Liani, últimamente la señora hacia un esfuerzo por adaptarse a ella, sobre todo después de la noticia de su embarazo, nadie podía decir que ella no había puesto de su parte, la última llamada de su madre contándole los últimos acontecimientos sobre la fiesta de regreso de Ron habían terminado por aplacar su conciencia y corazón, pero aun sabia que quedaban las disculpas a los más afectados, lo dejaría para cuando Hermione volviera de su cautiverio.

Estaba sentada mirando a Liani ordenar su pieza, por insistencia de Matt ella tenía una pieza para sí sola, a veces sentía que merecía ese castigo por lo mal que había obrado durante años, extrañaba horrores la piel el olor y el sabor de ese hombre. Había decidido que lo extrañaba por todas partes, en su cabeza, corazón, poros…

Pero no ganaba nada ya que el solo la observaba de lejos con actitud taciturna, a veces se preguntaba por qué ya no bromeaba con ella o se enojaba como antes, simplemente la ignoraba, se preguntaba qué pasaría si un día entraba a la recamara que tantas noches muy alejadas habían compartido, antes que se desatara todo ese infierno con la llegada de Hermione.

Desea algo de la cocina señorita?- Liani la miraba fijamente

No muchas gracias… Matt llegara pronto?- dijo impulsivamente- creo no haberlo visto desde hace días

Se supone iba a cenar esta noche acá- dijo pausadamente como guardándose alguna información- pero recibió una llamada de … una vieja amiga y decidió comer fuera.

A Ginny el corazón se le fue a los pies, una vieja amiga?, acaso por eso Matt últimamente estaba tan frio con ella?, había perdido el amor o el respeto de ese hombre por culpa de su propia estupidez?.

Liani la miro compasivamente al ver que la pelirroja palidecía, esa jovencita había hecho muchas cosas malas en su vida, pero parecía como si en estos últimos días hubiera sufrido un cambio, no necesitaba aclararle que la vieja amiga era precisamente la señorita Hermione que llamo a su jefe para pedirle consejo, esas cosas se hablaba entre parejas, ella no era nadie para meterse, sonrió como vieja que sabe lo que ocurre y se alejo lentamente dejando a Ginny con un pesar en el corazón.

Ginny tomo su bolso y su celular, ese hombre no iba a abandonarla, no, otro hombre no la humillaría de esa forma, ella tampoco se humillaría, seguramente el chofer debía saber donde se encontraba y si tenía que ir a enfrentarse a ese demonio por su dignidad lo haría, le había costado horrores que su madre dejara de manipular su vida como para vivir entre la espada y la pared por ese bastardo sin consideración que se iba a cenar con otra mientras llevaba a su hijo en su vientre.

Salió apresuradamente y se dirigió donde el chofer.

Josito, sabes donde se fue tu jefe?- el joven la miro anonadado y embelesado

Si señorita me llamo hace poco para que lo pasara a buscar dentro de una hora- la miro dubitativo.

Pues acaba de llamarme ahora diciendo que me lleves donde el- Ginny puso su cara más inocente- harías el favor de llevarme?

El chofer sonrió y abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo, mientras Ginny preparaba el discurso mentalmente para acabar con Matt y su amante de una vez por todas.

----------

-

-

-

-

-

Dices que vino hasta acá- tomo aire para no explotar- dejo un mísero numero que resulta no tener señal- miro a la muchacha de servicio de su padre como si esta fuera la clave de un acertijo- y no se te ocurrió retenerla?- dudo de su capacidad de mantenerse tranquilo habían pasado casi 3 semanas de la desaparición de Hermione, y cuando esta aparecía a las muchachas de servicio se les ocurría no actúa de forma eficiente.

Señor, si me permite, el señor James dejo expreso que cuando…- una mirada verde la hizo callar inmediatamente.

Estamos hablando de mi esposa señorita, es un asunto que me concierne solo a mí!- empezó a pasearse por todo el salón para no explotar.- estuvo acá hace menos de 2 horas, camino por este pasillo mientras usted hace caso a las ordenes de mi padre que se encuentra a miles de km?.

Abandono el salón como alma que lleva el diablo, Hermione, su Mimi había aparecido, rezo para que la suerte estuviera esta vez de su parte, llamaría a su padre para dejarle claro de una vez por todas que ahora él se hacía cargo de sus asuntos, necesitaba a Hermione, no podía pensar con claridad mientras se imaginaba que pasaba las peores calamidades sola y con su hijo.

Era el momento de terminar con esta historia para comenzar con otra, una que dejaría de lado de una vez por todas los malos entendidos, rogaba que ahora si Hermione no actuara impulsivamente y arrancara a la China, porque esta vez no habría lugar en el mundo para que una gatita escurridiza como ella se escondiera, la amarraría si pudiera a su cama para siempre y cada vez q viera un atisbo de ganas de marcharse la haría suya tantas veces que se olvidaría de sus planes de fuga.

-----------

Y dices que estuvo acá dos días y solo se fue?- Luna miraba a Jean y sorbía un poco de te- y si desapareció de nuevo?.

Estas escuchando algo rubia?- Luna lo miro impaciente.- Deja de llamarme rubia!

Pues deja de actuar como una y piensa- Jean la miro impaciente mientras rellenaba unos papeles- que estás haciendo?- el la miro de nuevo- escribir, que no vez?

Luna tomo una pasta y se la comió- entonces dices que esta vez se arreglara todo- Luna suspiro y siguió con su te- estoy muy contenta que al menos uno de nosotros logre la felicidad.

Jean dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a Luna, se notaba que esa pequeña mujer extrañaba a ese tonto pelirrojo, había dejado lo suyo con Neville solo porque no podía superar a un imbécil así, no creía que Neville se dura tan fácil por vencido, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Luna se diera cuenta que con él era donde iba a terminar.

Si quieres escuchar un consejo de un apuesto galán francés en todo su potencial Cherie- Luna lo miro incrédulamente- deja de pensar en ese hombre y mira a tu alrededor, te darás cuenta que lo que creías era oro no es más que oropel y que tienes frente a ti a un diamante y no lo vez porque estas cegada.

Luna sonrió y siguió tomando su te mientras tomaba un catalogo de ropa de bebe que había en la encimera y procedía a seleccionar ropa para el bebe de Hermione.

Deja de dar consejos Cherie, se lo que tengo que hacer a diferencia de ti, que te enredas en un papeleo por qué no quieres preguntar qué significa cada palabra, tienes a un diccionario ingles andante, anda pregunta y deja de hacer el tonto- Jean le arrojo una pasta a la cabeza y siguieron discutiendo como siempre.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Hermione sonreía, no podía parar de reír, había dejado el restorán con una furiosa Ginny reclamándole a Matt para después ser perseguida por la misma asegurándole que no le robaría de nuevo el amor de ningún hombre, ella le aseguro que no tenía intención y luego como por arte de magia se había echado a llorar a su hombro desconsoladamente, en ese momento había aparecido Matt y con una ternura que ella supuso solo era de amor la saco lentamente de ahí para luego disculparse con ella y decirle que hablarían en la semana.

Estaba segura que no la llamaría en un buen tiempo, había comprendido en el llanto descorazonado de Ginny todo lo que tenía que entender, la doctora estaba más asustada que ella misma, estaba arrepentida y se aferraba a Matt como desesperada para no perder su amor " si ella es capaz de humillarse así por el amor de un hombre, es capaz de luchar, porque yo no podre"… " por que necesitas tener la seguridad que Harry te ama como viste a Matt en sus ojos el amor de Ginny" ya no se podría conformar con ser solo la mama de… ella quería mucho mas.

Entro al cuarto que en estas semanas había sido su refugio y noto enseguida que habían varias cosas cambiadas, de partida había una maleta frente a ella, de hecho eran dos maletas negras y grandes, estaba la luz del baño prendida y se escuchaba una ducha, quería bajar inmediatamente donde su casera para preguntarle que hacia un extraño en su casa cuando ve su móvil en una mesa, se acerco a verlo y ve las 20 llamadas perdidas.

Cuando se iba a dirigir afuera una voz la hizo voltear inmediatamente.

Vas a volver a escapar gatita? O esta vez te rendirás y dejaras de actuar como una niña para actuar como lo que eres, mi mujer?- Harry apareció por la puerta del baño con solo una toalla cubriéndolo en las caderas, se le hizo agua la boca como un hambriento que no ve comida desde hace semanas, a Harry debió pasarle algo similar por que la miraba tan intensamente y dudo que en 5 min haya dejado rastro de su cuerpo sin recorrer.

Hay algo muy sensual en una mujer embarazada de mi hijo- la miro y se acerco lentamente a pasos felinos cerca de ella- no en cualquier mujer, claro- acaricio su mejilla con los ojos ardientes mirándola.- hablo de la única mujer que me hace perder la cabeza como un enfermo de locura.

Hermione aparto la vista, debía ser fuerte si no quería caer nuevamente en el hechizo sexual de Harry, esta vez no se conformaría con menos que amor, y necesitaba la confianza para establecer cualquier vinculo.

Harry aparto el móvil, la condujo lentamente a la cama, la sentó, se acomodo al lado de ella y suspiro derrotado.

La hemos hecho bien buena no crees?- Hermione se resistía a mirarlo, no quería lanzarse a llorar como Ginny reclamándole amor.

Necesito que me respondas Mimi, he tenido una interesante charla conmigo mismo desde que entraste, no me gustan los monólogos.

Ella suspiro y lentamente lo miro.

Quiero el divorcio Harry- tomo aire- necesito mi libertad como la última vez que me dijiste- le pareció ver una expresión de desolación en la cara de él, pero solo duro 2 seg.

Está bien- dijo él, Hermione se sorprendió, pensó que iba a luchar mas- tendrás el divorcio el día que nuestro hijo tenga 30 años- ella lo miro incrédula- 20 hijos- siguió diciendo burlonamente- y cuando me crezcan alas y cumpla los deseos de todos está bien?

Ella siguió mirándolo incrédulamente.

Pero… pero la ultima vez dijiste que me darías la libertad- se separo bruscamente y se fue a la ventana, necesitaba poner distancia emocional, algo le decía que era ahora o nunca, la vez para aclarar de una vez por todas todo.

He dicho y hecho cosas muy estúpidas a lo largo desde que te conocí Mimi- la dio vuelta lentamente- he cambiado y he pasado del infierno al cielo con solo mirarte en cosa de segundos- la atrajo y vio que se resistía a él, pero la tomo con mas ahincó- me resisto a pensar que todo acabo acá cuando tengo la prueba viviente que no podemos apartar las manos el uno del otro en tu vientre- ella se sonrojo.

Pero Harry, tu no… necesito saber si… yo ya no me voy a conformar con algo que…- no, simplemente no podía permitir que el supiera que se moría por dentro por estar con él y darle un beso.

Harry lentamente le acariciaba el vientre mientras ella decía eso, la acercaba sin darse cuenta hacia la cama, tiraba de ella como un Imán.

No!- dijo ella- no podemos arreglar todo en una cama!.

El solo sonrió y se saco la toalla, Hermione lo miro como un niño a una fábrica de dulces y no aguanto más, se lanzo a sus brazos mientras Harry reía y la aplastaba en medio de la cama, a ella le pareció el lugar, día, hora y momento más indicado y perfecto del mundo, en la desnudaba lentamente y le daba besos por todo el cuerpo, abarcaba sus senos con manos llenas y le susurraba al oído palabras que ella no entendía pero que la hacía sentir más mujer que en los últimos acontecimientos.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda al igual que él vio en sus ojos algo que le parecía imposible.

Mimi, no le haremos nada de daño a nuestro bebe?- ella lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos negando, que era lo único que podía hacer, lo acerco nuevamente a ella mientras Harry la miraba fijamente y se deslizaba dentro de ella lentamente, como un ritual, ella estaba maravillada no podía dejar de besarlo donde encontraba piel y el simplemente no podía parar de embestir a esa bella mujer que a pesar de todo el daño permitía que su hijo creciera en su vientre y lo miraba de esa forma.

Cuando llegaron al clímax Hermione tenía los ojos más brillantes que nunca y el sonreía y la aplastaba más que nunca contra su corazón.

Prométeme que pase lo que pase en el futuro- dijo mirándola quedamente- no me vas a abandonar nuevamente.

Ella lo miro con miedo.

Harry, yo… necesito algo más que esto para sobrevivir, necesito tu…- el la acallo con un beso.

Lo has tenido siempre amor mío- volvió a besarla- casi me volví loco cuando supe que viste esas fotos, créeme, son tomadas hace mucho tiempo y no significaron nada- la acariciaba haciendo que se estremeciera.- desde que te vi en ese hospital súper que ibas a cambiar mi vida pero nunca hasta que punto.

Pareció enseriesarse pero sin apartarse de su lado.

Ron…-ahora fue el turno de ella de acallarlo con un beso- eso ya paso mi amor- a él le brillaban más que nunca los ojos- tenía que pasar simplemente, agradece que al fin se supo la verdad y ahora podemos continuar en paz- le tomo el miembro y se lo acariciaba mientras Harry se estremecía y la besaba en el cuello.

No puedo pensar ni responder cuando me haces eso Mimi- saco su mano rápidamente y la puso al lado de su cabeza- necesitamos aclarar todo de una vez- la miro fijamente, necesito que entiendas que te amo, que nunca deje de amarte y que hare lo que sea para que vuelvas a amarme como antes que por mi estupidez te echara de mi lado.

Ella lo miro tiernamente

Es por eso que trajiste tus cosas a esta pensión?- el sonrió suficientemente- claro que si gatita- dijo bromeando- si quieres que empecemos en una pensión con una pieza pequeña para los dos, lo haremos, pero que te quede claro que nunca más te alejaras de mi- termino diciendo mientras la besaba.

Muchas horas después entraba la luz sobre la ventana e iluminaba dos cuerpos abrazados, Hermione dormía plácidamente y Harry se dedicaba a mirarla y a acariciarla, no permitiría nunca más que su vida se le escapara como estuvo a punto de hacerlo, arreglarían todos los problemas pero esta vez lo harían juntos, se amaban y eso era lo que importaba, rio al pensar que tendría que recuperar el amor de Hermione y segundos después en la febril cumple del placer esta no se cansara de repetirle lo que ansiaba escuchar. Debía mantener su amor y sacarlos de el mundo por un ratito, como siempre que estaban juntos, se quedo dormido viendo por última vez la cubierta de un libro que asomaba en la mesa " una simple historia de amor" se titulaba, el no dejaría que su historia fuera simple, haría lo imposible por cumplir los sueños de su mujer para hacerla maravillosa. Y con un suspiro y un beso se quedo dormido.

Fin...

Puede que haya epilogo... =) no me asesinen soy muy joven e impresionable para morir!... los quiero!!


End file.
